rose 2
by crazy for abhi
Summary: ek tarf desh, duty or dusri taraf pyar kiski hogi jeet or kiski hogi harr ...rose 2 no change gap is 16 only and divya is real daughter of dayareya UPDATED LAST CHAPTER
1. ch 1

**_guys rose 2 kuch esi ha..._**

**_at morning_**

lady doctor came and sat on the chair..

lady - congratulations mr.purvi u are going become mother of two children soon

purvi (happily ) - really..

lady - yes..

purvi (pov) - oh my god..abhijeet ye sunkar kitna khush honge i can't imagine lekin abhi nahi batau gi kisi ko bhi..sabko daya bhai ke birthday ke din surprise du gi..

lady - mrs. purvi now u should take proper care of urs and urs children...

purvi - thanku dr.sandy..

sady - thanku se nahi mooh meetha toh karvana hi hoga

both laughed

at night..

abhi was busy with file purvi came with food

purvi - khana toh kha lijiye acp sahab..

abhi - kya yarr ghar par bhi..

purvi - acha baba sorry ab toh kha lijiye..

abhi - tum khilodo na..

purvi - acha thik ha mooh kholiye..

abhi opened the mouth purvi put the bite..

abhi - areh wah kafi acha banaya ha...

purvi - akhir apki begum ne jo banaya ha..

abhi - kya baat ha kafi khush lag rahi ha begum sahiba..

voice - abhii abhii..

abhi (irritated ) - kya yarr shaadi hogai ha ab bhi abhi abhi...

purvi - kyuki jo kaam app kar sakte ha vo nahi shreya kar sakti ha or nahi mein..ab jaiye..

abhi - jaa raha huna...

**_in corridor.._**

abhi.- kya ha be kyu chila raha ha..

daya - yarr charger nahi mil raha..

abhi - tera charger tujhe pata ho..

daya - yarr nahi milraha..

purvi - bhaiya ye raha apka charger..(to abhi ) ap hike room mein tha..

daya - dekha bhabhi ko sab yaad ha..tuj jese nahi ha vo..

shreya - mere bhai ke bare mein kuch na kahi ye..daya vo apse zayda samjh dar ha...isi liye toh vo acp ha..

daya - madam..apko ek baat bata du ki pehle jo senior inspector reh chuke ha vo samjhhdar the ..

voice - iska acp nalayak tha...

all turned and saw acp came out of the..

daya - mera matlab ye thodi na tha..

abhi - iska matlab mein nalayak hu..

daya - mene esa bhi nahi kaha (to purvi ) areh bhabhi bachao..

purvi - sorry..

(she and shreya went ).

abhi / acp - daya sudhar ja

daya - hey bhagwaan ek kaam tha jo do agae..

purvi (pov) - pata nahi kitni khushi hogi sabko yeh jankar ki unke beechme do or aa rahe ha..

**_next day.._**

**_in beuro.._**

all were busy abhijeet was also..suddenly phone rang..

abhi - hello acp abhijeet here...what..thik ha (and he kept the phone )...freedy forn tv on karo jaldi..

daya - kya baat hui..

abhi - daya khud hi dekhlo

**_in tv.._**

report - aj subha...mumbai ki 7 jagha par blast hogaya...sutro se pata chala ha ki yeh log arab se ae hue antank wadi sangthno mein se kisi ek kaam ha...tariban 7 log suscide bomber ke bhesme the..jo muslim the passport se pata chala ha ki wo iraq se ae the..

**_in cid beuro_**

voice - areh roko bhai roko..

all turned and saw pankaj trying to stop media...but media reached near abhi..

reporter 1 - acp sahab 7 bomb blast hogae ha apka iske bare mein kuch kehna ha..

reporter 2 - kya sachme ye bomb blast unhone karwaya ha

abhi - dekhiye hume bhi yeh baat abhi abhi pata chali ha..

reporter 3 - cid wale itne shant kyu ha acp sahab..

abhi - dekhiye ye case force ko diya gaya ha..cid walo ko nahi..

reporter 2 - cid walo ko case mila nahi ki wo lena nahi chahte..

abhi - matlab kya ha apka ?

reporter 2 - matlab yehi ki app ki biwi bhi toh ek muslim ha arab se ha or sabse badi baat waha ke rehne wale ek amir ki beti bhi

abhi - app kehna kya chahte ha saff - saff boliye

reporter 2 - yeh ki ab apke or arab ke pyar ke beechme desh ke liye pyar kam ho raha..

abhi - dekhiye app baat ko galat raste par lekar jaa rahe ha..

reporter 1 - galat nahi sahi raste par jaa rahe ha..ab apka hindustan ke sath - sath arab wasiyo se bhi rishta ha..toh kahi esa toh nahi ki app is rishte ke karan..app yeh case nahi lena chahte...ya kahi esa toh nahi ki apki biwi bhi isme shamil ho akhir wo bhi to apni country ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti ha ?

**_all shocked_** **_abhi was silent.._**

kevin - yeh kya anab - shrab bak rahe ha app..appko apni khabro ke liye masala chahiye toh app kuch bhi bole ge..

reporter 2 - takriban do hazar se zyada hindu dharam ke log mare gae ha..kyuki ye blast waha hue ha jaha mandir the or acp sahab apki biwi bhi toh mandir or masjid dono jati ha or aap bhi..fir hum kya samjhe app mile hue ha ya apki biwi..?

daya - bus ab bahut hua...jaiye app yaha se..plz jaiye

report 3 - agar esa ha toh hume bhi esa gadar desh drohi dharam dhrohi nahi chaiye...

buy he pushed the media...outside..and comback

daya - apni khabro ke masale ke liye kuch bhi bole ge..

(but he stop seeing abhi was silent...)

daya - abhi kya hua..

abhi jerk..

abhi - ha..ha..

daya - kya hua..

abhi - kuch nahi

daya - batao

abhi - kuch nahi yarr esa kar beuro sambhal..mein zara ata hu.

daya - bahar media ha..(to freedy ) freedy pankaj..

both understand..

abhi moved out pankaj and freedy asided the media...who were saying app sawalo se chup nahi sakte..abhi ignore and sat on driving seat..and went..

**_in forest.._**

abhi stop the car at cliff...and sat at the end removing his coat..and took a deep breath..

he remember the saying of everyone in media..

in afternoon**_.._**

abhi enter..inside the home with tiredly step all looked at him..

acp - abhi kaha the tum..daya ne bataya tum beuro se chale ge...

abhi - kahi nahi tha mein dad..

and he went inside his room all shocked..

purvi - inhe kya hua...

dayreya were silent as they hadn't told anyone at home..

**_in abhi room.._**

abhi was looking at sky..

**_agar esa ha toh hume bhi esa gadar desh drohi dharam dhrohi nahi chaiye..._**

**_takriban do hazar se zyada hindu dharam ke log mare gae ha..._**

**_ab apka hindustan ke sath - sath arab wasiyo se bhi rishta ha toh kahi esa toh nahi ki app is rishte ke karan app yeh case nahi lena chahte.._**

voice - coffee ?

abhi jerk and saw purvi with mug..abhi took that mug and started siping it


	2. ch 2

**_mansi - kahani mein sadness nahi toh twist nahi dear or mein bhi dekhti hu..ki app kese review nahi karti i am sure ki app jarur review kare gi..mujhe vishvass ha..:D_**

**_shweta - ok dear :D_**

**_guest - here is ur update :D_**

**_gauri20090 - thanku here is ur update :D_**

**_lucky - thanku here is ur update :D_**

**_emaan - thanku here is ur update :D_**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

there was silence abhi broke the silent

abhi - yeh coffee tumne nahi banai ?

purvi - nahi ajj se mein coffee nahi banugi...ap iski adat dal lijiye.

abhi - kyu ?

purvi - mein arab ja rahi hu abhijeeet...

abhi looked at her with shock. purvi gave him a slip

purvi - kisi ne humare ghar par phenka...

abhi read

**_chali jao yaha se nahi toh tumhare or tumhare pariwar ko nahi chode ge.._**

abhi - yeh ek dhamki ha bus..tum fikar mat karo

purvi (tearly) - mein app par mere karan aya kalank nahi seh sakti

abhi - nahi purvi esi baat nahi ha..

purvi - hum alag hona hi hoga...(abhi hold purvi 's hand )

abhi got shocked.

abhi (tearly ) - nahi purvi plz mein alag nahi reh pauga...

purvi (tearly ) - apko logo ne chuna ha acp ke roop mein. ek esa acp jo unki ki baat ko samjhe or sarkar tak pahunche...unhe unka hakk de or vo ab sab ajj yehi chahte ha

abhi (tearly ) - agar esa ha toh mein resign kardu ga...

purvi (tearly ) - lekin us kalank ka kya jo ajj appar laga ha...or humare bache par jo kalan lage ga uska kya..

abhi shocked purvi hug him abhi also hug him tear rolled down from abhi he closed his eyes...

purvi -(tearly ) plz abhijeet hume alag hona hoga apne ane wale kal ke liye.. or iss desh ke liye...

**_their was silent between them..after sometime _**

abhi - (tearly ) thik ha purvi mein apne hidustan ki khatir or hindustaniyo ke khatir ajj tumse alag hota hu...

both seprate a beautiful teary smile was present on purvi 's face..

purvi - jaiye or kehdijye jo bahar humare against nare laga rahe ha..

abhi went outside..

**_outside.._**

**_all heartbeat skip seeing abhi out of the room_**

abhi.- daya bahar jakar keh do ki kuch waqt baad cid ka acp bahut bada ehlaan karne wala ha...

daya - abhijeet kesa ehlaan..

abhi - mein or purvi alag ho rahe ha..

all shocked to listen that earth sliped from there feet..

daya.- pagal hogae ho abhijeet..un sab batoo ko maan rahe ho..

abhi - daya mein ek acp hu or janta ki baat rakhna mera farz ha..vo sab yehi chahte ha..

acp - abhijeet tum jante hona ise kya hoga..

abhi - yes sir ise desh or humare bache ka ane wala bhavish sudhere ga...

all shocked...

daya - bacha abhijeet matlab purvi..

abhi - ha daya...

(all were hell shocked )

acp - abhijeet tum ese waqt par uska sath chod rahe ho jis waqt use tumhara sath sabse zayada chahiye..

abhi - mujhe ye karna hoga jis tarha yaha ke halat ho rahe ha mujhe ye faisla lena hi hoga..ek acp ka farz nibhana hoga..dono desho ko apse mein alag hona hi hoga or hume bhi...

mansi - abhijeet kya tum ek dusre ke bina reh paoge..?

abhi - mansi waqt ke sath - sath hum alag rehna sikh jae ge thoda time toh lage ga

daya - (angrily ) tum pagal hogae ho abhijeet jaha tak.mein janta hu mera abhi itna pathar dil nahi ha.

abhi - lekin ek acp pathar dil ha daya

daya - (angrily )sach kahu tumhare is acp ke bhoot ne tumhe andha kardiya tum abhi ho hi nahi tum ho toh sirf ek acp ho ek pathar dil acp sab ke liye or mere liye aj se tum sirf acp sir honge..samjhe tu sirf sir..

and he went inside in his room..

abhi - kevin tum jao or sab ko yeh baat batado ki acp thodi der mein kuch ehlan karne wale ha..

kevin (angrily ) - yes sir..

and he went..

acp - akhri baar bol raha hu abhijeet is decision se sirf tumhe sirf or sirf dukh hoga..

abhi - dcp sahab apne jab apne hi hath se apne bete ko mara tha tab kya apko dukh hua..

acp - use acp ne desh ke liye mara tha ek baap ne nahi...

abhi - usi tarha hi dcp sahab ye decision ek pati nahi kar raha ek acp kar raha ha..

anf he went inside his room..

**_outside.._**

person 1 - acp sahab apni biwi ko desh se nikalo..

all - nikalo purvi sayed ko desh se nikalo..

person 2 - acp desh dorhi ha...gadar ha..

soon kevin and mansi came outside..media surrounded them

media - inspector kevin inspector mansi app ko kya lagta ha kya us arab ki ladki ko us gadar ko acp sahab apnae ge..

mansi - ek minute apke pass koi proof ha jo app usse gadar keh rahe ha..jante bhi ha app vo bhi ek cid officer reh chuki ha..

media 2 - kya pata yeh bhi arab ke atankwadi ki chal ho isi liye purvi ne acp sahab ko pyar ke jall mein phasa diya taki vo desh ki suraksha ki information bata sake...

mansi - dekhiye desh ki suraksha ki information acp sahab nahi apni biwi ko bate ha or na hi apne bhai ko yaha yeh baat sirf headquater , dcp , dig , acp or sarkar ke beech rehti ha...

media was going to again ask but kevin stop..

kevin - dekhiye sawal jawab bad mein kariye ga..lekin abhi ke liye acp sahab ka order ha ki vo kuch minute mein apke samne ek badi announcement karne ja rahe ha isi liye us announcement ka intezar kariye..

in abhivi room..

purvi button the abhi 's shirt made him wear a tie..and coat..and kept head on his chest..

purvi - ek nayi chunoti or ek nayi zindagi ki jung ke liye taiyar hojaiye acp sahab..

abhi - tum taiyar ho ?

purvi - tickets book karli ha mene..

abhi - or tumhara samaan..

purvi - apki yadoo ke sath mein zinda nahi reh sakti mein vo sab sath nahi lekar jana chahti..

both closed his eyes to share and feel each other pain..both seprated for sometime both hold eachother hand...and started moving...upstairs on terrace.

on terrace..

the stand at the end and saw media and people taking there pics...soon team also came up...stairs..

abhi - mein cid mumbai ka acp abhijeet...aj se apni biwi purvi sayed jo ki arab ki beti ha use mein alag hota hu...or purvi ko apne desh vapiss jane ka order deta hu...

people - wooo ho. ...hip hip hurry...yehi ha ek asli acp ki nishani..yeh huna baat.. sahi fasla ha... es gadar ko desh se nikalo

abhi - daya purvi ko airport chod dena...

daya - mein nahi jauga sir..

abhi - its an order ...

all shocked as he was first time giving order to daya and he left the hand of purvi ...both looked at each other...purvi passed a smile..and started moving down

she went down stairs with other..abhi was looking blankly the path she went

**_Aasmaan tera mera hua_**

**_Khwaab ki tarah dhuaan dhuaan_**

**_Aasmaan tera mera hua_**

**_Saans ki tarah ruaan ruaan_**

in room purvi removed the mangalsutra and removed her bangles..abhi was noticing it from the door

**_Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye_**

**_Paaye mujhe hi paaye_**

**_Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye_**

after sometime she went outside she was going to sat in car but turned back see abhijeet no were..

**_Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara_**

**_Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara [x2]_**

suddenly her eyes fall on the side mirror..she looked abhi was standing up and seeing them blankly with no emotion both eyes meet

**_Tu jo mila toh yun hua_**

**_Ho gayi poori adhoori si duaa_**

**_Tu jo gaya, toh le gaya sang tere_**

**_Mere jeene ki har wajah_**

purvi 's lock broke with the car horn..she sat in the car..

**_Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye_**

**_Paaye mujhe hi paaye_**

**_Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye_**

**_Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara_**

**_Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara [x2]_**

she was looking out of the window and remember the beautiful time they spend together..diwali , echo point , journey , dance , hug

**_Tumpe miti tumse bani_**

**_Tumse hua hai haan khud pe yaqeen_**

**_Tu jo nahi to naa sahi_**

**_Main hoon yahaan toh tu hai yahin kahin_**

on other side abhi was standing in the same position and remembering the same memories

**_Ho jaaye jahaan tu jaaye_**

**_Paaye mujhe hi paaye_**

**_Saaye ye mere hain tujh mein samaaye_**

**_Saiyaara main saiyaara, Saiyaara tu saiyaara_**

**_Sitaaron ke jahaan mein milenge abb yaara [x2]_**

they reached the airport purvi got down daya also..

daya - apna dhyan rakhiye ga bhabhi..

purvi - daya bhai abhijeet ko akela mat chodiye ga vo pehle hi tote chuke ha..

listning this he hug purvi and brust out crying..

daya (tearly ) - mat jao bhabhi..

purvi - mujhe jana hoga bhaiya..

soon both seprated and went..purvi sat in the plane..

in house..

abhi was seeing at sky a plane went..he was notable to stand properly he fall down on his knees

aftersome days..

in india..

on tv

reporter - aj mumbai mein hue 7 blast ka case khatam hua..or cid ki investigation se pata chala ki yeh dushman desh afghan ki bahut badi sajish thi jinone blast karvae vo arab or hindustan ki dosti mein darar dalna chahte the or vo safal hue ...hadse ke baad community mein esa jhagda hu jisme kai muslim , hindu or anek dharam ke log mare gae or sara ilzam arab par dalene ke karan arab ne Hindustan se sare rishte todh diye ha..or hindustani muslim ko macca jane ke liye visa apply par rok laga di..or dusri baat yeh bhi ha ki hindustan mein ab bhi hindu or muslim mein jang jari ha..

in saudi arabia..

in riyad (capital )

reporter - its 4 th day after the death of famous businessman abrahim 's death today his daughter signed the property papers and accepted the property of her father...


	3. ch 3

**_jeet kaur - thanku and here is ur update_**

**_lucky - thanku and here is ur update_**

**_jiya - here is ur update_**

**_gauri20090 - jayada hogaya kya ?_**

**_dhanu - jayda nahi samajh aya ..._**

**_love cid - ab hogi bacho ki kahani shuru..._**

**_Shweta - sorry emotional kardiay_**

**_learning pen - thanku didi_**

**_Ananya - thanku and keep reviewing_**

**_guys plz violence ha is chapter mein but kisi ko harm karne ka koi motive nahi ha only for enjoyment _****_now enjoy_**

* * *

man - purvi tumhe apne dono bacho ko before birth marna dena chahiye..

purvi - nahi ahemed uncle..mein esa nahi karugi kyuki agar yeh nahi ae ge toh mein marr jaungi isi liye inhe duniya mein ane hi hoga..

uncle - samaj tum par ungli uthae ga .

purvi - toh uthane do mujhe koi parwah nahi ha mere bache abhijeet ki nishani ha..

uncle - agar samaj par uthai hui ungli ko toh tum ese nikar ti ho toh tumne usi samaj ke kehne par abhijeet ko kyu choda..

purvi was silent..

**_in mumbai.._**

**_there was silence_****_ in _****_beuro_**

**_abhi was in cabin and working daya was still anger on the abhi_**

**_suddenly a woman enter crying.._**

woman - mere bache ko bacha lijiye sahab mere bache ko bacha lijiye..

abhi came out from cabin..

daya hold the women..

daya - ek minute app shant ho jaiye mansi kursi lao...

and he made lady sat on chair..

lady - mere bache ko bacha lijiye sahab...

abhi - kya hua ha apke bache ko..

lady - sahab kuch logo ne mere bete ko pakad liya..vo log dusre dharam se the

suddenly phone rang...abhi picked up the call..

abhi - hello ...

man - acp sahab kese ha app..

abhi found some default..he kept the phone on speaker and and indicated something to shreya..

abhi - kon ?

man - yeh sab chodiye yeh bataiye app kese ha apni biwi ke jane ke baad ...

daya (angrily ) - bakwass band kar...

man - wese hum khush ha ki humare mumbai ko ek esa acp mila ha jisne logo ke kehne par apni biwi ko chod diya..

daya (angrily ) - apni zubaan ko lagam de..

but abhi stop daya..daya was shocked..

abhi - baat ko ghumao mat mude par ao..

man - dekhiye acp sahab jo apke pass aurat ai ha vo bhi ek islamic ha or uska beta bhi...isi liye humne use kidnap kiya humari main demand yeh ha ki tum humare dharam ke satiyo ko riha kardo or badle mein iski jaan bachalo..

abhi (calmly ) - mein esa kabhi nahi karu ga..

lady shocked she fall in the feets of abhi and stared crying abhi didn't care..daya seprated the lady..

man - tum toh gadar nikle apne dharam se gadari..areh ek antak wadi ke liye tum apne hi dharam ke logo ko nahi chod nahi chod rahe..

abhi - har muslim atankwaadi nahi hota vo sabhi bhai humare..or rahi baat tumhare sathiyo ki toh unhone kai logo ko mara ha jo dusre dharam se..isi liye vo sarkar ki giraft mein ha..

man - iska matlab tum us dharam ka sath do ge jo humare against ha..

abhi - mein kisi ka sath nahi de raha hu ek baat sunlo mere liye sab ek ha agar vo gunah karta ha toh saza hogi fir chahe vo hindu ho , muslim ho ya ek Christan..

man - toh fir dekhlo iska parinaam..

and a gun shoot phone got disconnected..

lady brust out crying

daya ( angrily ) - yeh apne kya kiya sir..

abhi - (calmly )mene wohi kiya jo ek acp ko karna chahiye tha..

daya - us bache ko jaan le li.. tumne.

abhi -(calmly ) jaan unhone li mene nahi..or kya karta mein chod deta unlogo ko areh firse ladna shuru kardet vo log..or unhe chodna bhi kanoon ke khilaf tha

daya - kanoon yeh bhi chahta ha ki chahe so mujrimo ko chodna pade lekin ek nirdosh ki jaan nahi jani chahiye...

abhi - (calmly )agar ek nirdosh ke badle 100 nirdosho ki jaan jae iska kya..

lady (crying ) - toh apko mera hi bacha mila tha kya..galti hogai app ke pass akar..mein yeh kese bhool gai ki app vohi acp ha jisne apni biwi ko ghar se kya desh se nikal diya..kyuko wo ek muslim thi..ek arab thi..ajj mera cid se vishvass uth gaya...uth gaya vishvas..she held down on her knees and brust out..all came near him and started calming her..without abhi..mansi phone rang..she went aside..after sometime she came..

mansi - ek achi khabar ha..

all looked towards her..

mansi - aunty apka beta sahi salamt ha..use ghar pahuncha diya ha ...

all shocked daya turned and found abhi no where...

freedy - yeh sab kese..

soon shreya enter...

shreya - jab us kidnapper ka call aya toh abhijeet sir ne sath mein hi indication dediya location trace karne mene location trace karke local police ko khabar dedi..jo goli chali vo police walo ki thi kidnappers ki nahi..

all become silent..

shreya - kya hua aplog itne chup kyu ha..?

mansi told her everything..

shreya - pehle kya vo cum zakhmi the jo aplogo ne or kardiya (to daya ) daya app..

lady - maff kijiye ga madame yeh sab meri wajha se..

shreya - nahi aunty apki wajha se nahi hua apki chinta jayas thi lekin inka bartav nahi..

**_on beach_**

a car stop a person tiredly came out it was abhi..he kept his coat and tie in car open the two buttons..rolled the cuffs up and sat near the sea..took a deep breath it was the same beach were he and purvi spend time during training..

**_wese hum khush ha ki humare mumbai ko ek esa acp mila ha jisne logo ke kehne par apni biwi ko chod diya.._**

**_app vohi acp ha jisne apni biwi ko ghar se kya desh se nikal diya..kyuki wo ek muslim thi_** ...

**_taiyar hojiye acp sahab ek nai zindagi ke liye..._**.

his throught got disturbed when he felt lick on the face..he turned and saw the dog...

abhi - rubi..

dog bark..

abhi ruffled his neck

abhi - kya tumhe bhi lagta ha ki mein galat kar raha hu..

dog become sad..

abhi - ajj mein sirf ek acp banke rehgaya ek kalank ko hatane ke chakar mein najane kitne kalan lag gae ha mujh par ajj...

voice - toh tu hi ha vo acp jisne humare sathiyo ko andar kiya ha..

abhi turned and look some people were standing with stick..he got up..and send the dog the dog ran..away..

man - bolo kaha ha humare bhaijaan..

abhi - alogo ke bhaijaan jail mein ha..

man - chup chap chod de unhe..

abhi - maff karna lekin mein nahi chod sakta ...

man - esi baat ha toh thik ha agar tum nahi chod sakte toh koi baat nahi tere sathi chode ge teri adh marri halat dekh kar..


	4. ch 4

**_kya guys itne kum reviews...mazza nahi aa raha chalo iss chapter mein ek good news abb khush or ha plz review guys ajj jung ka update nahi ho pae ga kyuki i am busy sorry guys...now enjoy_**

abhi - dekhiye sarkarne yeh faisla shanti se solve karbe ko kaha ha..

man - accha humare sathi jail mein ha kaiyo ko mardiya gaya or hum ese chup bethe rahe

abhi - toh apne bhi toh unhe mara na or vese bhi mujhe marne se ya ladhne se kya hoga app jitna bhi mare ge mein sahu ga or end mein marr jauga..marna ka gamm sirf cid manae gi or koi nahi or iske baad koi or ae ge acp bane ga esa hi kare ga app bhi uske sath same kare jesa app mere sath kare ge..vo bhi mare ga fir teesra ae ga..jo bhi ae ga app marte jae ge lekin apne sathiyo ko..

but he stoped as one man attack with stick on rod..

man - hume gyan mat de samjha..

abhi again got up..

abhi - dekho bhai mein gyan nahi de raha hu..mein bus samjha..

but he stop as on person shoot with gun on his leg..he fall down holding his leg..

abhi - ahhh..

man 2 - bol chodta ha humare bhaijaan ko..

abhi - nahi..

man 1 hold his collar and punch on hi face

man 3 - ab..

abhi - kabhi nahi..

man 4 - toh tere zinda rehna ka koi faida nahi ha

he pointed the gun towards

man 5 - bhaijaan apko nahi lagta ki kahi na kahi iski baat mein dum ha..

man 4 - ek dum chup..

man 5 - nahi bhaijaan esa gunha maat kijiye..bhaijaan humara maksad chahe sahi ha lekin karne ka dhang galat ha..

man 1 slapped man 5

man 1 - tu door reh tujhe to baad mein dekhe ge ..(man 4 ) marr de isse..

man 4 pointed at gun again at abhijeet

and shoot gun fall from his hand team had came to rescue..

acp - lejao ise..

freedy , shreya , pankaj , kevin and mansi took them..

abhi - ek.minute ise chod do (he pointed 5 ) iski koi galti nahi ha ulta isne mujhe bachane ki koshish ki ha..

acp.- chod do..

team left man 5

man 5 - ek baat bolu sahab cid ko ek acha acp mila ha apke roop mein jo sirf ek hindustani ka dharam dekhta ha..nahi toh ab tak do dharam ke log samne ajte ha to ladhne lag jate ha va toh ulta sidha bolte ha

abhi - mujhe bhi khushi ha ki kai log ese ha jo meri baat samjhte ha..ab tum jao..

(man 5 went )

acp turned towards abhi..

acp (angrily ) -pagal hogae ho kya self defence toh karsakte the na..(abhi downed his head)

daya - aggar hum time par nahi ate toh jante ho na vo kya karte

( abhi lifted his face )

abhi - ( lost tone ) mardete..(acp and daya shocked with the calm answer ) mar hi jata sab kuch toh kho chuka hu mein..ab sirf jism bacha ha..bejaan jism vo bhi chod jata ajjj..

( but he stop as daya hugged him abhi closed his eyes as he need that hug..he need the support acp eyes become teary )

daya - (tearly in hug )maff karde yarr..

abhi (tearly in hug ) - mene kabhi nahi socha tha ki ek esa hindustan dekhu ga...yarr..

acp - isme galti kiski bhi nahi ha..galti sirf un atankwadiyo ki ha jinka yeh plan tha hindustan ko todne ka..

daya - lekin ab kar bhi kya kar sakte ha..

abhi (pov) - mujhe yeh hindustan pehle jesa karna hi hoga...

acp.- chalo chalte ha vapisss beuro..

abhi - sir app log jaiye mein thodi der baad ata hu..

daya - nahi boss pehle pehle tum humare sath hospital chaloge treatment ke liye..nahi toh dard badh jae ge..

abhi laughed lightly

abhi (lost tone ) - ab mujhe kisi bhi chot par dard nahi hoti..

both understand the pain is still in his heart..

abhi - i mean mein raste mein karwalu ga..

daya - thik ha lekin dhyan se..

abhi went..

daya and acp where looking at the way..

acp.- daya us faisle ne najane kitni zindagi barbaad..

daya - najane dono kitne time baad sath ae the lekin firse alag hogae...

**_on other side.._**

purvi was standing near the window and seeing outside...door knock..

purvi - ajaiye anadar..

ahemed enter..

ahemed - purvi beta ye lo..

and he gave envlope to purvi..

purvi - ye kya ha ?

ahemed - kuch ladko ki taswarie ha tumhare nigah ke liye ..

purvi (angrily ) - app jante bhi ha app kya keh rahe ha..

ahemed - mein thik keh raha hu beta dekho bahut jald tum maa bane wali ho zara socho tumhare bacho ko ammi ka pyar toh mile ga lekin abbu ka nahi..

purvi - uncle mera ek baar nigah hogaya ha..abhijeet se

ahemed - lekin usne tumhe chod diya ha..or shayad vo bhi apne liye dusra sathi dhund raha ho..

purvi - maff kijiye ga uncle lekin humara pyar itna kamzor nahi ha jitna app soch rahe ha..abhijeet or mein sirf alag hue ha sirf humara talak nahi hua or mujhe vishvass ha ki agar mene phirse nigah kiya toh mujhe or mere bacho ko vo pyar nahi mile ga jo abhijeet de sakta ha..

ahemed - na tum nigah karna chahti or na hi un bacho ko marna chahti ho toh tum karna kya chati ho..

purvi was silent...

ahemed - meri mano beta tum use talak de do...

purvi - nahi mein abhijeet ko talak nahi du gi kyuki mujhe pura vishvass ha ki ek na ek din hum dono marne se pehle ek sath zarur honge...

ahemed (pov) - tum dono ke pyar ko slam karta hu mein purvi tumhare har ek faisle par mera sath jarur hoga...or mujhe bhi vishvass ha ki tum dono ek din jarur miloge or ye kaam koi nahi tumhare bache hi kare ge

**_at night_**

**_on other side.._**

**_in daya's room.._**

daya was sitting..in room shreya enter and throw shopping bags..near daya..

daya - yeh kya kuch lai ho mere liye..

shreya - khud hi dekh lijiye..

daya open the bag there was box he opened it and there were clothes of some kids..

daya - tumhe nahi lagta ki yeh mere size se kuch zayada hi chote ha...

shreya - tumhare kiye honge lekin humare baby ke liye nahi..

daya - phir thik..

but he stop realizing what she said..

daya - kya kaha tumne..

shreya - jo apne suna hone baby wale baby ke father..

daya become happy..

daya - woho haaaaha..woho..he picked up sweet box and ran outside..

shouting..

shreya - daya armram se..

**_in hall.._**

listning the noise abhi , mansi and acp came out..

abhi - kya baat ha daya kyu..

but he stoo as daya put the sweet piece in his mouth...

acp.- beta yeh mithai kis khushi mein..

daya - dad bahut jaldi apko dada ji kehne ke liye or abhi tumhe bade papa ke liye bahut zald ane wala ha..

mansi - matlab mein bhi bahut jald masi bane wali hu

daya - ji

abhi - congratulation shreya..

and he gave side hug to shreya..

shreya - thanku bhai

abhi - ( pov) mein nahi chahta ki daya ka ane wala bacha iss samaj mein rahe jaha sirf nafrat ha bus thod din ruk jao daya ...fir sab kuch thik hojae ga samaj mein


	5. ch 5

**_ha...ha...guys aplogo ko kya laga mein abhivi shuru karne wali hu areh itni jaldi nahi abhi toh shuruwat _****_ha...now enjoy_** **_thanku_** **_everyone for reviewing i will give ur answer tomorrow... now enjoy_**

next morning

all were on the dining tabel for breakfast..

suddenly abhi phone rang..

abhi - hello

man - apki request accept hogai ha...

abhi - really

man - ji ajj ek meeting rakhi gai ha dono paksho se khud pm and president honge...apko bhi delhi pahunchna ha..jitni jaldi hosak app pahunch jaiye humne tickets book kardi ha special app ko abhi nikal na ha..

abhi got up..

abhi - ok mein aa raha hu ...

he cut the call..and wore his coat

abhi - daya mein delhi ja raha hu beuro sambhal lena plz..

daya - lekin itna urgent kyu..

abhi - baad mein pata chal jae ga..

acp - pehle khana toh khalo..

abhi - plz abhi nahi..

and he went..

acp.- ise kya hua..

daya - dad yeh kabhi bhi hume bata hi nahi ha..

acp - hmm..

mansi on the news channel

**_repoter - ajj sarkar dharam par horahe jaghdo par ek naya or akhri fasla sarkar lene ja rahi sarkar ke hisab se yeh fasla horahi jung ki kaya palat karde ga.._**

acp - ab samjha abhijeet kyu itni harbari mein tha..

daya - dekhte ha sarkar kya fasla le rahi ha..

**_reporter - breaking news abhi abhi khabar mili ha ki ajj ka fasla cid mumbai ke acp abhijeet jo.ab kuch hi der mein humare sath honge unhone rakha tha sarkar ke samne jise sarkar ne sehmati jatai or ajj dono dharam ke samne yeh fasla rakha jae ga..jisme pm ke sath sath president or minister or kahi senior wakil bhi honge dekhte ha akhir yeh fasla ha kya cheez.._**

in home all were socked..

mansi - aplogo ko pata ha kya isne kya fasla liye..

daya - jo bhi bus pehle jesa galat faisla na liya ho..

on other hand..

abhi soon landed to delhi..

a car stop abhi got down from the ground..soon media surrounded them

reporter - sir ajj ka faisla kya ha ?

abhi - thodi der mein pata chal jae ga..

report - kya yeh phirse hindustan ko jode gi..

abhi - ji bilkul isi liye toh dono dharam ke logo sehmti se hi yeh fasle ko mana jae ga..

report - kya yeh faisla vesa hi hoga jese pehle liya tha apni biwi ko chod ne ka..

abhi feet stop there

**_mein app par apne karan kalank _****_nahi sehen kar sakti_**

**_hume apne desh ke liye alag hona hi hoga_**

tear got in his eyes..

reporter - bataiye sir..kya yeh fasla vesa hi hoga..

abhi (in low tone ) - ha bhi or na bhi..

and he went

report - sir..sir..

**_in beuro_**

shreya - in reporters ko sirf ek moka chahiye dukh dene ga..

mansi - sahi kaha..shreya abhijeet agar inse door rahe toh better ha..

**_in delhi_**

**_in cabin_**

abhi - sorry sir ane mein deri hogi..(he shook hand with pm ) acp abhijeet cid mumbai

pm - bahut suna ha apke bare mein koi baat nahi bethiye app..(abhi sat ) vese apki advice kafi achi ha..humne chief justice ki bhi rae li ha..they are also agree so bina kisi der ke hum yeh fasla suna chahte ha..

muslim leader - dhyan se kahi esa na ho minority ko daba diya jae..

hindu leader - or kai is chakar mein or khoon kahraba na hojae...

(both leaders glared each other )

abhi - yeh fasla suna ne se pehle mein kuch bolna chahta hu..

president - boliye..

abhi - dekhiye puri duniya mein hindustan hi esa ha jaha har dharam ke log sabse zayda ginto mein ha..yaha har dharam ki izzat ko jati humari sarkar bina kisi dharam ko dekh kar sabki madat karti ha mein puchna chahta hu yaha kitne log chahte ha ki yeh desh mein shanti or pyar rahe., ekta rahe , izzat rahe , bhaichara rahe

all raised there hand..

abhi - sab chahte ha lekin pehle koi nahi kar raha (all down there head ) dekhiye ekta bana ne ke liye hume mein se hum tak pahuchna hoga..HUM ek esa shabd jisme hindu dharam ka "H" "U" bhi ha or "M" muslim bhi..or yeb hum ab tab pura hoga jab app log ek sath ae ge...(both leaders looked at each other and smiled little )

muslim - bate toh kafi achi karte ho sachme sahi banda chuna ha..

abhi smile softly..

**_in beuro all were felling proud_**

**_in delhi_**

**_in cabin_**

lawyer**_ \- _**chaliye ab fasla bhi suna dijye..

abhijeet open the file

abhi - hum dono dhram ki demands ko agge rakhte hue yeh faisla liya ha ki hum unke sathi yo ko chodne ki ijazzat dete ha ..(all become happy ) sirf yehi nahi jinke sadasy is beech mare gae ha unhe kuch paiso ko madat bhi karte ha jinka kamane wale chale gae ha unhe hum ek sarkari nokari dege or bacho ko scholarship bhi sirf yehi nahi muslim paksho ke liye hajj jane ki yatra ke bare mein khud pm (he took a deep breath ) arab sarkar se baat kare gi lekin ek shart ha agar isse lagu karvana ha toh app dono dharam ko appas mein hath milana hoga manzoor ha..?

both leader look at each other..suddenly a lawyer stood up

lawyer - hum kese man le ki iske baad shanti bani rahe gi..(both leader looked at him )

abhi - kabhi kabar dukh hota ha ki apne hi log bichme agg lagane ajate ha..yeh fasla soch samjh kar liya ja raha ha agar koi esa karne ki koshish karta ha toh police us bases par strict action le gi humare khabri har ek mod par hote ha..chahe vo gali ka konsa bhi cona ho

hindu leader - vese insab se sab ko faiyada ha sarkar ko bhi akhir labour mil jae gi (and he laughed ) kyu khan sahab..

khan - sahi kaha mishra ji ...

both stood up and hug each other...

**_in beuro all were happy_**

**_in tv_**

reporter - darshko ajj sachme fasle ke karan naya suraj uga ha hum sab kehte rahe ha ki hume sarkar se yeh chahiye vo chahiye ajj us cheez ko hi hathiyar banakar dono dharmo ko sarkar sath le ai ha dono paksh mein ha kardi gai ha faisle se pura hindustan khush ha..sarkar ka kehna ha ki log yeh paise bank mein apna adhar card dikhakar le sakte ha.. or agar apki baat koi nahi sun raha toh app police ya cid ko inform karsakte ha vo ki inke khilaf puri karwahi kare ge..

soon abhijeet came out..media surrounded them.

reporter - sir kya arab sarkar ke sath hindustan sarkar samjho ta kare gi...?.

abhi - koshish jari ha or shayad ho bhi jae..

reporter - sahi kai aphiki koi sajish toh nahi..

abhi - kesi sajish ?

reporter - sir apki biwi bhi to arab se ha..agar esa hoga toh vo hindustan aa sakti ha..

(he closed his eyes took deep breath )

abhi - ji ha askati ha...

reporter - toh kahi esa toh nahi app unhe vapiss lane ki koshish kar rahe ha lekin yeh bat ap jante ha ki unpar gadar ja arop ha

abhi - vo gadar nahi ha..

report - agar gadar nahi toh vo samne kyu nahi ai jawab dene bus peeth dikhakar kyu chale gi...smana kyu nahi kiya..

abhi was silent with the question


	6. ch 6

**_mansi - sorry yarr teri yaha zarurat ha purvi ke pass ahemad ha.._**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_jiya - unka kaam hi esa ha_**

**_emaan - here is ur update and thanku_**

**_shweta - unki adat ha bakwass karne ki_**

**_love cid - itni jaldi purvi nahi ae gi_**

**_learning pen - thanku didi_**

**_gauri20090 - thod der lage gi meherba pass ate - ate _**

**_now enjoy some happy moment next chapter hoga hatke_**

**_abhi enter in the home and dirctly went to the _****_room..daya and all were shocked_****_all looked at each other nd nodded_**.

**_in room_**

abhi was looking outside..

**_apki biwi gadar ha..._**

**_agar nahi ha toh wo ese peeth dikha kar kyu bhag gai apko chod kar..._**

a tear fall from his eyes he closed that.. door knocked..abhi rubbed his tears..

abhi (heavily ) - ajao..

acp , daya ,shreya and mansi enter...abhi turned all shocked his eyes were red

daya - tum ro rahe the..

abhi - areh nahi yarr laptop par kaam kar rahe the kafi der se toh ankhose pani aa raha ha vese app yaha..

acp - areh hum toh tumhari tarif karne ae the vakai abhijeet kya faisla kiya ha tumne..

abhi - thanku dad

daya - vese tumne ye sab kyu kiya..

abhi - tumhare liye daya mein nahi chahta tha ki meri bhatiji us halat.mein ae jo ajj ae ha isi liye ye kadam utha aya..

daya hug him..

daya - kyi sochte ho itna bina kisi khoon ke.rishte se..

abhi - bhai ha tu mera..yarr..khoon ka nahi dil ka rishta ha..tum sabke sath..

and he seprated..

abhi.- ab jao hmm mein bahut thak gaya hu baki bate bad mein kare ge..

**_soon they went out_**

outside

all came outside daya was tensed..

acp - kya baat ha daya...

daya - abhi khush nahi ha dad vo kafi akela feel kar raha ha..vo humse jooth bhi bol raha ki vo ro nahi raha ..lekin mujhe pata ha..vo ro raha tha kuch chupa raha tha humse..

acp.- sahi keh rahe ho daya... tum

daya - mujhe dar ha ki mera bahi kahi vo senior inspector abhijeet na banjae jo shuruvat mein tha...

mansi - esa kuch nahi hoga bhai jabtak app unke sath ha..

shreya - mansi thik.keh rahi ha daya app koshish kijiye puchne ki..

daya - mein koshish karu ga..

**_after that he never show intrest in any topic he got introvert..in morning he went do his work in cabin only only talk on case came at night and directly went to his room all were tensed for him..._**

**_days got spend soon 9 months past_**

in arab

hospital..

purvi open her eyes and tried to sit up..

ahemed - arah mein se bache

purvi - bache kaha ha..

ahemed - khuda ki meher se tum do beto ko ammi bani ho purvi vo ek dum thik ha wo dekho (and he indicated swing ) kese maze se so rahe ha...

purvi got down ahemed hold her she bend near kids..with teary eyes..

purvi - uncle mere dono bache sabko ek saman nazar se dekhe ge or ek hi saman samjhe jae ge..isi liye (she kept on the babies face ) inka naam hoaga kabir or karan..

**_in mumbai.._****_in hospital_**

daya was moving to and fro..

acp - daya shant hojau..

daya - kese shant hojau dad shreya andar ha or abhi bhi case par gaya ha..

acp - koi baat nahi daya honsla rakho..

soon doctor came..

dr. - dcp sahab ladoo toh khilaiye akhir apki dad bangae ha..

acp become happy..daya was getting no words he saw happy kevin hug him..

kevin - congo bhai

dr. - daya sir app bahut nasib vale ha ek beti ke baap bane ha app..

daya - oh my godd...matlab pari oh my god ha..ha..

nurse came out with the child and handel to daya..

daya - dad plz pehle app..

acp - daya tum pakdo na..

daya - plz dad pehle app..

acp hold the child his eyez become teary...he kissed on her head..and he handed it to daya nurse came out

nurse - patient ko hosh aa raha ha..

**_in cabin.._**

_all enter mansi supported shreya to sit daya handed child to shreya hold it.._acp - kesa feel kar rahi ho shreya..

shreya - thik hu sir..

mansi - madame ab se app or baby rest kare ge or hum apki seva..

daya - areh bechare kevin ko kis baat ki saza de rahe ho..

kevin - saza kesi sir mein bhi toh ruku ga..kyu dcp sir..

acp.- thik ha ruk jana..

**_soon abhi enter calling on phone.._**abhi.- sir case ki report send hogai ha..ji..ok sir..

(and he cut the call )..

acp - kiska tha..

abhi - headquarters dad (to shreya ) kesi ho ab tum

shreya - thik hu bhai..

daya - apni bhatji se toh mil lo..

abhi - maff karna daya lekin mein abhi ek bade papa ki hasiyat se nahi aya hu abhi ek acp encounter karke aya ha...so pehle hath dholu...

daya smile and nodded..abhi went in washroom...daya smile got dissapered.

acp - kya baat ha daya...

daya - sir app bhool rahe ha ki shreya se pehle purvi ki bari thi..

all remember...and become sad...

dr.s - yarr ajke din toh mooh mat latakao or uske face par bhi itne dino baad muskurahat ai ha usse bhi enjoy karo..

all smiled..soon he went near the baby he looked at sleeping cutie figure in cardle and start moving it..a cute smile appear on his face

daya - bus kar abhi mera baby ha..

acp - vo toh dekhar pata lagat ha bilkul tumhari tarha cutiee ha haina abhi..

abhi just smile..

dr.s - kya yarr kabse tum log baby baby laga rahe ho koi naam toh rakho uska..

mansi - drishti rakhe..

acp - nahi divyana.

dr.s - boss bichari se spelling nahi learn nahi honge..diyna rakhe..

kevin - diya kese rakhe ge..

mansi - yeh diya kon ha ?

kevin - yarr sirf naam suggest kiya ha

shreya looked at abhi who was only looking at the child with smile

shreya - abhi bhai app kya bolte ha..

all turned towards him..

abhi - daya iski ankhe tum par ha or baki sab shreya par...toh kyu na iska naam divya rakhe

acp - waha kafi acha naam ha..

dr.s - ha abhijeet..really awsome

mansi - divya yani humari divu..

..

daya - wese abhi meri beti ko itna kyu ghoor rahe ho..

abhi - sirf teri beti nahi ha daya meri bhi ab..akhir bada hi sahi lekin papa toh hu na..

shreya - vo toh ha divya ke bade papa

all laughed..abhi just smile


	7. ch 7

**_sorry guys ajj jung ka update nahi hoga but mein rose ke 2 update du gi actually i am busy in diwali work_**

**_thanku guest , emaan , lucky , abhi , shweta , gauri20090 , priya , mansi for reviewing_**

**_mansi - tujhe purvi se nahi baat karne du gi..kyuki tera ek important charachter ha story mein or ha shukar ha apke exam kahatam hue kyuki ab mere T 20 ha dekhna kese satati hu tujhe late update dekar..tujhe ek baat bolu mera school mein play ha script mujhe likhni ha or mujhe sirf tera naam yad arah tha isi liye tera name add kardiya school ply mein_**

**_shweta - sorry dear.._**

**_now enjoy_**

soon both ladies were discharge from hospital both were back to home

in arab

purvi was choosing the baby food for kids her eyes fall on couple...fighting

man - yeh lona plz

woman - hum yeh lenge.

man - nahi yeh...

purvi went to flashback..

flashback..

in mall

purvi - suniye daya ke liye yeh best rahe gi..

abhi - nahi yeh achi lage gi..

purvi - plz na yeh lete ha yeh uska favrouite colour ha..

abhi - lekin uspe uska pasand ka cartoon ha..

purvi - lekin unhe cartoon se zayada colour pyar ha..

all gathered and started looking at the couple

abhi - galat use cartoon pasand ha pehel..

purvi - unhe colour pasand ha..

abhi - tum meri baat kyu nahi sunti..

purvi - areh aap meri baat nahi sunte..

seeing the fight manager came..

manager - sir mam any problem

abhivi - app bichmein maat boliye..

manager got afraid

abhi - dekho vo mere sath zayda tume spend karta ha..

purvi - lekin mein bhi use apse acha janti..

abhi - tum...

manager - ek minute ek minute mam sir ek kaam kijiye app dono yeh lejaiye or paise ek ke de dijiye..ab thik ha..or app apne bete par chor dijiye jo use chahiye vo rakhle ga..

in park..

both were laughing badly

purvi - really abhi kya Bevakoof banaya humne..(she started laughing )..

abhi - mujhe bahut mazza aya bichara dar hi gaya tha..vo..vese idea acha tha paise bacahne ka

flashback over

he thought broke by the child crying voice..she saw child was crying..

at home

purvi took the babies in cardile..both babies were enjoying in cardile after feeding purvi bend down..and started swinging the cardile.her eyes filled with tears

purvi -Surmayee ankhiyon main nanha munna ek sapana de jaa re

nindiya ke udate paakhi re, ankhiyon maon aaja saathi re

raa rii raa ram o raaree ram

(she closed her eyes **_tear sliped from her eyes )_**

sachcha koi sapanaa dejaa

mujhako ko apana dejaa

anajaana sa magar kuchh pahachaana sa

halka phulka shabanami

resham se bhi reshami

suramai ...

**_she open her eyes and saw abhijeet near him with smile who bend and started moving the cardile..both started swinging cardile_**

raat ke rath par jaane vaale

neend ka ras barasaane vaale

itana kar de ko meri ankhain bhar de

ankhon main basata rahe, sapana ye hansata rahe

sapana yoonN chalata rahe

ankhiyon main basata rahe

suramai

..

both got up purvi was crying abhi removed her tears..

abhi - uhu rona nahi or nahi inhe rone dena (he indicated the babies ) mein tumhare pass nahi lekin tumhare dil mein toh hu na or inke bhi hmm wada toh nahi karta lekin itna keh sakta hu..hum phirse ek honge..

he step back and got disappeared..purvi closed her eyes...

purvi - apne sahi kaha abhijeet hun ek honge humare bache hume sath lae ge..or mein apko wada kartu ki ek maa ke sath sath ek pita kabhi kaam sambhalu gi. or bache door rehkar maa baap se waffa ya narz ho jate ha lekin yeh wese nahi honge..

**_in india.._**

**_in home.._**

baby girl was crying..contiusly

shreya - daya uthiye na baby ko sambhaliye...

but daya was sleeping..she herd a knock on the door she got up and went..it was abhi..

abhi - kya hua shreya...

shreya - bhai vo divya ka dudh pine ka time ha but daya sambhal hi nahi rahe..vo soe ha app ko pata ha vo charr baje kitni gehri need mein so rahe hote ha toh plz app sambhal lijiye plz app use goud mein utha lijiye..or vese bhi ek baar bhi app usse dhangse mile bhi nahi ha..ek baar toh apni bhatiji ko sambhaliye ...

abhi - thik ha tum jao mein dono ko sambhalta hu.

shreya - dono..

abhi indicates at daya who was disturb

shreya - inhe toh ab app hi sambhal sakte ha..

abhi went inside shreya went to kitchen..

**_in room_**

abhi enter wisteling and went near baby and picked baby got silent

**_abhi -Aa chal ke tujhe main le ke chalu,_**

**_Ik aise gagan ke tale_**

**_Jahan ghum bhee na ho aansu bhee na ho_**

**_Bas pyar hee pyar pale_**

**_Aa chal ke tujhe main le ke chalu,_**

**_Ik aise gagan ke tale_**

he took her near the window she started hitting on window glass

**_abhi -Jahan ghum bhee na ho aansu bhee na ho_**

**_Bas pyar hee pyar pale_**

**_ik aise gagan ke tale_**

**_Suraj kee pehlee kiran sey,_**

**_Aasha kaa sawera jage_**

**_Suraj kee pehlee kiran sey,_**

**_Aasha kaa sawera jage_**

**_Chanda kee kiran sey dhul kar,_**

**_Ghanghor andhera bhage_**

**_Chanda kee kiran sey dhul kar,_**

**_Ghanghor andhera bhage_**

he see the baby baby also see her and smile

**_abhi -Kabhee dhup khile kabhee chhav mile,_**

**_Lambee sedagar naa khale_**

**_Jahan ghum bhee naa ho aansu bhee naa ho,_**

**_Bas pyar hee pyar pale_**

**_ik aise gagan ke tale_**

he slide the door and rook child to balcony

**_Jahan dur najar daud aaye,_**

**_Aajad gagan laharaye laharayee_**

**_Jahan dur najar daud aaye,_**

**_Aajad gagan laharaye_**

**_Jahan rang birange panchhee,_**

**_Aasha kaa sandesa laye_**

**_Jahan rang birange panchhee,_**

**_aasha kaa sandesa laye_**

**_Sapno me palee hansatee ho kalee,_**

**_Jahan sham suhanee dhale_**

**_Jahan ghum bhee na ho aansu bhee na ho_**

**_Bas pyar hee pyar pale_**

**_ik aise gagan ke tale_**

**_Sapno ke aise jahan mein_**

**_Jahan pyar hee pyar khila ho_**

he took her near the flower pot and show her flower..

**_Ham ja ke waha kho jaye_**

**_Shikuwa na koyee ghila ho_**

**_Kahee bhair naa ho koyee ghair naa ho,_**

**_Sab milke chalte chale_**

**_Jahan ghum bhee na ho aansu bhee na ho,_**

**_Bas pyar hee pyar pale_**

**_ik aise gagan ke tale_**

**_Aa chal ke tujhe me leke chalu,_**

**_Ik aise gagan ke tale_**

**_Jahan ghum bhee na ho aansu bhee na ho_**

**_Bas pyar hee pyar pale_**

**_ik aise gagan ke tale._**

**_ik aise gagan ke_**

shreya came

shreya - areh yeh to so gai..

abhi - hmm..mein chalta hu..

and he went outside..

shreya - inhe kya hua..


	8. ch 8

**_uys galti thi pichle upadate mein sorry actually divya didnvt konw abhijeet unke bade papa ha vo reason age pata lage ga or _****_ye raha 2nd update with a huge mystry_**

**_after 16 years.._**

voice - divya...divya...uth ja ab or kitna soe gi..

a girl throw the blanket..shreya came

shreya - shukar ha app uth gai..nahi toh papa ko bulana padta..

divya - kya mumma app bhi na ..

voice - shreya ...shreya mera khana kaha ha..

shreya (shouted ) - aa rahi hu (to divya ) tujhe pata hai na kya karna ha ajj

divya - pata ha maa store room saff karna ha...

shreya - good..

divya - vo apke liye hoga mere liye nahi..

voice - shreyaa...

divya - jaiye maa kahi esa na ho vo aphiko na kha jae ..nashte mein..

shreya - wo toh dahar sunkar lag hi raha ha..

both laughed

shreya - ab jaldi ja or ready ho ja or nashte ke liye ajja...

and she went..down..and divya went to washroom...

**_after sometime_**

**_down stairs.._**

daya was playing on phone and acp was reading newspaper..divya came down..

divya - good morning everyone...

daya and acp - morning..

she took the apple and snatched the mobile from daya..

daya - yeh kya kiya tumne itna badiya game chal raha tha...

divya - dadu..

acp - daya tum itne bade hogae ho abhi bhi game khel te ho kuch toh sharam karo..

daya - dad app har barr mujhe dant te ha kabhi ise bhi toh boliye..

acp - meri poti bahut samjhdar ha samjhe agar use kisi ne bhi kuch kaha toh dekh lena..

divya throw the mobile towards daya he caught it

divya - yeh lijye dad tut gaya apka recorde

(to shreya ) mumma mera hair dryer kaha ha mil hi nahi raha

shreya - ek kaam kar masi se mangle humara kharab ha..

daya - or ha yeh bhi puchlena kevin aya ki nahi

divya - ok

**_and she went_**

door bell rang man open the door a girl hug him tightly the man was shocked..girl turn his face upwards..and shock. she was looking at a well built man in white shirt and white jeans..and a frameless thin opticals...with black hairs

divya (pov) - he is so cool..

mansi came out from the room..and shock..

mansi - abhijeet

abhi turned..mansi came near them..

mansi - (to divya ) tum yaha ?

abhi - tum janti ho..ise

mansi - p..p..padosi ki beti ha..

divya - hi ek baat bolu kafi cool lag rahe ha by the way apki age kya ha...

abhi looked at mansi who was indicating from back to keep quite but divya was only looking at abhi..

mansi (pov) - kya zamana agaya ha apne bade papa se ishq lada rahi ha hey bhagwaan sambhal lena..

abhi (to divya ) - kamal ha aksar log naam puchte ha..tumne toh sidha age hi puchli..

divya - areh ab boyfriend ki age toh paat honi chaiye...

abhi was confused mansi came near him

mansi - apko jana hai na abhijeet ...case aya ha (abhi looked at her with and nodded in confusion divya was shocked )

mansi - toh jaiye kyuki time dekhiye 9:30 hogae ha..

abhi - oh shit mein chalta hu..

he hang the coat on his arm and ran away...

divya - masi kevin uncle bahar kya gae apne kisi or ko unki jagha..(in dramaticly) ghor kal yug ha

mansi - shut up drama karne par apni maa par gai ha...

divya - dadu toh bolte ha ki mein dad par gai hu..yarr aplog ek par raho na itna confuse maat karo..

mansi - chup kar meri maa or tu kya yeh boyfriend boyfriend laga rahi ha..tujhe pata jise tune abhi baat ki vo tumhare baap se ek saal baada ha...

divya (shock...) - what

mansi - ji iska matlab vo apke uncle ha..naki boyfriend or vo mera muh bola bhai ha samjhi.. lekin yeh baat apne mom dad ko maat batana ki tum use mili thi..

divya - kyu?

mansi - nahi toh teri entry band hojae gi yaha..

divya - kyu ?

mansi - dekh tujhe meri kasam ki tu mujhse yeh kyu nahi puche gi or na hi apne parents ko batae gi..

divya (irritated )- acha thik ha...masi app bhi dad se kam nahi ho bachpani mein..

mansi - wese tum yaha..

divya - masi hair dryer kharab hogaya ha apna dedo na..

mansi nodded in disappointment went and brought the dryer and gave her she went..

**_in home..._**

**_in room_**

divya was looking in the mirror..and wad drying her hairs ..

divya (pov) - masi ne mujhse yeh kah ki unke barre mein mom - dad ko nahi batana or aggar bata bhi diya toh vo kar bhi kya lenge...vo konsa unhe jante ha

voice - divya jaldi aa...

divya (shouted ) - ai maa...

and she cover her face with sacaf..and went down..

**_in store.._**

door open divya was standing with broom

divya - mummy yaha kaha koi cockroach ya chuha toh nahi...

shreya - oho senior inspector daya ki beti or chuho se darti ha..

divya - d..d..darti nahi hu..darati hu vo kya haina kahi mujhe ese dekh kar bichare dar na jae..marr jae ge heart attack se

shereya - ek baat bolu..

divya - maa ek kya do boliye akhir app meri mummy...

shreya - sirf yehi bolna ha ki tumhara sense of humour kafi ghatiya ha..

divya (irritated ) - pata ha pata ha abb ap jaiye or mujhe kaam karne dijiy...

shreya - tujhe sirf jale saff karne ko kaha or kuch bhi maat karn Kisi chezz ko hath maat lagana samjhi..

divya - samjh gai ab app jaiye..

shreya went divya enter..

divya - hey bhagwaan chuho se raksha karna ..

and she started cleaning it suddenly a cockroach jumped on her..

divya - ahhh..

she steped back and collied with wall a cloth fall down..on her she removes and her eyes fall on pic she shocked...it was a pic abhi was sitting on chair..and purvi was on one side dayareya and kevensi on back and side and other team also it was clicked when it was first day of abhi as acp

divya - yeh toh wohi ha jinse mein ajj takrai thi..


	9. ch 9

**_mansi - ab kya kare or koi sujh hi nahi raha tha or meri kismat dekh tera role mein hi play kar rahi hu or sorry yarr abhivi ko jaldi milvane ki demand ha_**

**_lucky - here is ur update_**

**_shweta - andaza lagaiye ms.hoshiyar.._**

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_priya - thanku dear apne bata diya mene vo change kardiya thanku so so much_**

**_jiya - yehi toh dekhne wala ha_**

**_gauri20090 - karna pada yarr...abhivi milap jaldi chaihiye sab ko or agar vo jaldi hua toh story khatam_**

**_so guys yeh raha update plz review karke bataiye ga kesa laga.._**

divya - yeh to same banda ha jo mujhse takraya tha..

she looked around and some photos were hanging..she removed the cloths from everything she shocked it was duo meomries..

divya - yeh insan papa ke itne close ha..pata nahi tha..or yeh lady kon ha jo inke sath ha or mansi masi ne mujhe voh sab chupane ko kyu kaha...jarur kuch gadbad ha kuch to garbarh ha divya..ab tujhe hi yeh dhundna pade ga..

voice - divya...divya...

divya - ai..

and she went..outside..

**_outside_**shreya - divya zara time batana wall clock kharab ha time set karna ha..

divya - mummy 9 o good 9 baj gae..bye mom i am getting late for gym..

shreya - areh aram se...

divya didn't hear and went..

**_in gym.._**

divya - what diwali vication hey bhagwaan diwali shuru nahi hui hoti or chutiya pehle hojati ha..ab kya karu..

and she looked around..

divya - shukar ha ek gym toh khula ha..calo ajj ka workout waha karte ha..

**_in gym.._**

she enter and went near locker..she collied with a person..she shocked he was abhijeet..

abhi ignore and went outside..

divya - yeh toh yaha wese sirf yehi banda ha iss gym mein shayad gym trainer ho..

chalo ek bari baat shuru karke dekhti hu..

and she turned and looked him working on trademill with fast speed..he was having head phone on his ears..she went near...

divya - excuse me...(abhi didn't listn her..) kamal ha sun hi nahi rahe ha..(shouted ) excuseme abhijeet uncleeeee...

abhi stop the mill and turned ..

abhi - kabse dekh raha hu paglo ki tarha chila rahi ho sharam nahi ati pata nahi chalta ek baar ki ignore kar raha hu tumhe..

divya - uncle mein toh apse training lena chahti..thi..

abhi - but mujhe kisi ko train nahi karna ha ..sorry (and he got down )

divya - kamal ha aptoh apne dhande par laat marr rahe ha...

**_suddenly his phone rang.._**

abhi - hello ha bolo thik ha tum log muder spot par chalo..(divya shock to listen muder ) mein pahunchta hu

he cut the call and came near the divya...divya was filled with fear she started steping back..abhi was coming near him..she closed her eyes ...abhi picked the coat which was at her back and went..but by mistake his pocket fall..

divya open her eyes..

divya - dara diya..

but her eyes fall on pocket

divya - yeh kya ha..

and she picked open it and saw daya pic ..

divya - dad ise jante ha ek minute kahi kuch or chakar toh nahi..

and she started searching she found a card...

divya - acp abhijeet..matlab dad ke boss ha yeh toh..ek kaam karti hu yeh pocket unhe lota deti hu..

**_in cid beuro_**

divya enter

divya - wow papa toh ane hi nahi dete andar kabhi jab dekho cafe wait karo...

and her eyes fall on abhi's cabin which was having sound proof glass.. who was silently doing his file..work..

knock

abhi - come in..

divya - good morning sir..

abhi shocked and looked above...

abhi - tum yaha bhi mera picha kar rahi ho..

divya - nahi sir vo apko apka wallet lotane ai thi..

**_outside.._**

team came back to beuro...and shock to see divya in the cabin..especially..daya divya came out and saw everyone...

divya - hello everyone..

but without anything daya drag her out...

**_in parking_**

divya - areh dad kaya kar rahe ha app chodiyena

daya - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho mana kiya tha na nahi ana tabhi tum ai..

divya - relax dad mein sirf acp sir ko unka wallet lotane ai thi..

daya - wallet ?..

divya - ha dad uspar pic thi or cid ka badge bhi toh lota diya...

daya - lota diya na abb niklo yaha se...

divya - dad hua kya ha..

daya - i said niklo..

divya went..

daya - sorry beta lekin tumhe mein us insan ke samne kabhi nahi ane du ga jise tumhari koi parva hi nahi..usne toh apni biwi ki parwah nahi ki tumhari kyu kare ga..

**_in arab.._**

purvi was sitting on the sofa sipping coffee when some one put his hands on her eyes..

voice - batao mein kaun hu...

purvi - kabir..

karan - no ammi its karan..

and they left there eyes both came near..

purvi - kafi shararti hogae ho..wese school kesa gaya..

karan - kafi acha gaya..

kabir - mom apse ek baat puchni thi..

purvi - pucho na..

kabir - vo ...ammi vo..

purvi - bolo na mein itni darawni bhi nahi hu...

kabir - ammi hum hum hindustan jana chahte ha..

purvi stop her work and looked at them..

purvi - h..h..hindustan lekin kyu ?

karan - ammi dara sal school mein kuch bacho ko select kiya gaya ha iss tour mein shamil hokar india jaege waha ke logo se mile ge unke sath kuch din ke liye sath rahge sath padhe ge..or yeh invitation india se hi aya ha arab or hindustan ke rishte ko thik karne ke liye...

kabir - ammi humne hindustan ke bare mein bahut kuch suna ha kya hum jae plz plz plz

karan - ha ammi bhej dijiye na...plz...

purvi - thik ha chale jana lekin school ke ilawa kisi or ghar mein maat rukna..

both kissed purvi

karan and kabir - thanku mom

purvi - wese kab jana ha...

karan - 2 hafti baad..

**_in india_**

at home

all were on dinning table and eating

silenty

divya - wese dad apka acp bahut khadus ha..nahi ?

daya started coughing..shreya came and started rubbing his back

shreya - thik ho app..

daya - hmm

acp - divya beta tum unse kab mili...

divya - dadu sabse pehle toh mein unse masi ke ghar mili fir gym mein or fir beuro mein..apko pata ha vo kitna khadus ha bewaja gussa hojata ha..vese apse ek baat puchu kya vo apke kuch lagte ha...

(daya angrily got up )

daya - kuch nahi lagta samjhi tum.. tumhara khana hogaya toh jao apne room mein...smajhi jab dekho faltu ki baat par dhyan deti ho..

divya ( in tears ) - u are to rude dad..

and she ran to her room

acp - daya vo abhi bachi ha tum usse ese baat nahi karsakte

daya - nahi dad bachi nahi badi hogai ha ab vo humse sawal kare ne ge..

voice - uska swaal karna uska hakk ha..daya


	10. ch 10

**_guys yeh ha ap sab ke answer plz review karke bataiye ga kesa laga_**

all turned and saw kevinsi

mansi - uska yeh sawal puchna uska hakk ha daya bhai..or kab tak ap usse chupate rahe ge...ek bari usse sach batado do or uske hath mein vo faisla chod do ki usse us insan ke sath kese sanbandh rakhne ha..

acp - mujhe lagta ha daya mansi sahi keh raha hume uske samne ab sachai lani hogi.

divya open the door and came out and started going outside the door but daya stop..

daya - ruk jao divya...

divya feet stop

daya - jana chahti ho na ki cid mumbai ka acp kya lagta ha toh ajj janlo..**_woh mera bada bhai tha urf tumhare bade papa th_****_e_**..

divya shocked..and turned

diya.- b...b..bade papa or the matlab

daya - vo ab hak ye kho chuke vo sirf ek acp kehlane ke layak ha bus na hi vo acha pati ha , nahi acha bada baap...ban paya ha...

divya - esa kyu keh rahe ha app...

daya - yeh baat takriban 15 saal pehle ki ha jab tum 6 mahine ki thi...

**_flashback.._**

_little divya was crying abhi , acp and daya were at beuro..shreya came..and picked the baby_

_shreya - lagta ha tumhe bhook lagi ha divya...app yehi leto mummy apke liye dudh lati ha..__and she kept baby in cradle back. .__after sometime..she comeback and saw the cradle was not there.._

_shereya - divya...divya..._

_but suddenly she felt blow and got unconscious..._

**_at beuro.._**

_daya - file complete hogai ha..boss_

_abhi - kitni galti ha gini...tumne ?_

_daya - abhii tum kardo na thik mere pyare boss ho na..._

_abhi - thik ha thik ha itna makhan mat laga..__shreya enter in crying_

_shreya - daya daya..__daya came on running_

_daya - shreya kya hua.._

_shreya - daya divya..._

_daya hug her.._

_daya - shreya shant hojao pehle or bata or divya..kya.._

_shreya - divya ko kuch log utha kar le gae..__all shocked..._

_daya - tum...tum shaant hojao shreya hum dhund le ge shreya..__but shreya was crying badly..._

_abhi - mansi shreya ko lejao..__mansi started taking shreya .._

_suddenly beuro phone rang all stop...freedy go and picked_

_freedy - hello_

_man - chuchap acp ko phone de.._

_freedy - sir apke liye phone ha..__duo move daya kept the phone on the speaker.._

_abhi - abhijeet here..._

_soon they herd a crying voice of...his queen.._

_shreya (crying ) - divya..__man started laughing ..._

_man - vah akhir ek maa ne pehchan hi liya..apni beti..ko_

_.__abhi - kyu pakad rakha tumne use..._

_man - tujh se apna kaam karvane ke liye.._

_abhi - kesa kaam.._

_man - tumhe ek deal karni hogi..._

_abhi - mein kisi atankwaadi se deal nahi karta..__all shocked.._

_daya - abhii plz uske pass divya ha..__man started laughing _

_man - lagta ha daya tere bhai ko teri beti ki koi parwah hi nahi ha..tch tch mein yeh kese bhool gaya yeh toh vo acp abhijeet ha jisne apni hi biwi ko chod diya...tha_

_daya - nahi esa nahi ha kare ga wo deal (to abhi ) karo ge na.._

_abhi - (to man )mein yeh deal nahi karu ga tumhe jo karna ha karo.._

_man - thik ha ab mein dikhata hu ki mein kya kar sakta hu.._

_and he shoot the..gun shreya fall down and crying...daya got still abhi was having no expression.._

_shreya - marr dala usne meri bachi ko marr dala ..__daya started crying kevin.._

_kevin - shant hojaiye sir.._

_daya turned his face...abhi sighted_

_abhi - daya shant hojao.._

_daya - tum chup raho yeh sab tumhari wajha se hua...mujhe tab hi samjh jana chahiye tha jab divya paida hui thi..jalte ho tum abhijeet jalte ho tum (all shocked..) meri khushiyo se jalte ho tum..pehle tumne bhabhi ko chod diya jab humare ghar khushiya nae wali thi or ab meri bachi ko...(and he started crying )__there was silence_

_abhi - daya usne divya ko kuch nahi kiya ha..kyu ki jab tak mein unse vo deal nahi karleta vo kuch nahi karsakte_

_shreya - toh karlijiye na deal kya jata ha apka..._

_abhi - nahi ek acp atankwadiyo se deal nahi karta.._

_daya - tum jante bhi ho kya keh rahe ho..dekho abhijeet deal karlo warna.._

_abhi - warna kya daya.._

_daya - **warna bhool jana ki daya tumhara kabhi bhai tha or divya tumhari kabhi bhatiji thi...or vese bhi yeh kehne ka koi faiyda nahi ha ki**_

_a__bhi closed his eyes some tears fall on his palm but only some 2 - 3 drops..it was looking that he was well prepared for it.._

**_abhi - _****_daya mein bhoolne ko taiyar hu lekin deal karne ko nahi..._**

_mansi - bhai pagal hogae ha app..__abhi - agar acp ko duty karne walo pagal kehte ho toh mein pagal hu.._

**_daya - thik ha agar yeh baat ha toh ainda meri beti pass bhi maat ana or na hi mere pass..or mein apni beti ko khud dhund luga.._**_saying this he went..._

**flashback**

divya - uske baad kya hua...

acp - uske baad daya ne deal accept ki vo deal kisi criminal ko chudwane ki thi daya mere pass aya mujhe sign karne ko kaha mujhe case related file ha but vo criminal ko chudwane ke kagzag the...daya ne us criminal ko chudwaliya..or un logo ke hawale karke tumhe le aya

divya - bade papa ka kya reaction tha..

shreya - unhone sirf apni akad dikhai...kuch nahi kaha sidhe mooh tak baat nahi kiye...or nazre tak nahi milai

kevin - maff kijiye ga app sab galat soch rahe ha

divya - matlab ?

kevin - app sab logo ne razz toh khol diya apni kahani toh bata di lekin jo beuro mein vo sirf mein janta hu..abhijeet sir ne app sabko batane se mana kiya ha lekin mein nahi chahta ab vo razz razz rahe..

acp - yeh kya baat kar rahe ho kevin..

kevin - sir darasal jab yeh baat high level par pahunchi toh meeting bulai gai abhijeet sir par bahut sari enquiry hu thi sir CBI ko

(all shocked...)

kevin - ha enquiry or sabse badi baat CBI ne enquiry apne andaz se ki thi torcher kar ke...or yeh jane ki koshish ki kahi vo bhi mile hue toh nahi ha..

mansi - yeh baat tum hume abhi baat rahe ho..

kevin - darsal abhijeet sir mana kiya tha...daya sir abhijeet sir ko pata tha ki app kuch galat kadam uthae ge isi liye unhone mujhe apke piche laga diya jab apne wo exchange kiya tab use thodi dur hi divya ke kidnappers humare garaft mein aage humne unke ado parr chapa marr diya yeh batane ke liye mein headquarter pahuncha toh abhijeet sir ko bahut zayda tourch kiya gaya tha unhe bahar laya gaya..lekin vo kuch bol nahi paa rahe the doctor ko dikhane par pata laga ki thodi si chot unke voice box par lagi ha isi liye vo kuch bol nahi pae upar se media ka pressure alag tha..mein unhe hospital mein shift karna chahta tha lekin unhone order likh kar diye..vo page ab bhi meri jeb mein ha..

and he gave to daya...

daya **_'' meri halat ke bare or vaha jo kuch hua bhul jao kisi ko maat batana sab chinta mein ajae ge..or ha mujhe beuro le chalo ek mission ki file complete karni ha '_**

kevin - vo apse nazzre isi liye nahi mila rahe the kyuki app unka dard jan jate or vo cabin mein isi liye rehte the kyuki unki legs kafi weak hogai thi torcher ke waqt unhe khada karke tango parr warr kiya tha...jab raat hoti toh app sabke jane ke baad vo apne purane ghar jate isi liye unhone mujhe order diya ki unka saman mein lekar au yaha se..

divya - lekin CBI walo ne itna tourcher kyu kiya bade papa ko..jab ki galti toh dad ki thi (daya looked at her but she ignore )

kevin - tumhare bade papa ne sab kuch apne upar leliya yaha tak ki us criminal ko chudwane ka order tak dene ka crime bhi apne upar le liya..

divya - vo criminal tha kon..

acp - atankwadi raka jisne jab mein acp tha tab mene pakda tha...

there was silent for sometime...the silence broke down with the clapping voice


	11. ch 11

happy diwali guys i know sab busy ha isi liye mein kal baat karu gi once again happy diwali now enjoy and don't forget to review

all shocked it was divya who stood up and started clapping...

divya - arreh app intne shant kyu bethe ha talliya bajaiye mere dad ke liye...ek baat bolu dad appne sahi kaha tha pagal ha bade papa isiliye kyuki unhone apse dosti ki apko apna bhai mana jabki app kisi rishte ke kabil hi nahi ho...21 saalo se apki dosti chali ati ha or fir har baar adhi ake use kamzor banakar chali jati ha..aplogo rishta ek khel nazar ata ha jab over karna ho toh ilzam or jab shuru karna ho toh i am sorry...areh kabhi apne socha ha ki smane wala vo game khelna chahta ha ki nahi (all downed there head ) nahi kabhi nahi bus hath pakda or le gae maidan mein...(tearly ) dad apko mene hero samjha tha..sirf mene nahi pure desh ne because u are a cop jo desh ko apna ghar mante ha lekin mujhe nahi pata tha ki mere liye app pure desh ko khatre mein dal do ge..dad apne kese samjh liya vo insan jo apka har waqt har musibat mein sath deta ha apke nakhre jhelta ha apka kaam karta ha vo insan apki khushiyo se jalta ha..u know dad ajj mein confuse hu mujhe proud hona chahiye ya..shame fell hona chahiye proud is baat ka ki mein acp abhijeet or dcp pradyuman ki bhatiji or poti hu jinone ne duty ko first priority di ya dukh is baat ka ki mein ek darpok cop ko beti hu jiska naam ha senior inspector daya..jo sirf apne pariwarr ke bare mein sochta ha

shreya - divya buskaro !!

divya - mom app bus kijiye 16 saal mom 16 saal cum nahi hote bade papa ko todne ke liye..areh mein 4 mahine ki thi marr jati toh kya hota..kamse kam desh ke liye toh zinda rehti..

she started moving but stop in mid and turn

divya (tearly ) - sorry dad but u are not a hero for me...now..you are a losser

and she went inside her room..

there was deep silent daya was also silent ...

daya - usne sahi kaha ki mein koi rishta nibhane ke layak hi nahi nahi hu mein layak and he hold his head with hand..

acp kept hand on his shoulder

acp - daya mein nahi chahta ki jo galti abhijeet or mein all ready kar chuke ha vo tum bhi karo...isi liye abhi ko wapiss lao or apni beti ke hero bano..

daya - dad 16 saal hogae ha ek dusre se alag hue kya vo mujhe phirse apne aega..

mansi - vo apne cahe na apnae apko lekin apko unhe wapiss lana hi hoga...plz apni beti keliye hi sahi (daya downed his head ) bhai ap nahi jante kya ha hall ha vo ek dum kamjor padh rahe ha andar se chahe vo apne apko bahar se fit and young dikha rahe ha but purvi ke jane ke baad hi app hi unka sahara the lekin pata nahi tha ki esa tuffan ae ga ki sab kuch ujar jaega..

(all become sad again kevin think to correct some mood )

kevin - vese mansi tum bata rahi thi ki ajj divya abhijeet sir par dore daal rahi thi..

shreya - kya !!

kevin - ji bhabhi ajj usne pehle sir se age puchi..

acp.- age ? vo kyu

kevin - sir yehi sawaal abhi sir ne pucha toh usna kaha ki boyfriend ki age toh kum se kum pata honi chahiye..

all shocked..

mansi - yeh acha hua ki abhijeet bhak ko samajh nahi aya or isse pehle vo samjhte unhe mene bhej diya

kevin - or jab yeh baat divya ko pata chali ki jise vo takrai ha vo uske baap se ek saal bada ha toh shakal dekhne wali thi uski

mansi - bhabhi beti bigad rahi ha thoda sambhalo nahi toh apke jeth apke damad hojate jaldi..

all laughed...

acp hold daya ' s hand..

acp - lao ge na use vapiss..

daya - kevin diwali ki taiyariya shuru kardo kal abhijeet diwali ke din ghar wapiss ae ga..

kevin - yes sir..

**_next day_**

it was diwali day..

**_in beuro.._**

voice - happy diwali everyone..

all turned and saw daya...

all - happy diwali sir..

daya - dosto ajj raat mere ghar par diwali ki party ha toh tum sab invited ha..

but he looked abhi was still doing work in cabin..

pankaj - wah sir party matlab khana pina bhi..

daya - ha kyu nahi..hoga na..sab kuch hoga khane mein...lekin abhi tum log kama karo..or yeh sweets enjoy karo

all went to there place daya went to cabin.

and enter in without knocking..it was first time after 16 years..

daya - a..a..abhi..

abhijeet pen stop listning **'' abhi ''**

abhi - hmm.

daya - vo ajj ratt humare ghar par diwali ka program ha tum bhi ana vese vo tumhara hi ghar ha..tum jab bhi ana chaho aa sakte ho...tum aoge na ?..

abhi just smile remove his opticals but he didn't meet eyes with him..

abhi - mera us ghar se ab koi wasta nahi ha daya and thanks for invitation but mein diwali akele mana tu...

and he got up and went in record room..

daya (pov ) - ab kese manau mein ise...

**_at night_**

all went only duo were left people had started celebrating diwali..daya looked at abhi who was still working on Pc..soon acp enter...

acp - daya tum.abhi tak..

but he saw as daya was looking at abhi who was still working daya eyes fall on acp he got up but acp stop..and went to the cabin..

acp - abhi..listning the voice abhi jerked and saw at acp..

abhi - s..s..sir app yaha

acp - kya hua diwali nahi manani..

abhi - diwali ?

acp - ha ajj diwali ha toh chalo ghar manao diwali..

abhi - sir thoda kaam ha fir jata hu app chalie jae mein chale jauga thodi der rukar...

acp - areh kaam toh hota rahe ga..kal bhi parso bhi lekin diwali toh saal mein ek hi din mana ni ha or vo bhi ajj isiliye forget the work and celebrate ab toh jao ghar par diwali manao..

abhi sighted

abhi (pov) - pata nahi kya hogaya ha achanak sabko

and he closed his computer..took his coat and wore it and went..daya was shocked...

daya - yeh mann gaya..!!

acp - areh bapp manae or beta na mane esa kabhi hua hai kya...


	12. ch 12

**_mansi - divya pagal nahi ha..madam_**

**_shweta - thanks for reviewing tune sahi kaha yeh baat mansi ko smjha..yarr_**

**_lucky - thanks for reviewing_**

**_gauri20090 - thanku dear for reviewing.._**

**_learning pen - i know about the busy schedule so don't worry didi app jab chahe tab update kare _**

**_guest - thanks for reviewing.._**

**_emaan - thanks alot for reviewing_**

**_priya and jiya were are u waiting for u also_**

**_guys here is next update plz review_**

**_in party_**

daya - dad abhijeet abhi tak nahi aya..

acp - aajae ga..tum chinta maat karo..

shreya - daya divya kaha ha ?

daya - kaha ha matlab apne dosto ke sath hogi ?

shreya - waha nahi ha..

acp.- shant hojao shreya vo.bachi nahi ha aajae gi..

**_on otherside.._**

**_divya was seeing the house dip in dark_**

divya (pov) - diwali ha firbhi ko sajawat nahi lights nahi..

**_in house.._**

abhi was reading a book..soon the bell rang..

abhi - ab kon hoga..

he got up and went outside..and open the door..and shock to see the divya..

abhi - tum yaha ?

divya - ha socha ajj apne naye dost ke sath diwali manau..

abhi - dost ?..

divya - offo apkitne lalu ho areh dost app mere dost ho na..

abhi laugh..

abhi - beta dosti unse ki jati ha jise app ache se jante ha..

divya - areh naam jante ,ha apki personality , apka kaam jante ha bus itna hi kafi ha..

abhi - lekin mein tumhare bare mein kuch nahi janta kya pata kisi acp ko marne ki planing ki vajha se ai ho tum..

divya - mein apko sab kuch bata u gi lekin shanti se kya mein andar aa sakti hu pehle..

abhi - ha kyu nahi.

divya enter and looked at the home..

divya - apko toh diwali kafi pasand ha lekin apne firbhi itna andhera kyu kiya ha..

abhi - andhera acha lagta ha...ek minute tumhe kese pata laga ki mujhe diwali pasand thi..

divya - dad ne bataya..

abhi - dad kon dad ?

divya - senior inspector daya bade papa..

**_abhi shocked_**

abhi - k.k..kon ho tum..

divya - mein hu bade papa jiska na naam apne itne pyar se rakh tha divya..

abhi was hell shocked he doesn't what to react..

divya - kya baat ha bade papa..(but abhi was still silent he was remembring)

**_agar meri beti ko kuch hua toh mein tumhe chodu ga nahi..._**

**_tum jalte ho meri khushiyo se.._**

**_meri beti ke pass bhi maat naa.._**

divya kept hand on his shoulder..he jerked..and looked at her

divya - kya baat ha bade papa app kaha kho gae..

abhi removed her hand and downed his head..

abhi - mein kisi divya ko nahi janta...(divya shocked ) tum vapiss jao tumhare maa baap ghar par intezaar kar rahe honge..

divya - vo apka bhi intezaar kar rahe ha..diwali celebration ke liye...

abhi - ghar jao or unhe keh do ki mein diwali nahi manata isi liye mera intezaar na kare..or ha jate jate darwazza band kar dena..and he went to his room and closed the door...divya came near the door and started banging the door..

divya - bade papa plz open the door bade papa plz..

voice - divya..

divya turned and saw daya

daya - kya hua ?

divya - papa bade papa darwaza nahi khol rahe ha..

daya - kya..

(he ran near the door and started banging it )

daya - abhi darwazza kholo abhi plz..

divya - daya darwazza tod do..

(daya looked at her she bite tounge )

divya - sorry dadu ki habit ha toh dimaag mein beth gai dad darwaza todh do..

daya broke down the door..and shocked..

daya - abhi yaha toh nahi ha..

divya - dad vo yehi ae the..i am sure..

daya looked at the window..

daya - divya tum ghar jao mein abhi ko lekar auga..

divya - app lekar ao ge na..

daya (smile ) - mein tumse promise karta hu ki tumhare bade papa jaldi humare beech honge..hmm

divya hug him..

divya - u are the best dad..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was sitting on stairs of mosque with covered head and was looking inside..

voice - pata tha tum yaha honge..

abhi turned and saw daya..

abhi - tum yaha ?..

daya - jaha abhi waha daya..

and he sat near him..there was silence abhi turned his face again..

daya - i am sorry abhi..mujhe tumhare sath esa nahi karna chahiye tha mein us waqt bhool gaya tha ki ek acp ko kitni mushkil se dil par pathar rakh kar decision leta ha...

but there was silent..

daya - mein janta hu abhijeet ki ye sorry shabd tumhare 16 saal ka dard nahi bhar sakta fir bhi mein koshish karuga ki tumhara sath na chodu..or waada karta hu ki humari dosti ki deewar itni kamjor nahi hogi ki vo tut jae..toh bolo abhi ghar chalo ge..

abhi got up and turned..

abhi - ghar jao mein aa raha hu..

and he went..

**_at home_**

daya came all were enjoying and talking to each other

acp - magaya vo..

daya - arah ha sir ghar gaya ha ready hone...

divya - really bade papa aa rahe ha..

shreya - itne dino baad diwali par ghar mein khushiya aa rahi ha..

voice - divya...

divya - aa rahi hu guys..

divya - dad mom

daya - jao..

divya went..

**_friends side.._**

diksha - yarr divya tu hum kis se milvana chahti ho..

divya - jab aege dekh lena lekin dil ko thoda sambhal lena..

shyna - yarr jab tere papa ko dekha tha na tab bhi yehi kaha tha tune..

divya - ha kyuki kai log fida ho gae the isi liye..

esha - yarr tere father or uncle ha hi itne handsome..

but she got confused as divya expression were in shocked..all looked at that..

he was in purple diwali kurta with golden pajama his sleeves were up..and was in specs..

divya (pov) - bade papa ne najane kitne dil tode honge shaadi karke..

esha - kitna cute lag raha ha khaskar specs laga kar..

divya - guys kuch maat karna..

shyna - chup kar ladka akel ha lagta ha abhi tak koi sathi nahi ha...

diksha - guys ab dekhna aya toh single ha lekin jae ga mere sath..

and she went..

divya (pov) - oh god ab toh bajega band

sorav - yeh ladkiyo ko milta kya ha body builder se

**_on other side.._**

diksha passed through abhi by mistake or according to her plan..she hit herself in abhijeet she was going to fall but abhi hold her..

diksha (pov) - awwww...

abhi made her stand..

abhi - dhyan se..

diksha - sorry

divya came on running with friends

divya - bade papa app thik ha..

all shocked..diksha heart break like glass..

esha - b..b..bade papa...

divya - guys yeh mere bade papa or cid mumbai ke acp abhijeet..

sorav - sir apki family ke pass koi cream ha handsome bane ki..

abhi got confused...

divya - aa guys tum log jao enjoy karo..

and she pushed them..

divya - happy diwali bade papa..

and she huged him

abhi - Happy diwali...

divya - mujhe apse milkar kafi acha lag bade papa mujhe pata nahi tha ki cid ka acp mere bade papa ha...bade papa abb hume sath rahe ge or dher sari bate kare ge..enjoy kare ge..

abhi smile..little..

abhi - kare ge lekin ab tum jao tumhare dost wait kar rahe honge..


	13. ch 13

**_shweta - vo abhi nahi dikhe gi.._**

**_eman - here is ur update_**

**_learning pen - vo abhi bhi naraz ha didi and mujhe bhi vo line too much lagi next time mein use nahi karu gi..and thanks for review didi_**

**_gauri20090 - purvi india nahi ae gi hero lene jae ga_**

**_adya - thanku didi_**

**_mansi - its ok_**

**_love cid - abhi thodi na mane ha humare aditya sir_**

**_jiya - i am fine dear thanks for reviewing or sahi kaha un badnasseb logo mein se hum bhi ha_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_guest - thanks for reviewing here is ur update enjoy_**

**_guys ajj jung ka update nahi hoga because mujhe review nahi mila kal ke update ka agaar ap chahte ha ki mein JUNG update karu ajj toh plz review_**

**_now enjoy_**

divya went..

acp and daya went nera abhi..

acp - wah abhijeet tum agae vese tumhara bag kaha ha..

abhi nodded in no..

abhi - nahi sir mein sirf todhe time ke liye aya hu...fir mein ja raha hu apne ghar jaa rahu

daya shocked..

daya - yarr abhi esa kyu keh rahe yeh bhi toh tumhara ghar ha..

voice - areh abhijeet sir ...

abhi - sorry..

and he went near freedy..daya bend his head..

acp - uske ese reaction ke liye tumhe prepared rehna chahiye tha..

daya - app ne sahi kaha dad galti mene ki ab manu ga bhi mein hi...

and he went..

abhi was at bar counter drinking soft drink..daya came and sit..

daya - so kesa lag raha ha ghar akar abhi abhi - hmm..

daya - kya mazza nahi aa raha ?

abhi - aa raha ha..lekin is zayada maza akele rehne mein aa rah ha..

voice - abhijeet bhai ao na patakhe chalate ha..

abhi - nahi mansi mera maan nahi ha u enjoy..

daya - ao na abhi..

abhi kept the glass and got up

abhi - plz tum jao or enjoy karo..mein thak gaya hu ghar jaa raha hu..

he started going

_Kuch rishton ka namak hi doori hota hai Na milna bhi bohot jaroori hota hai_

**_daya hold his hand abhi closed his eyes tear slip from his eyes_**

Dum dum dum dum

tu mera Dum dum dum

dum mera hal...-2 Dum dum

dum dum

**_abhi left his hand and started moving.._**

daya -Tu baat kare ya na muzhse

Chahe aankhon ka pegaam na le

**_abhi stop in mid but didn't turn divya was shocked acp smile_**

Par ye mat kehna are o pagal Muzhe dekh na tu mera naam na le

Tuzhse mera deen dharam hai Muzse teri khudai..-2

**_he came forward and bend on his knees.._**

Tu bole toh main ban jaaun

Main bulleh shah saudai Main bhi

**_he got up kevin throw a guitar daya started playing but abhi didn't see him_**

naachu Main bhi nachu

manau sohne yaar

toh Chalun main teri raah bulleya

Main bhi naachu rijaun sonhe yaar

toh Karun na parwah bulleya

**_abhi started moving daya sighted and gave back the guitar_**

Mera dum dum dum dum tu...-3

Mera mehram tu..

marham tu Mera dum dum dum dum tu...-3

**_abhi stop as he saw purvi behind the trees who was seening and indicted to pardon them_**

pov -Maana apna ishq adhura

Dil na ispe sharminda hai

**_his eyes become teary purvi noddes in no _**

Poora hoke khatam hua sab Jo hai aadha wo hi zinda hai Ho

bethi rehti hai umeedain

Tere ghar ki dehlizon pe Jiski na parwaaz khatam ho Dil ye mera wahi parinda hai..

**_abhi jerked with daya voice he looked daya was bending down holding his ears.._**

daya -Bakshe tu jo pyar se muzko Toh ho meri rihaai...-2

Tu bole toh main ban jaaun Main

bulleh shah saudai

Main bhi naachu Main bhi nachu

manau sohne yaar toh Chalun main teri raah bulleya Main bhi naachu rijaun sonhe yaar toh

Karun na parwah bulleya

**_abhi hide his face downing his head daya sighted _**

Mera dum dum dum dum tu...-3

Mera mehram tu..

marham tu Mera dum

dum dum dum tu...-3

**_daya got up and turned_**

daya -Tu yaad kare ya ba muzhko Mere jeene main andaaz tera Sar aankhon par hai teri naarazi Meri haar main hai koi

raaz tera Shayad meri jaan ka sadka Maange teri judai...

**_abhi looked at him_**

Shayad meri jaan ka sadka Maange teri judai

**_he was going to move but he felt grip he turned and saw abhi with teary eyes_**

abhi -Tu bole toh main ban jaaun

Main bulleh shah saudai Main bhi naachu

Main bhi nachu manau sohne yaar toh Chalun main teri raah bulleya Main bhi naachu rijaun sonhe yaar toh Karun na parwah bulleya Mera

**_duo hug each other every eyes become teary daya was crying like child..abhi was making him relax but silent tears were also rolling fro his eyes_**

dum dum dum dum tu...-3

Mera mehram tu..marham tu

Mera dum dum dum dum tu...-3

Kuch rishton ka namak hi doori hota hai Na milna bhi bohot jaroori hota hai

**_all clapped.._**

soon party ended..

abhi - sorry yarr tum logo ke liye gifts nahi laya paya..

acp - kya abhijeet kesi baat kar rahe ho..

divya - ha bade papa app ghar agae vo hi badi baat ha..

daya - lekin mujhe gift chahiye abhi ke abhi..

shreya - daya yeh app

daya - nahi shreya gift tumse nahi apne bhai se maang raha hu..

abhi - bol kya chahiye tujhe..

daya came near him

daya (serious ) - mene pankaj or freedy se suna ha ki tumne 17 saal mein apne apko defence karne ki koshish nahi ki nahi koi goli chalai ha..

(abhi downed his head )

daya - isi liye mein ajj chahta hu ki tum mujhse yeh waada karo ki tum jarurat padhne par goli chalao ge or defence karo ge (abhi was silent ) apne liye nahi toh kum se kum mere liye sahi..plz..

abhi - thik ha...

**_divya side_**

shyna - divya tu kal raat aa rahi hai na school camping ke liye..

divya - school camping ?.

esha - yeh lo yeh ladki phir bhool gai madame apko yaad ha pichle week announcement hu thi ki ncc ke bacho ka dusre desh se ae bacho ke sath camp hoga or vo log kuch mahino ke liye humare ghar bhi rahe ge..humare culture sikhne ke liye..

divya (pov) - areh baapre papa ko mana toh bhool hi gai vo itni jaldi mane ge nahi..ab kya karu...

sorav - kya baat ha divya tu ja rahi ha na..

divya - a..a ha mein aa rahi hu na areh mene toh apna bag bhi pack karliya ha..

esha - acha thik abb kal milte ha

soon the went..

**_in room._**

divya - kya karu mom dad ko kese manau.. ek barri baat karke dekhti hu..

she got uo and went..she passed through the abhi 's room but stop and shock looking at scenerio..abhi was messaging daya's head..shreya was going to enter but divya stop

shreya - kya kar rahi ho..

divya - dad papa bache ban gae

shreya - kya ?

divya - wo dekho..(and he pointed duo inside shreya laughed little )..

shreya - divya itna harin maat ho 16 saal pehle yehi hota tha or shaadi ke baad bhi

divya (shocked ) - matlab papa bache..

shreya - sirf apne bhai ke samne..

**_in room_**

daya - ahha boss

abhi - hmm

daya - tumhare hath mein jadu ha jadu..16 saal ki thakan ek din mein urra di..maaza agaya..dil karta ha ki tere hath chum lu

abhi - shara karle shaadi hogai ha or 16 saal ki bachi ke baap ho..

daya - agae na khadus avtarr par kya abhi tumhe pata ha tumne meri beti ko gym mein dara diya tha..

abhi - yarr ab acp ko thoda toh strict hona chahiye...

daya - vo toh ha..

abhi - daya ab ankhe khol le..

daya - mein soo raha hu yarr..

abhi - lekin apka muh toh chal raha ha...

daya - yarr meri ankhe resting mode par ha ek kaam kar tu message karta reh mein so jata hu..

abhi - ha taki tujhe bed par leta te leta te mein single se double hota jau..

daya - boss apne sath hi sula lo na plz..

abhi - daya kab bada hoga tu..

daya - mujhe bada nahi hona..

voice - ah ah..(both herd coughing sound..and look divya and shreya were standing..both got uo instantly ) .

daya - oh shreya tum..

shreya - mein sirf yeh kehne ai thi ki ajj divya mere sath so jae..

daya - or mein kaha souga...

shreya - app abhijeet bahiya ke sath so jana..(to abhi ) bhaiya apko koi problem toh nahi..

daya - areh use kya problem hogi..

abhi - tum chinta maat karo mein ise sambhalu ga...

divya - wese papa app kabhi ese the ganna gana yeh sav pata nahi tha...

daya shyly downed his head..abhi ruffled his hairs..**_four laughed_**

**_in arab_**

purvi - tumhari taiyari hogai ?

karan - yes mom..

purvi - dekho beta waha se sirf achi baate sikh ke ana or ha police ke mamle mein maat padh na or josh mein akar kisi ko bhi challenge maat karne lag jana..

kabir - hum dekh le ge ammi jaan..

purvi - dhyan se rehna or phone karte rehna..ok..

karan - kabir - ji ammi.


	14. ch 14

**_thanks for reviewing_**

**_mansi - jald hi ae gi purvi_**

**_Guest_** **_\- yarr agar yehi chalta raha na toh abhivi late hojae ga_**

**_priya - here is ur update_**

**_shweta - aa jae gi jaldi_**

**_guest - here is ur update_**

**_eman - here is ur update_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_guest - apka guess ek dum correct ha_**

**_now enjoy and tell how was it ?_**

**_next morning_**

**_ all_**

**_were at breakfast table_**

divya - (pov) kese manau dad ko..ab

voice - divyaaa

she jerk all looked at abhi..who shouted..

abhi (angrily )- yeh tum kya kar rahi hu..pagal hogai ho kya..

and he took the knife divya saw she was going to cut her vein as she wanted to cut fruit but she was lost in thought

daya - divya dhyan kaha ha tumhara abhi kuch hojata ..

divya - s..s..sorry dad..

daya - divya tum

abhi - daya bus..(daya got shut ) tum dhyan se khao..

divya nodded and started eating..

divya (pov) - lo ab papa ka hogaya mood kharab..

**_trio got up_**

daya - chaliye dad apko office chod dete...

Acp - thik ha chalo

**_all went.._**

divya - ab kya karu ha bade papa..shyad vo meri kuch madat karde..ek kaam karti hu ajj sambke liye lunch lekar jati hu thoda mood acha hojae ga..

**_in evening_****_in beuro_**voice - hello everyone..

all turned and saw divya

daya - divya tum yaha..

divya - ha dad socha ap sabke liye ajj lunch lejau..mene khud banaya ha

mansi - ajj suraj kaha se nikla ha kevin..

kevin - isne banaya ha to pashcim se uga hoga..

divya - masi suraj vahi se hi uga ha jaha daily ugta ha ha..vese bade papa kaha ha

mansi- chalo guys yeh khana humare liye nahi abhijeet ke liye ha..

divya - areh nahi nahi kesi baat kar rahe ha app khana sabke liye ha...

daya - divya mazzak kar rahe ha vo sab ab chalo lai ho toh paros do..or ha abhijeet cabin mein ha..

divya saw there abhi was working on computer..

mansi - chalo mein serve kardeti hu..

divya - mein bhi karditi hu..

both started serving..mandi was going to abhi's cabin but divya stop..

divya - masi app kevin uncle ko khana parosiye mein de ati hu..

she took the plate..and went..

**_in cabin_**divya enter..

abhi - daga mein teri file complete nahi karuga..

divya - bade papa..

abhi looked..

abhi - oh sorry mujhe laga daya ha vese tum yaha..

divya - apka khana lai thi mene khud banaya ha..

abhi - acha phir toh khanke dekhna pade ga..

and he took a bite but stop in mid he looked outside..all were coughing badly due to salty food..he closed his eyes gulped the bit and pressed the button from down table the chits covered the cabin glass and make it inaudible..

divya - kesa laga...

abhi - kafi acha ha..

divya - mein bhi try karu..

abhi (instantly ) - nahi..(divya shocked ) i mean tum yeh mere liye lai ho isi liye mein hi khauga..itna acha khana

divya - khana acha ha..

abhi - ha..

divya - bade papa ek kaam tha..

abhi - isiliye ese treat kar rahi ha app boliye

divya - bade papa actually ek camp ja raha ha shaam ko kali phadi par waha hume dusre desh se ae hue bacho ke sath camping kare ge or fir unhe hum ghar bhi lekar ae ge apna culture sikhane..or mene apna naam likhwa diya ha iske liye lekin papa ko batana bhool gai..toh kya app..

but she stoped as door slammed daya enter in hurriedly snatched the glass of abhi divya was confused abhi passed a fake smile..daya was shocked

daya - abhijeet tumne itna mirchi walla kahana kha liya...

divya - mirchi..!!

(and she looked abhi )

abhi - daya khana taste tha isi liye mene kha liye..

daya - yarr kisi mitti ke bane hue ho tum..

divya - ek minute

she took bite from daya plate and started coughing..

divya - bade papa isne toh mooh mein agg laga di..ha

abhi filled the glass and handel to her she drank in one go..

divya - sorry bade papa lekin apko itni mirchi nahi lagi..

abhi - nahi tumne mujhe manane ke liye itne pyar se jo banaya tha..

divya downed her head..

abhi - jao chali jana (indicating daya who was small remote controll fan for his tounge) tere baap ko mein sambhalu ga..

divya hug him

divya - thanku thanku so much bade papa i will meet u after 2 days..bye..

and she ran..

abhi - dono baap beti ek jese ha..

**_on other side.._**

**_in bus_**

karan - toh yeha mayanagri mumbai.

kabir - bhai mene suna yeh mumbai mein stars rehte ha..lekin science toh kehte ha vo asmaan mein rehte ha

karan - gadhe star matlab actor asmaan ke tare nahi..

kabir - oh

instructor - students abhi humlog kalighati par camp lagae ge..waha hum 2 camps lagae ge ek camp mein indian students rahe jo evening mein ae ge..

student - lekin hum unka kaam kyu kare sir..

instructor - unka kaam nahi unki help kare ge students jab bhi app kisi ki help karte ho na toh allah apki help karte ha..

karan - hum log madat kare ge sir..

instructor - good karan

students - vese sir humne yaha ke acp ke bare mein kafi kuch suna ha or inki mehbooba inspector purvi jo arab se hi thi..

kabir - ahemed uncle hume bhi bataiye na yeh kahani...inspector purvi or acp abhijeet ki

ahemed - beta uncle mein ghar par hu abhi mein instructor hu..or mein karan toh nahi janta lekin itna janta hu ki dono alag hue nahi the alag kardiye gae the..(and he narrated the all scene lefting abhivi movements inside the house before announcing the decision )

karan - sir kya acp abhijeet ko inspector purvi par jara sa bhi vishvass nahi tha ki vo esa nahi kar sakti..

ahemed - beta mein jitna janta tha mujhe sirf utna hi pata ha..

karan - lekin ek pati ko esa karna shobha nahi deta..

ahemed was going to answer but suddenly the bus stop..

ahemed - kya hua..

driver - sir camping ki jagha aagai..

ahemed - chalo bacho baki bate baad mein kare ge..pehle neeche utro or camping ki taiyari shuru karo..

**_all got down..and started working.._**

kabir - kya soch rahe ho karan..

karan - yehi ki acp abhijeet ne inspector purvi ko kyu chod diya jabki vo nidosh thi..

kabir - kya karan acha agar tujhe jana ha na toh direct acp sir se pucho

karan - lekin ammi ne jane se mana kiya ha..

kabir - toh phir yeh question bhool ja or camp laga MK school ane wala ha..

karan - wese shooting gun laya hai na tu...

kabir - ammi ne daal di thi..


	15. ch 15

guest - 10 nov tak mein try karu gi story khatam kardu lekin fir vo mazza nahi aa pae ga..thanku all of u for reviewing purvi jaldi ae gi i promise now lets see kya hota ha age...

**_in evening.._**

MK school came..

ankush (instructor ) - welcome to india mr.ahemad

ahemad - shukriya mr. ankush or ha apke liye humane camp laga diya..

ankush - appka bahut bahut shukriya..ab chaliye mein apne students se introduce kar va deta hu..yeh ha esha , isha , divya , sorav , shyna and he started introducing everyone..

ahemad - or yeh ha sohal , shalima , sara , karan , kabir, tehran and he introduced other students also..

ankush - i hope ki app ke bache or hamare bache apas mein ache dost bane ge. ajj aplogo ne huamri bahut kiya ha ab humari bari aplog aram kijiye raat ka khana humare students prepare kare ge

ahemad - shurkrya..

ankush (to group ) - get everyone..

all started preparing food...

divya and esha were cutting vegetables..

karan and kabir came near them..

kabir - excuse me ..

divya - ji.

karan - kya hum madat kar sakte ha apki

esha - sorry i have a boyfriend..

kabir (little bit anger ) - madame madat karna chahte ha apke upar dore dalne ki koshish nahi kar rahe we are asking just as friend..

karan - shant kabir..agar apko nahi madat chaihiye toh koo baat nahi..(to kabir ) chal yarr tu kya ladta rehta ha..

and both went..

divya - kya esha har koi madat karne wala app par line thodi na dalta ha..

esha - fir bhi yarr keep distance from boys..

divya nodded in disappointed kept the knife and went..

**_under the tree.._**karan - kya bhai be wajha gussa karte ho chodo na..

kabir - yarr shakal dekhi i have boyfriend pata nahi kiske nasib mein yeh chaudail ha

karan - yarr ek baat samjh me nahi atti tera gusa gaya kispar ha ammi toh gusa karti nahi.

kabir - yarr ammi kehti ha ki dad par gai ha...

karan - yarr ek baat bolu hum duniya ke pehle ese bache ha jinhone aj tak apne dad nahi dekhe ammi har baar kehti ki vo tumhare sone ke baad ate ha or uthne se phele chale jate ha..

but there discussion stop...

voice - hello..

both turned and saw divya..

karan - areh tum us chudail ki (divya glare him ) i mean us ladki ki dost ho na..

divya - ha mein esha ki dost hu..app logo ko sorry bolne ai hu..uski traaf se uska nature hi kuch esa ha..

karan - its ok lekin tumhara nature kafi acha ha..

kabir - ha us chudail se 100 guna zayada ...

trio laughed..divya forward her hand

divya - so ajj se friends..

karan and kabir - friends..

divya - mera naam divya ha or app..

kabir - mein kabir or yeh ha karan..

divya - nice name..

voice - divyaaaa...

karan - apko chaudail yadd kar rahi ha..

diya - guys vo itni bhi nahi daravani

trio laughed..soon divya went

**_next day_**

ankush - students ajj hum sabko horse riding sikhae ge..humare pass teen ghode ha app sab bari bari ae ge or ride kare ge

sohal - dekh tehran mera pass patakhe ha..

tehran - mere pass ek idea ha kyuna ghode ki punch par laga de fir dekhte ha kese bhagta ha..

both laughed..

ankush - so sabse pehle divya tum ao..

ahemad - or karan kabir tum dono is wale ghode par ao..

trio - yes sir..

all sat on horse..

tehran - sohale lagade agg ..

sohal fired rhe crackers due to which divya horse become voilent

divya - ahhh..

the horse ran away with divya..

ankush (shock ) - oh my god..divya ghode ko kas ke pado..

diya - darr lag raha ha sir..plz bachaiye..

kabir - bhai ab hume hi kuch karna hoga..

karan - sahi kaha...

and he hold the rope of horse and pulled it the horse started runing.

ahemed - karan kabir aram se..

**_divya side.._**

horse was still running with full speed..karan and kabir came from back with there horse...

karan - kabir ek kaam karte ha mein is ghode par chadhta hu tum mere ghode ko sambhalo..

kabir - sambhal ke karan...

karan forwarded his horse near divya..

karan - divya kaske pakdo..

divya - karan plz help..

karan kept two foot one side and jumped on duvya horse divya hug karan kabir came in front of the karan horse due to which the horse stop..karan pulled the rope of divya 's horse horse moved his front legs in air and steped down..hardly..

all also came..kabir also karan got down and helped divya also..

ahemed - tum sab thiko bacho

karan - yes sir..

ankush - thanku bacho agar tum nahi hote toh najane kya kya hojata ha..

ahemed - (to group ) kis ki sharart thi..

sara raised her hand ..

sara - sir yeh shrarart sohal or tehran ki thi..

sohal - sorry sir hume nahi pata tha ki esa hojae ge..

ahemed - tumhari saza maffi ke layak nahi ha tehran or sohal tumhe saza mile gi or tumhari saza yeh ha ki tum log camp ke baad yaha stay nahi karo ge vapis chale jaoge..

tehran - but sir...

ahemed - order is an order ab chalo..all went out..

kabir - chalo karan

and he hold his wirst..

karan - ahh..

kabir - kya hua..

karan - yara vo thoda cut hogaya..

kabir - chal tujhe kuch bandh deta hu

divya - ek minute kabir..

she came near them..

diya - apna hath do..

kabir forward his hand divya took her handkerchief and tired...

kabir - yeh kya kar rahi ho

divya - apne bhai ke sath bhai dooj mana rahi rahi hu...

kabir - bhai..

divya - ha bhai ajj apne meri rakhwali ki or yeh sirf ek bhai hi kar sakta ..

kabir - wese humari bhi koi behen nahi ha kyu karan..

karan - ha isi liye ab mere hath mein bhi yeh bandho or rishta jodo..

trio laughed..

**in beuro..**

abhi came outside...the cabin..

abhi - daya ek important case ki file aaj beuro aa rahi ha kya tum use pakad loge...

daya - kyu tum kahi jaa rahe ho..

abhi - yarr thoda sir bhari lag raha ha toh..thoda coffee pine jaa raha hu..

daya - areh agar esi baat ha toh ghar jao na...

abhi - nahi bhai kaam bahut agge..

daya - i am sorry abhi tum jaoge toh ghar jaoge..

abhi - areh par..

daya - thats an order..

abhi - thik ha ab khush...

daya - bahut ..

**_on other side.._**

person on bike by mistake fall the file..

**_in jungle.._**

kabir - yarr raat ke khane ke liye itni lakdiya kafi ha jalane ke liye..

karan - yarr kuch fruits dekh latae ha..

and with this search they reached to the road..

kabir - yeh kya ha ?

karan - kya hua..

kabir - mujhe ek file mili ha..

karan - zara dekh ha kya likha ha..

kabir - isme likha ha agar yeh file kahi apko giri hui miljati ha toh kripya ise cid

ke hawale karde..

karan - chalo fir kardete ha..

kabir - karan mere pass ek idea ha..kyu na yeh file hum apne pass rakhe

karan - wo kyu..

kabir - karan agar yeh file important ha toh acp abhijeet yaha ise dhundte dhundte zaruru ae ge..

karan - toh..

kabir - toh hum unse mil sakte ha or tere sawal puch sakte ha..

karan - idea acha ha tera..


	16. ch 16

**_thanku gautam , priya , gauri , shweta , emaan , jiya , mansi , the learning pen didi.._**

**_sheweta - she didn't tell to avoid the questioning like why he did that.._**

**_note - kids are considering inspector purvi and there mother purvi seprate.._**

**_now enjoy the chapter.._**

daya and all were doing suddenly the acp came on running all saw he was in tension

daya - kya baat sir ap itne tensed kyu ha

acp - daya kya koi abhi abhi file ai ha

daya - nahi sir kyu kya hua..

acp - daya ajj headquater se file ani thi bala ke case ki lekin kafi der ho gai ha abhi tak vo file nahi ha

daya - sir apne headquaters ko phone kiya

acp - ha kiya unhka kehna ha ki file waha se 4 ghante pehle nikal chuki ha.(he looked around ) abhijeet kaha ha ?

daya - sir uski tabiyat thik nahi thi isi humne use bhej diya

acp - kal case ha or ajj yeh sab..

kevin.- sir app tention maat lijiye mein jakar dekhta hu file kaha ha shayad raste mein kahi gir gai ho..

acp.- thik ha jao..

kevin went..

**_in forest_**

kabir - yarr kabtak ese bethe rahe ge...

karan - jab tak acp abhijeet nahi ajate tab tak..

soon they herd a bike stop

kabir - kahi yeh acp toh nahi..

kevin looked at the kids

kevin (pov) - in bacho se puch ta hu..(to kids ) suno idhar ana..

both looked at each other and went near him..

kevin - bacho kya tumne yaha koi file dekhi ha..blue colour ki..jo yaha gi

kabir - kya app iss file ki baat kar rahe ha..

and he show him the file..

kevin - areh ye toh wahi file ha...thankgod yeh tum logo ke pass ha lao do..

karan - app acp abhijeet ha ?

kevin - nahi mein inspector kevin hu..

karan - toh fir yeh file hun apko nahi de ge..hun yeh file acp sir ko hi de ge..

kevin - dekho bacho vo file kafi important ha..plz dedo..

karan - nahi de ge..

kevin - bacho zid maat karo ek kaam karo ye choclate lo or vo file de do..

kabir - sorry hun yeh file tab hi lotae ge jab acp sir khud ae ge..

kevin (angrily ) - dekho tum log ab hadd par kar rahe ho yeh file lota do..

karan - kabhi nahi..

and they started running..kevin started following

kabir - karan yeh humara picha nahi roke ge kuch kar..

karan took out a sling shot he picked up the stone..and hit a bee hive...

karan - kabir bhaag..

kabir and karan ran..kevin came and saw..

kevin - kaha ge vo ( but his eyes fall on hive ) oh god..kevin bhag..

kevin started running bees were following him..kevin sat on bike wore helmet and ran...

kabir and karan were laughing..

**_in bueuro.._**

kevin - daya sir...daya sir..

all shocked even acp kevin was breathing heavily he was dipped in sweat..kevin was going to fall but mansi hold him

mansi - kevin sambhal kar..

shreya - mansi ise bithao chair par

kevin sat shreya gave him water he drank in one go..

daya - kevin tumhari ye halat..

kevin - bata hu sir..

( and he told everything..all shocked )

daya (angry ) - kon the vo...

kevin - do bacche the sir..

acp - what !! do bacho ne hara diya tumhe

kevin - sir vo bache kafi chalak the..mein kuch nahi kar paya..

all started think..

freedy - sir kya mein jau unhe samjhane...

acp - thik ha jao..or pankaj tum bhi jao iske sath

**_in forest.._**

kabir - kya dum dabake bhaga vo..

karan - sahi kaha..

karbir - areh dekh firse koi aya ha..

karan - lagta ha ab acp hi honge..

kabir - nahi karan mene suna ha acp jaha bhi jata ha akele jata ha kisi ko lekar nahi jata...or inhone hath bhi pakda ha lagta ha dar rahe ha..

karan - ab kya kare..

kabir - idea..kabir told him something both shared hify..

**_freedy side.._**

pankaj - s..s..sir itna ghana jungle ha kahi koi jungli janwarr bhi na ajae..

freedy - shubh shubh bolo pankaj..

suddenly karan jump in front of them

both - ahhh.

karan - kon ho tum log..

both looked at karan carfully..and corrected there dress..

freedy - hum cid officer ha mein inspector freedy or yeh mera chela matalab mera junior pankaj..

karan - ap jo bhi ha bhaag jaiye yaha se..

freedy - hum file liye bigar kahi nahi jae ge..

karan - bhag jaiye sir yeh jungle haunted ha..or yaha ek chodail ghoom rahi ha

both looked at each other with fear..

karan- oh no..

pankaj - k..k..kya hua..

karan - piche dekho piche..

both turned and shock a ghost in white sheet was hanging upside down on the tree

ghost - hahaha...

both - bhoooootttttt...

both got unconscious..the gost came down and removed the sheet it was kabir ..both kabir and karan shared laughter..and hify..

kabir - ab inka kya kare..

karan - inki jaha jagha ha waha pahuncha dete ha..

**_in beuro.._**

phone rang..

daya - hello...what...ab vo kese ha thik ha ap unka dhyan rakhiye..(and he disconnect )

acp - kiska call tha..

daya - sir hospital se

shreya - hospital..

daya - ha freedy or pankaj waha ha behosh padhe ha..

acp - whatt !!

daya - ji sir hospital walo ka call aya tha kehte ki unhe kisi ne call kiya sunsan jungle.mein do log behosh ha jab vo vaha gae toh unhe koi nahi dikha siwae indone ke..

acp - ab kese ha vo ?

daya - ab bhehosh ha doctors keh rahe ha ki shock ke karan behosh ha..

kevin - sir me keh raha hu vo mamuli bache nahi ha..i think hume unhe abhijeet sir se milwa dena chahiye

daya - nahi kevin abhi thik nahi ha or kya pata kahi yeh jaal na ho (to acp )sir mein jake dekhu...

acp - jao lekin sambhal ke..

daya - yes sir..

**_in forest.._**

karan - yarr ab mujhse sehen nahi ho raha ha ab agar vo nahi ae toh mein yeh file fad du ga

kabir - uski jarurat nahi ha vo dekh lagta ha acp sir agaye..

karna - ha esi body or shakal sirf acp ko ho sakti

they saw daya got down from the jeep

kabir - chalo chale..

both weny near daya..

karan - excuse me..

daya looked at kids and smile..

daya - kya baat ha bacho app rast bhool gae ho kya..

kabir - nahi hum yaha pass hi camp ke liye ha or hume pata ha ki app humse milne ae ha..

daya - toh laiye vo file..

karan - areh pehle confirm toh karlo kabir ye acp abhijeet ha kya..

kabir - kya app acp abhineet ho

daya - nahi beta mein unka bhai hu senior inspector..

karan - kabir lagta ha acp humse dar gaya isi liye toh apne chelo ko bhej raha ha..

both laughed daya anger bar raised


	17. ch 17

**_love cid - pehle ho jisne meri chori pakdi ha kya karu yarr intresting bana tha toh churaya or ha ending happy hi hogi yeh gurrenty ha meri kisi se bhi puchlo i always gave happy ending_**

**_shweta - akhir abhijeet ke ha_**

**_lucky - pehle acp sir ko bulate ha fir abhi ok thanku or ha bhai jung ka bhi review do tumhara area khali ha_**

**_gauri - thanks for reviewing_**

**_mansi - tu yaha bhi nahi ha tera exam bhi khatam hogae ha toh tu ha kaha_**

**_now enjoy guys.._**

daya -(angrily ) dekho tum log unke bare mein ese nahi keh sakte vo tumse bade..

karan - app yeh baat bhul rahe ha ki vo file ab bhi hume pass ha..or hum kuch bhi kar sakte

**_daya took a deep breath and contolled himself_**

daya - dekho bacho vo file dedo or jo chahiye lelo..

kabir - yeh lalach hume apka officer bhi de chuka ha..sir

daya - dekho ye tumhare kisi bhi kaam ke liye nahi isi kiye lota do isime tumhari bhalai ha...

karan - app yaha se jaiye or abhijeet ko bulaiye isme apki bhalai ha..

daya (angrily ) - lagta ha tum logo ne mere bare mein nahi socha ha mera gussa nahi jante..

kabir - or app humari zid nahi ja te senior inspector daya karan kabir jo chahte ha vo lekar hi dum lete ha..

daya - tumhari toh mein..

**_and near them..karan and kabir started running.._****_karan throw a banana peel in daya 's way..daya fall down..._**

daya - ahh..

karan - kyu maan gae har..

**_daya got up_**

daya - tum log kafi ziddi ho..

karan and kabir started running daya started following again..but both stop and turned..daya also got tired so he also stop at some distance..but maintain the power..

daya - kya hua thak gae...

kabir - thak toh aop gae ha isi liye socha apko araam karn de

daya - matalab...

karan- upar dekho..

daya saw up and a trap fall on him..daya started trying to get free..

kabir - kyu manli harr senior inspector daya..

daya - nikalo mujhe..

karan - agar nikalna hi tha toh pakadte hi sir..

kabir took out the phone..of daya..

daya - yeh kya kar rahe ho..

kabir - zara apke beuro ko bata de ki kesa hain unke sir..

he connected the phone..

**_in beuro.._**phone ranged acp picked..

acp -helllo dcp pardyuman here...

kabir - aggar apko apka officer daya chahiye to acp abhijeet khud ae yaha...

all shocled..kavir cut the call..

shreya - sir daya...

acp - shant hojao..

kevin - sir mein keh raha hu abhijeet sir ko bhej dete ha..

acp- nahi kevin usne kai dino ke baad chuti li ha..use tang maat karo..or ha rahi baat daya ki toh mein jauga..

kevin - sir vo bache mamuli nahi ha...

acp - mujhe bhi yehi lagta ha kevin isi liye ab mein gun utha u ga..

all shocked..

**_in jungle.._**

daya - tum log yeh thik nahi kar rahe..

karan - sir hum kisi par warr nahi karna chahte hum sirf apne jawaab chahte ha acp se..

daya - dekho mujhe gussa mat dilao nahi toh mein tum par goli chala du ga..

kabir - hum mein bhi cum na samjhe sir...

**_they both took out there guns and pointed towards him daya shocked.._**

daya - yeh gun tumlogo ke pass kese kon ho tum log..

kabir - ek officer bane ke liye gun chahiye hi hoti ha sir

**_soon a car stop..acp got down..he looked at the kids..and he looked daya_**

acp - my god daya..

trio eyes got there..

daya - sir..

acp - yeh tumhari halat kisne or kese ki ?

daya - in bacho ne sir (and he indicated kids..who pointed the gun towards acp acp looked at the kids deeply and got lost )

acp (pov) - inki shakal yeh gun pakdane ka tarika or in ankho mein gusa bilkul uske jesa ha..

karan - ab app kon ha..

kabir - karan hume apne bado par gun nahi tani chahiye gun neech rakhdo

karan - agar inhone kuch kiya..

kabir - kuch nahi kare ge yeh nir hathe ha

karan and kabir put down the gun..

acp (softly ) - mein dcp pradyuman hu..or tum dono itne pyare or ese gun lekar ek cid officer trap mein rakhe hue ho..kon ho tum..?

karan - mein karan hu or yeh kabir mera bhai..

acp - tum log ne daya ko ese kyu pakad rakha ha..

kabir - yeh humse file lena chahte the..

acp - vo file toh ha hi humari toh app wapiss kyu nahi de rahe ho

karan - hum yeh file acp abhijeet ke ane par hi de ge..

acp - thik ha tab de dena lekin daya ko chod do..

kabir - agar humne inhe choda toh yeh bhagg jae ge ya koi or tarka apnae ge lekin acp ko nahi bulae ge..

acp - toh tum mujhe rakh lo..mein acp ka baap hmm..or daya ko chodo taki vo yeh baat abhijeet ko batae or vo dorha chalae ga dekhna..

daya - dad yeh app..

but he stop as acp shown his hand..

kabir - thik ha..karan daya sir ko chodo mein inke hath bandh deta hu..

karan - thik ha..

karan freed daya kabir tired acp..

daya - dad app..

acp - daya yeh bache kuch nahi kare ge tum abhijeet ko le ao...

daya - nahi...

acp - its an order..

daya sighted and went..

**_in beuro.._**

daya told everything..all shocked..

mansi - esi kya baat ha jo vo abhijeet bhai se milna chahte ha..

shreya - yarr mujhe ek baat nahi gatak rahi dcp sir unke samne har marne ke liye razzi hogae...

voice - dad kis liye razzi hogae ?

all turned and saw abhijeet..

abhi - kya hua tum logo intni tension mein kyu ho..? or dad kis liye razzi hogae..

daya - pehle yeh batao tum beuro mein kya kar rahe ho..

abhi - kuch files pending thi..vo complete karne aya tha..

shreya - or apki tabiyat..

abhi - mein thik hu ab medicine leli thi mene acha daya vo file agai kya..

daya - abhijeet vo darasal...(and he told everything abhijeet shocked )

abhi - what or tum log mujhe abhi bata rahe ho..

daya - abhijeet vo bache kafi chalak ha..

abhi - chalak ho jese marji ho hai toh bache...(and he nodded in disappointment )

abhi - daya tum beuro sambhalo mein jakar ata hu inke pass..

daya - dhyan se vo bahut khatarnak ha..

**_in jungle_**

karan - yarr mujhe bahut bhook lagi ha kya kare..

kabir - mere bag mein kuch fruits ha khao ge ?

karan - le aa..or sun

kabir - pata ha jayada lau ga dcp sir ke liye bhi lekin ek barr tu unse puch toh le..

karan - thik ha mein puchta hu..

he got up and went near acp..who was sitting under the tree..

karan - sir

acp - hmm

karan - app kuch khae ge..?

acp smile on his care..

acp - lekin khauga kese tumne toh mujhe bandh rakha ha..

karan - wo toh ha..hum apko khol bhi nahi sakte..

kabir came with fruits..

kabir - kohol nahi sakte lekin khila toh sakte ha..hum apko khilae toh chale ga

acp smile..

acp - vese kya sawal karna chahte ho tum logo acp se ?

kabir - yehi ki unhone inspector purvi ko kyu chod diya..(acp shocked to here that )

acp - tum log unse yeh sawal kyu puchna chahte ho

karan - hum hindustan camping ke liye ae ha...yaha akar unka naam kafi suna

acp.- matlab tum log iss desh se nahi ho ?

kabir - hum arab se ha sir humne apni ammi se Hindustan ki kafi tarif karti ha isi liye socha ki hindustan ek bar khud hi dekhle..

acp - tumhari maa kya yaha ai ha pehle kabhi ?

karan - humare dada ji yaha se the or humari maa bhi yaha aai thi 2 saal yaha rahe the vo..

acp - tum logo ki ammi ka naam kya ha ?

kabir - purvi..

acp eyes got open..karan forward piece of apple of to his mouth

karan - khaiye na..

karan put a piece of apple in his mouth tears started forming in his eyes..but karan and kabir didn't notice it..

acp (tearly ) - tumhari maa kesi ha abb...

karan and kabir looked at him...

kabir - vo toh thik ha lekin app unke bare mein kyu puch rahe ha ?

acp.- tumhari dad ji kafi ache dost ha mere or purvi bilkul meri beti..

but he stop as the car stop...all eyes went there..

kabir - ab kon hoga..?

a person got down..

acp - abhijeet..

kabir and karan looked at each other and nodded..


	18. ch 18

**_mante ho na guys i am a great copycat i know kai gussa honge isi liye sorry..._****_guys mein chapter jaldi update de rahi actually aplog puch rahe the cif kyu nahi aaraha actually according to the sources daya sir was suffering from an health issue jiske karan shooting rokni padi but now he is fine or shayad next week cif ae.. _**

abhi got down team had also came and saw acp tired with the tree..

abhi - sir..

and they ran towards him..

karan - kabir inhe bhi daya sir jese pakda hoga..

kabir - jaldi jaal bichao..

and they spread the net abhi kept the feet the trap captured him and he got trap and acp and all got shock

acp - abhi..

but sudden action gave them relief and shock to the karan and kabir..abhi landed to the ground..

karan - yeh kese..hua..

abhi came near acp but karan and kabir..came in between..

karan - wahi ruk jaiye acp sir..

abhi - kon ho tum ?

kabir - mein kabir or yeh mera bhai karan

abhi -acp sir ko ese kyu pakad rakha ha tumne

kabir - hum apse kuch sawal karna chaiye...

abhi - tumhe kisi ne tamiz nahi seekhai..agar mujhse sawal puchne the toh mujhse akar milte

karan - hum yaha se kahi nahi ja sakte the toh socha apko yaha le ate

kabir - lekin apke officer harbar aajate the..

abhi glare at all officer down there head..

abhi - ab toh mein yaha hu toh plz dcp sir ko chod do..

karan - chod de ge lekin pehle app mere sawalo ka jawab dijiye..

abhi - pehle dcp sahab ko chodo..

kabir - pehle jawab..

voice - karan kabir..

all turned and saw divya ahemad and ankush..ahemad and acp shock to see each other..

trio came near them..divya ran near acp..

divya - dadu app thik ha..

(karan and kabir shocked )

divya - bade papa , papa , mumaa , masi yeh sab kya ho raha ha...app log yaha kya kar rahe yaha or papa uncle apki halat ese kese hui

ahemad (angrily ) - karan kabir yeh tum kiya kya ? both down there head

divya shocked

divya - karan kabir tum logo ne yeh sab kiya...dadu ke sath..

ahemad - karan tum jante ho jinhe tumne badh rakha ha vo kon ha..

karan - sir yeh mera plan tha app kabir ko kuch mat kahiye...or mein acp sir se kuch puchna chahta tha isi liye ye sab kiya

voice - tum mujhse kya puchna chahte ho ?

ahemad looked at the speaker it was abhi..

ahemad - app ?

daya - yeh acp abhijeet ha

ahemad saw abhijeet..and came near him

ahemad - as-salaam 'alaykum," beta

abhi - Wa Alykom As-salam..

ahemad smile..karan , kabir, divya shocked..

divya - bade papa apko arabic ata ha ?

abhi - tumhe kese pata ki mene yeh arabic mein bola ha..

divya - kyuki kabir or karan se mene yeh abhi abhi seekha ha..

acp - agar mein galat nahi ho toh app ahemad ha.

ahemad - thik pehchana apne

daya - ap jante ha ek dusre ko..

acp - ha daya yeh..

but he stop as ahemad cut him..

ahemad - yeh mere bachpan ke dost ha..

acp looked at him he nodded in no..

divya - karan tum kya puchna chahte ho bade papa se..

daya - ha bato karan jiske liye sab hungama kiya tumne esa kya jana chahte ho..

karan came near abhi bend to his height..

karan - apne inspector purvi ko kyu choda..

all shocked with this question as till now no one had asked his reason for the sepration all were pointing the disadvantages...all looked at abhi whoes eyes become teary he removed his sepctacles..

daya - abhi..

abhi (smile )- tum jante ho karan tum ese pehle ho jisne ye karan pucho ha...warna sabne purvi ka hi socha ha...(all downed there head )..

ahemad - abhijeet agar app nahi batana chathe toh koi baat nahi..

abhi - nahi ahemed sahab mein ajj bata hi dena chahta hu cum se cum aplogo ko na lage ki mein pathar dil hu...karan mene purvi ko kabhi bhi alag nahi kiya vo har waqt mere sath ha mere dil mein ha..humara bichadna uska hi fasla tha..(all shocked to hear that ) or mujhe garv ki usne yeh faisla liya agar hum dono yeh faisla na lete toh shayad aj arab or hindustan sath na hote..uswaqt dono ek dusre ke khoon ke payase the beta..agar hum sath rehte toh ab tak koi bhi zinda na hota..log ek dusre ko marne lagjate isi liye ye fasla lena pada hume alag hona pada..

all eyes become teary..

kabir - toh apne unke sath kabhi bhi contact ya milne ki koshish nahi ki..

abhi - kabir humare phones ki har ek baat sarkar ke pass hoti ha agar hum ek dusre ke sath baat bhi karte toh uspar khatra badh jata or agar mein uske pass jata hu ya vo mere pass ati ha toh hum dono ko hindustan or arab ke log marr dale ge..mein khushi se de sakta lekin purvi ki jaan nahi lene de sakta..

he wore his specs back...

abhi - asha karta hu ki tumhe tumhare jawab mil gae honge..he got up patted karan and kabir cheeks..

abhi - ana kabhi ghar..

and he went sat in the car and went..

divya (pov) - matlab badi maa or bade papa ne itna dukh sirf desh ke liye jhela..

acp - daya tum uske piche jao..

daya went..

acp - kevin tum sab beuro jao waha koi nahi ha...

kevin - sir app

acp - mein ajja au ga..

kevin went with shreya , freedy and pankaj and mansi

ahemad - tum chalo bacho..

acp - ek minute ahemad sahab..

ahemad stop

acp.- ankush ji app bacho ko lejaiye mein abhi ata hu..

ankush - ji chalo bacho..chalte ha

and soon all went only acp and ahemad were there acp broke the silence

acp - ahemad ye bache ?

ahemad - sahi soch rahe ho pradyuman yeh tumhare pote ha abhijeet ke bete ha yeh..

acp - purvi kesi ha ?

ahemad - ji rahi ha pradyuman ab yeh bache uske jeene ka karan ha ab..

acp.- abrahim kese ha ?

ahemad - vo toh kab ke allah ko pyare hogae pradyuman..

acp shocked..

acp.- what !! kab kese

ahemad - unki mout tab hui jab purvi flight mein thi heart attack agaya tha unhe..

acp - ek baat bolu tumne unhe bataya kyu nahi ki abhijeet hi unke pita ha..

ahemad - abhi mujhe thik nahi laga pradyuman mein chahta hu ki purvi khud batae unhe..

**_on other side.._**

under tree karan was sitting and divya kabir were standing

divya - tumhe esa nahi karna nahi chaihiye the..

karan - sorry yarr..

kabir - ab jo hua bhool jao vese acp abhijeet sachme tumhare bade papa ha..

divya - ha or tumhe pata yeh baat mujhe yeh baat thode dino pehle pata lagi..

**_and he narrated whole story.._**

kabir - really ...

divya - ha ab hum unke sath rehte ha

karan - acha hua ek happy ending..

soon they herd the voice of taping spoon with plate

karan - lagta ha sir bula rahe ha

kabir - chalo

kabir got up but suddenly his pocket fall..

both karan and kabir went.. divya eyes fall on pocket..he picked up but a pic fall she picked the pic and shock to see the pic


	19. ch 19

* * *

divya - matlab karan kabir mere bhai ha..bade papa ke bete ha agar esa ha toh unhe bade papa ko dekh kar pehchan jana chahiye tha..lekin pehchana kyo nahi..kya mein razz kholdu..nahi shayad koi karan se na bataya hoga..lekin bade papa ko yeh jankar kitni khushi hogi..ek kam karti hu karan or kabir ko lejati hu fir reveal kardeti hu

voice - esa maat karna divya..

divya turned and saw acp and ahemad...

divya - kyu dadu ?

acp - agar humne yeh reveal kardiya toh abhijeet unhe wapiss nahi jane de ga..or nahi karan kabir jaege or purvi yaha ane se rahi..

divya - badi maa kyu nahi ae gi..

ahemad - divya beta jis tarha yaha purvi ko gadar kaha gaya ha or agar vo yaha ai toh yeh sab use marr dale ge or agar abhijeet waha gaya toh use marr de ge kyuki arab mein purvi ko apni beti jesa pyar dete ha or beti ke sath esa hua toh pariwarr ka kya gussa hota ha tum toh janti ho..

divya - lekin agar hum dono ko innocent proof karde..

acp - koi sboot nahi ha humare pass..

all become sad

acp - ahemad ji mein chahta hu karan or kabir thode din ke liye yaha ha toh kuch wakat apne pita ke sath bitae or abhijeet bhi apne bacho ke sath rahe kya kuch esa ho sakta ha..

ahemad - ho sakta ha sir darasal students ka ek project ka hissa bhi ha ki vo yaha akar thode samy ke liye yaha ke logo ke sath waqt spend kare ge..

suddenly acp phone rang...

acp - ha bolo daya...thik ha tum log beuro ajao..mein ata hu.

(and he kept the phone )

acp - mein chalta hu..ahemad ji apse jaldi milu ga..

ahemad - ji pradyuman ji..

acp went..

divya (pov) - mein bade papa or badi maa ko milwau gi..or iske liye mujhe sboot dhundne honge..lekin shuruvaat kaha se kare..?

**_on other side.._**

in car..

daya was driving abhi was sitting beside there was a silence..daya tried to broke the silence

daya - wese abhi bache kafi shatir the na..

abhi - hmm

daya - or nishana bilkul tumhari tarha (in flow ) esa lagta tha ki jese tum hi khade ho or tumhare hi bache ho..

abhi - daya..plz gadi rok do mujhe yahi rukna na ha

daya looked at him his face was having no express daya came to know what he just said.. he applied the brakes

daya - i..i. am sorry abhi mera koi or motive nahi daya..

abhi smile ..

abhi - daya us baat ke liye nahi apne side par dekho

daya looked outside and saw a mosque..

daya - abhi..

abhi got down

abhi - tum jao yarr meri fikar maat karo mein jaldi ghar ajau ga hmm or ha intezzar maat karna so jana..

daya - lekin tum yaha akele..

abhi - thodi der ke liye plz..

daya - mein bhi chalta hu na..

abhi - daya plz..

daya sighted..and drove off abhi covered his head with handkerchief looked at the dargah

**_on other side.._**

purvi came out from car covering her head she looked at the dargah

**_abhi side.._**

abhi enter in side he came at a place were people used to tied a thread

**_Maula Mere, Maula Mere Maula Mere, Maula Mere - 4_**

he touch the wall and closed eyes..and imagine purvi standing on other side and tieing thread

**_Aankhein Teri - 2, Kitni Haseen_**

**_Ki Inkaa Aashiq, Mein Ban Gayaa Hoon_**

**_Mujhako Basaa Le, Iname Tu_**

**_(ishq Hai_**

**_Maula Mere, Maula Mere Maula Mere, Maula Mere - 2) - 3_**

in arab

purvi was looking at a couple came to dargah for prayer girl was tying thread and boy was filtering with her..listning the she went to flashback

and remember how abhi camed with her and saw her practicing ritual and sing

**_abhi - Ki Inakaa Aashiq, Mein Ban Gayaa Hoon_**

**_Mujhako Basaa Le, Iname Tu_**

she ignore and started moving abhi follwed her

**_abhi -Mujhase Yeh Har Ghadi, Meraa Dil Kahe_**

**_Tum Hi Ho Usaki Aarzoo_**

_he hold her hand and pulled purvi_

**_Mujhase Yeh Har Ghadi, Mere Lab Kahe_**

**_Teri Hi Ho Sab Guftagoo_**

in mumbai

abhi saw at moon

and started singing

**_Baatein Teri Itni Haseen, Main Yaad Inko Jab Kartaa Hoon_**

**_Phoolon Si Aaye, Khushaboo_**

in arab

purvi started praying she closed her eyes and remember how abhi saw her while praying at home and sing

**_abhi -Rakh Loon Chhupaa Ke Main Kahin Tujhko_**

**_Saayaa Bhi Teraa Naam Doon_**

when she got uo abhi hold her hand and pulled both attached there head..

**_Rakh Loon Banaa Ke Kahin Ghar, Main Tujhe_**

**_Saath Tere, Main Hi Rahoon_**

**_Julfen Teri, Itni Ghani_**

**_Dekh Ke Inako, Yeh Sochataa Hoon_**

**_Saaye Me, Inake Main Jiyoon_**

_in mumbai_

_it started raining all started running here and there but abhi came in mid closed his raised his hand to fell the rain.._

**_(ishq Hai_**

**_Maula Mere, Maula Mere Maula Mere, Maula Mere - 2) - 3_**

_in arab_

_it started raining there also purvi looked at rain she closed her eyes and came out raised her hand to fell the rain.._

_abhivi were singing on different palces_..

**_abhivi -meraa Dil Yahi Bolaa, Meraa Dil Yahi Bolaa,_**

**_Yaara Raaj Yeh Usane Hai Mujh Par Kholaa_**

**_Ki Hai Ishq Mohabbat, Jiske Dil Mein_**

**_Usko Pasand Karta Hai Maulaa) - 3_**

**_at night.._**

abhi came home he enter it was dark he closed the door..suddenly lights got on he looked everyone was standing all were shocked to see his condition he was fully wet..

abhi - tum log abhi soe nahi

daya - tum ghar par nahi the toh kese so jate..

acp - or yeh tumne kya halat bana rakhi ha..abhijeet

abhi - vo barish ho rahi thi or car

shreya - toh call kardete app bhai hum car leke ajate..

abhi - areh nahi mein thik..hu (and sniff )

acp - pata lag raha ha kitne fit ho tum..

shreya - bhai app yaha rukiye daya ap inke kapda la dijiye mein inke liye kuch garam bana deti hu..

abhi - areh nahi shreya itni raat ha or tum log din bar dorh rahe the thak gae honge tum log aram karo

shreya - sorry bhai mein nahi thaki mein banau gi..

daya - mein tumhare kapde lekar aya ...

and they went

abhi - areh mujhe bhook nahi ha

acp came near him

acp - kabhi humare faislo ko apna samjha kadar karliya karo plz tumhare apne ha hum akele dukh mat jhelo humare sath dukh banto

abhi downed his head..


	20. ch 20

**_mansi - iske baad mein shayad ek os likhu ya toh history raja maharaja ki story yatoh dono ko jod kar past and present..ab yeh time batae ga ek screat batau mujhe sari stories ke idea music se ate ha ap koi bata songs use jodkar bana de ge ek story..or rose ka mere mind mein tab aya tha jab mene qwali suna shuru kiya..or ab yeh screat sabke samne aa gaya ha.._**

**_shweta - were are u in jung..dear and all the best to u also_**

**_gauri20090 - thanku_**

**_emaan - thanku here is ur update_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_guest - thanku_**

**_priya - thanku missing u in jung also.._**

**_missing jiya , abhi , gautam also.._**

**_.._**

**_note - no update on 6 september i am busy in prepation_**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

soon daya and shreya came daya gave him towel he dried himself..shreya came with food abhi ate little soon all went to room for sleep..

**_next morning.._**

bell rang..

shreya open the door and recived a tight hug..

shreya - areh divya chod meri hadiya toot jae ge..

diya (taunting ) - maa cid officer or itne kamjor not fear..

shreya - dekh zayada maat bol..

divya - acha yeh sab chodo na pehle dekho to sahi mein kine lai hu..

she got aside..

shreya (happily ) - areh karan kabir tum yaha..

karan - sorry aunty but sir ke order ha ki hum time apki family ke sath spend kare ge..

shreya - areh isme sorry kya infact hume bahut khushi hui..tum log ae kamse se kam divya tum logo ke sath busy rahe gi or mera picha chode gi..

divya - maa..

kabir - aunty apko toh rest milgaya ab yeh jo humare sath rahe kar humari waat lagae gi use hume rest kab mile ga ?

divya - kabir mummy ki side maat lo karan ise samjhao..

karan - areh mein kya samjhau..

shreya - bacho bus ab andar toh ao..

trio enter..

daya came out from room with irritated face..all looked at him but he didn't notice anyone..

shreya went near him..

shreya - daya kya hua..

daya - yeh baat apne bhai se pucho vese hai kaha vo ?

shreya - vo toh exercise ke kiye gae ha lekin hua kya ?

daya - yeh abhijeet mere tv ka remote le gaya..sath mein..ane do khabar leta hu

shreya (angrily ) - matlab app subha subha shore kare ge..

daya - yarr mein toh sirf songs suna chahta tha

shreya - vo remote mere kehne par lekar gae ha or khabardar unhe kuch bola...toh app itna loud music lagate ha or padosi complain karte ha

daya - yarr mein kaha..

shreya - chup ..(daya kept finger on his lips like a kid karan and kabir hide the giggle )

divya (pov) - ek toh yeh log impression galat dalte ha..

(she cleared the throat dayareya get there attention there)

daya - areh diya beta tum agai or karan kabir tum log bhi ao ho very good very good..

acp came out from..divya ran and hug him

acp - areh divya ,karan ,kavir camp se agae

divya - ji dadu..(to daya )apko pata ha dad karan or kabir bhi yehi rahe ge...thode dino ke liye..

daya - yeh toh badi achi baat ha karan kabir hope tum logo ko yaha koi takleef na ho..

kabir - sorry sir lekin agar humare rehne se koi apko taklif..(but acp cut )

acp - areh kesi baat kar rahe ho yeh tumhara hi ghar ha...

all got confused..divya patted her head..

divya - inke kehne ka matlab yeh ghar tumhara ghar jesa ha or ise apna samjh kar raho..

shreya - ek kaam karo bacho tum log ready hojao..or daya app bhi dad app bhi fresh hojaiye mein breakfast lagati hu tab tak bhai bhi ajae ge..

daya - karan kabir tum logo mein so koi ek abhijeet ka washroom use kar sakte ho guest room mein ek hi washroom ha..

karan - thik ha sir..

daya - areh sir nahi uncle bolo bhai nahi toh esa lagta ha ki beuro mein hu..

kabir - thanku uncle..

divya - ao guest room dikha du or bade papa ka room bhi...

and she showed him the way..karan enter in the abhi room..

divya - karan tum yah ready ho jao hmm..

karan - thik ha..

divya went..karan looked at the room..it was having duo pics..

karan - nice room..

he looked at the different pics..with daya and team..(but no pic with purvi as they had kept in storeroom so that abhi couldn't get emotional or depressed ).

karan - kafi acha style ha body wager pehle bhi esi thi or ajj bhi fark yeh chashme ka ha..really had a different swag..lagta nahi ki yehi ha..

he went near the trophy almirah

karan - itne sare awards..( he picked one )kash mere pass bhi hote..

(he kept trophy and went inside the washroom )

**_in guest room.._**

karan was tieing the shoes..and karan was adjusting hairs..

karan - yarr kabir..

kabir - hmm..

karan - aj mene kai sari acp abhijeet ki pic dekhi or kaiyo mein toh unke traniee ki dekhi jo unse seekh kar age bade ha..

kabir - toh..

karan - toh jab tak hum yaha hai hum bhi trainning le..

kabir - idea acha ha...

voice - i will also join

kabir and karan looked at door and saw divya..

karan - tum yaha..

divya - ha breakfast ke liye bulane ai thi papa or sab wait kar rahe ha bade papa bhi agae ha vese tumhara idea acha ha karan mein bhi bade papa se training lugi..

kabir - esa karte ha abhi puch lete ha breakfast karte waqt agar vo free ha toh seekh le ge

karan - vo toh tab puche ge jab hum jae ge neeche

**_on the tabel.._**

shreya - lo bacho enjoy the breakfast.. mene bana ya ha

divya - mom lekin eggs toh murgi banati ha...

shreya - divya..

abhi came and sat near daya..

daya - hogaya tumhara gym wagera...

abhi - ha bhai tune toh ana nahi isi liye chale jata hu..

soon all sat for breakfast shreya served all there was silence divya broke the silence..

divya - bade papa..

abhi -.hmm

divya - mein karan or kabir apse officer ki training lena chahte ha..

listning this daya started coughing..daya looked abhi hide his smile..

abhi - mujhse..

divya - ha..

daya - bacho mein karwadeta hu..

divya - nahi papa hume training bade papa se leni ha..

daya looked at shreya who shighted

abhi.- are u sure ki tum mujhse training lena chahte ho..

divya - yes bade papa..humne suna ha ki apse training lene wale kaha se kaha pahunch gae ha..

acp - bacho vo toh ha lekin ye na ho baad mein tum log mana kardo..

trio - hum mana nahi karge..

abhi - bacho mein tumhe training du ga lekin shooting attack or defence ki training mein nahi du ga vo daya de ga..

divya - app kyu nahi..

abhi - mujhe ladhne , shooting karne ka shonk nahi ha beta..

karan - what !! toh fir vo trophies kiski ha jo apke room mein ha..

a silent prevent on the table all were waiting for his answer but he was lost..

he got up took his coat and went

divya - dad..

daya - don't worry mein seekha du ga..hmm

and he got up and went shreya followed him..suddenly

karan - kabir chal na bahar garden ghoom kar ate ha tum chalo gi divya..

divya - ek kaam karo tum log jao mein thodi der mein ati hu..

karan and kabir went divya came near acp

divya - dadu

acp got up..

acp.- tumhe kuch dikhata hu ao..


	21. ch 21

**_mansi - dear jo song app bil rahe ho vo mene rose mein use ki thi remember tarrika sagaiii mene vohi soch kar likha tha tell me something more_**

**_shweta - that trophies are of abhi i had mentioned and why u are not interested in jung ?_**

**_guest - review karne ke liye shukriya.._**

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_jiya - koi baat nahi all the best for ur exam..from all ff family_**

**_dhanu - thanku yarr jaldi hi tumahra idea use kar rahi hu jung mein or yarr yeh rose bhi jaldi khatam hojae ga toh koi nai story ke liye thoda idea do na plz.._**

**_ cracresta - sorry dear test tha toh time nahi mila sorry for late update_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_guys jung ke liye sirf 3 review mile ha plz review kyuki ane wale chapter mein ek bahut bada twist ha plz review..._**

**_now enjoy and dont forget to review_**

* * *

in store room

acp open the door..

acp - ao..

both enter inside..acp take divya near a big cabinet and open a drawer there was a box he opened it..divya saw a gun..

divya - wow antique gun..

acp.- yeh gun tumhare bade papa ke ha divya..

divya - no way gun dekho toh sahi dadu

acp - beta jis cheez ko salo se istemal na karo vo cheez ese hi ho jati ha..

divya - dadu bade papa ke pass gun ha...

acp.- nakli ha..

divya looked towards him with shock..

acp - jesa reaction tum ab de rahi ho vesa reaction humara tha jab yeh decision liya abhijeet ne

**_flashback.._**

_days during the distance between duo..team was running after a criminal..._

_abhi - daya ek kaam karo tum piche se jao mein or team age se jate ha.._

_daya - thik ha..sir_

_on terrace_

_abhi and team camed up man was standing at the roof..with knife on the child's neck abhi pulled out the gun_

_man - bhag jao acp warna mein iss bache maar du ga..._

_boy - uncle bachalo_

_parents - sir plz gun chod dijiye mera bacha unke pass ha sir plz_

_but abhi didn't listen and shoot on his feet bith fall on from the terrace.._

_boy - mummma_

_lady - betaaa_

_she started crying badly..._

_mansi - mam ap plz shant hojaiye.._

_abhi - chandan sambhaliye apne wife ko.._

_lady -(crying ) app chup rahiye acp sahab app ko koi haak nahi ha yeh bolne areh app kya jane bache ko marta dekh kesa lagta ha apka dil toh pathar ka ha apne toh apne hone wale bache ko bhi nahi choda hoga..(all shocked ).._

_mansi - ap kuch zayada bol rahi ha pehle jaan toh lijiye_

_lady - kya janu mein sarkar apko gun isliye nahi thamati ki jis par maan kiya chala di..agar esa hota na toh acp sahab apni biwi or bache ko isi gun se maar dete..kum se kum vo ajj ese ghut - ghut se jeete.._

_voice - mumma..._

_all turned and saw boy with daya...lady and husband ran and hug the boy.._

_lady - chintu tu thik ha..._

_chintu - ha mumaa mein jab gir raha tha to daya uncle ne pakad liya..._

_husband went near and joined the hand.._

_man - thanku sir appne mere bache ki jaan bacha li_

_daya - ab app jiye rakesh ji..abb ap sab sukrakshit ha..(to officer ) chalo hum bhi chalte ha..all.went but abhi was still looking at the gun he is holding..._

**_flashback out.._**

acp - uske baad vo kabhi bhi apne ap ko defence nahi karta tha kabhi gun nahi chalata tha jab hum puchte toh uska ek jawab hota ha mein bhool chuka hu...

divya - kabhi kabar samjh nahi ati esa insan jo gun nahi chalata defend nahi kar pata vo acp kese bangaya..

acp - divya tumhare bade papa senior inspector abhijeet ha the pehle vo inspector jiske naam se underworld darta tha, uska gussa toh satve asmaan par tha sab darte the uske gusse se...or ab mein yeh soch raha hu..ki tum logo ka haal kya hoga..

divya - matlab..

acp - beta abhijeet ki ankhe kafi ha agg chodne mein or tum logo ne jo musibat le ha uske bare mein bol raha hu..

divya - konsi musibat dadu app kya bol ?

acp.- kal pata lag jae ga..beta..

and he went..

divya - pata nahi kya bol ke chale ke..

voice - divyaaa...

divya - aiiii..

and she went..

**_daya side.._**

daya was sitting wearing shoes..when trio came karan and kabir pushed divya front divya looked at them angrily they made puppy face she nodded in disappointment daya lift his face and looked at them with confusion...

daya - kya hua bacho..

trio looked at him..

daya - kya kuch kehna ha tumhae..

divya - dad vo hum vo..

daya - saff saff bolo na kya baat ha ?

divya - dad hum beuro jana chahte ha or dekhna chahte ha ki app case kese solve karte ha..

daya - bacho tum bore ho jao ge..or khoon lashe dekh kar dar jao ge..

karan - hum nahi dare ge sir promise

daya - thik ha lekin mujhe abhijeet se baat karni hogi..

divya - toh jaldi karo na plz

daya dialled abhi 's number..divya snatched..

daya - arhe..aram se..

on other side abhi saw the phone..

abhi - ye daya bhi na

he picked up and brust out..

abhi - daya mein akhri baar keh raha hu ki tujhe koi PSP 4 nahi mile ga..

divya - kesa PSP 4 bade papa ?

listning this daya snatched the phone...

daya - abhi..

abhi - pehle kon tha...

daya - vo divya thi..yarr bache chahte ha ki vo beuro mein case investigation seekhe vo keh rahe ha vo dare ge nahi

abhi - thik ha fir le ao..

daya - abhi vo P

abhi kept the phone..

daya (mummer ) - khadoos..

and he looked at trio..

daya - vo keh raha ha ajao..

divya - dad bade papa konse game ki baat kar rahe ha...

daya - vo kuch nahi..bus ese hi..

soon shreya came

shreya - chale daya..

daya - chalo ajj bache bhi jaa rahe ha

shreya - lekin..

daya - abhi ne permission de di ha

shreya - ok then chaliye...

trio - yes..

**_in beuro.._**

trio enter..

trio enter

trio - hello everyone..

kevin - areh agge tum sab

karan - yes sir..

abhi also came out from the cabin..

abhi - yeh hume ajj join kare ge mansi inhe tum sambhalo gi yes sir...

daya - abhi (abhi looked at him he made a puppy face abhi nodded in disappointment and went inside cabin)

daya - areh boss suno..

( and he went after him )

kabir - daya sir bar bar abhijeet sir ke piche kyu kar rahe ha..

divya - Pata nahi..

mansi - madame apke papa PSP 4 demand kar raha ha..

shreya - what !! yeh kab sudhre ge..

karan - itne bade hokar bhi..

shreya - chahe bade ha lekin abhijeet bhai ke samne bache ha

soon daya came out with sad face

kabir - daya sir app tension matlijiye huamare pass PSP 4 ha arab meim jab jae ge toh apko bhej de ge..

daya - (happily ) really

kabir -yes sir..

suddenly beuro phone rang..mansi was going near them..but divya stop..

divya - massi mein bolu ek baar plz..

mansi - thik ha..

**_divya picked up the phone.._**

divya - hello cid beuro...kya!! kaha par..thik ha..hum atte ha..

and she turned to the team..

divya - khoon hua ha RK society mein..

mansi - wese tumhe kese pata ki yeh sab puchna hota ha..

divya - dad ko bolte hue sunna


	22. ch 22

**_mansi - agar mein ek kahani esi bhi firse likhu na toh najane kitne tamatar joote ready honge mere liye isi liye yar bhool ja use mein bhi bhool chuki hu or ha niharika ka birthday ha 11 ko kya pata use hum phone de de agar esa hua toh she will be back in ff.._**

**_emaam - here is ur update_**

**_shweta - thanku chalo koi baat nahi lekin jung ka sequal padhna kyuki usme koi investigation nahi ha ajj wali story mein thodi investogation ha or thoda twist bhi_**

**_gauri20090 - i think 2 - 3 chapter mein_**

**_lucky - here is my next idea_**

**_gautam - thanku_**

**_cracresta - sorry dear time nahi mil raha test ke karan mere test 29 ko khatam ha sorry_**

**_Priya - its ok but don't forget to read_**

**_guest - ok but jab bhi read kare review kariye g..and thanks for reviewing_**

**_missing love cid_**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

**_Rk society.._**

a dead body was fallen on the mid all were standing..soon the car stop cid team got down...

daya - bacho kisi chezz ko hath matt lagana hmm or ha ek kone mein khode rehna smajhe

trio - yes sir

all got down..from the car..

**_on other side.._**

man enter and throw a photo on table..

man - ab yeh arab mein rehti ha **amaan** vo bhi apne do bacho ke sath kese karo ge yeh sab..

amaan - amaan naam ha mera samjhe agar arab ko hath mein lena ha toh purvi se nikah kar use marna hoga..

man - or unke do bacho ka kya kara..

amaan- salim vo bache ha akal ke kache ha or vese bhi purvi ne apne desh ke liye hindustan or abhijeet ko chod diya roh apne deshwaisiyo ke liye apne bache toh kya apni jaan bhi kurbaan karde..

salim - wese arab ko pane ke liye kya kya papad belne padhe ha hai na..16 saal pehle hindustan par humla kiya taki dono mein dushmani ho fir iraq par kiya fir iran..

amaan - puri duniya mein apni izzat or darr bannane ke liye mein kuch bhi karu ka salim..

he picked up the pic..and smile evilly..

amaan - wesa hi rang vesa hi roop ab tak nahi badli yeh..and he touch the pic with finger jaldi aa raha hu purvi...

**_in india.._**

daya - sar par vaar kiya ha..

abhi - lagta ha kafi bhari cheez thi isi liye jakham kafi gehra ha

mansi came on running..

mansi - sir logo ka kehna ha yeh shilpi flat no. 306 mein rehti ha..shreya ko bhej ka checking ke kiye..

kevin came

kevin - sir watchman ka kehna ha ki ghar par koi nahi tha..

abhi - hmmm..

suddenly his eyes fall on the floor he went near it and picked it..

abhi - mitti or vo bhi society ke bicho bicho bhich..(to security ) koi malli ya koi or aya tha jiske pass miti ho..

security - nahi sahab..

freedy - kya pata kisi ke jooto se ai ho

abhi - hmm mansi lash ko foresic bhej do..(to daya )chalo padosiyo se puchte ha..

**_relatives side..._**

abhi - kya shilpi ji akeli rehti thi..

lady - ji sir pati ke talak ke baad vo yaha akele rehti thi

daya - talak..

lady - ji sir dono apas mein jhagda karte isi liye talak hogya..

daya - kis baat par jhagde te the..

lady - choti choti bato par iska pati peter pii kar ghar ata..tha acha hu talak hogaya..

abhi - or koi jaan pehchan wala..

lady - or koi nahi ha sir dono pyar karte the isi liye bhaag kar shaadi ki maa baap razi nahi the kyuki dono ke dharam alag the..

lady - wese acha hua sahab dono alag ho gae nahi toh hum hi alag kardete..

abhi down his head and shigted he turned and was going to step but he stoo on his place listning something..

voice - areh kesi soch ha appki konse zamane mein jee rahe ha apo..

abhi turned all were shock kabir was speaking this..

kabir - batiye konse zamane mein jee rahe ha app jo apme itni bhed bhav ha..

karan - ek taraf bichari ka ghar barbaad hogaya sari khushiya chale gi or app keh rahe ha acha hua..

divya - mam isme galti nahi pyar ki thi nahi dharam ki ..galti pati ki thi jisne iss rishte ko samjha nahi apko toh ulta inki sulha karnani chahiye thi lekin ap toh inhe jodi todne par tul ae...(ladies and other people down there head )

karan - pyar jaat - patt , dharam , mazhab nahi dekhta pyar sirf pyar dekhta ha izzat dekhta ha..samji app..

kabir - jab tak app yeh soch nahi badalte na tab tak yeh dharam ke mudde par ladai chalte rahe ge or hindustan baki desho se piche chudta rahega..

karan - yaha ki alag pramparae , alag riti , rivaz , alag - alag tyohar ne jo is desh ki shaan banai ha vo apki soch ki wajha se barbaad hojae gi ek din..dekhte jaiye..ga..

soon they herd a clapping voice they turned and saw acp clapping..

acp - wah bacho yeh hoti ha soch...chahe hum umar mein tumse bade ha lekin soch mein tum humse bad ho..

man - thik h.kaha sir apne hu. sab ajj kal yeh bhool jate ha ki humne school mein kya pratigya li thi..ki hum sab bhai behen ha ek dusre ka musibat mein sath de ge bina kisi bhed bhaw ke..

lady - shai kaha apne..sorey sir hum log agge se ese nahi bole ge..

acp - koi baat nahu..

abhi - sir app yaha kese ?

acp - gadi dekhi toh yaha agaya..

abhi - oo..

acp- chalo upar chalte ha..

abhi - sir app jaiye hum dekh le ge..

acp - areh lekin..

daya - sir acp wali adaat abhijeet parr chodijiye app dcp wali adat rakhiye..

acp - daya..acha thik ha..karo tum log lekin report time par de dena..

duo - yes sir..

and acp went

abhi - mansi ek kaam karo tum lab jao or puch kar ao..

children - hum bhi chale ge..

daya - inhe bhi le jao..

mansi - yes sir..

**_in lab.._**

four enter..

kabir - wow lab kafi badi ha..

karan - or kitne chemicals ha yaha..

divya - yaha nanu ke sath koi or bhi ha..

mansi - nahi sirf vo hi ha..

kabir - nanu ?

divya - actually vo mumma ko apni beti mante ha..toh isi liye mein unhe nanu kehti hu vo mujhe bhi pyar karte ha bahut...

karan - kabir - oo..

mansi phone rang..

mansi - tum log yehi rehna mein call attend karke ai..

and she went..

karan - wese tumhare nanu ha kaha..

suddenly the dead body got up it was covered white cloth fully trio shocked..

trio - ahhhh bhooot..

listning the shout mansi came..

mansi - kya hua..

trio pointed at the that..mansi shighted

mansi - sir bache dar rahe ha kya kar rahe ha app..

salukhe got up and removed the cloth..

divya - nanu app..

salukhe - areh divya tum..

divya - yeh app kya kar rahe the..

karan (in kabir ear ) - yarr yeh to physico doctor lag raha ha..

kabir - sahi kaha yarr

dr.s - tum log kon ho ?

divya - nanu yeh mere dost ha karan - kabir

dr.s remember he removed his specs came near

**_unke bache bilkul unki tarha lagte ha pyare shayad harkate bhi milti ha unki_**

he hug them..divya smile mansi , karan and kabir were confused..soon dr.s seprate..

dr.s - tumhare parents kese ha..

karan - vo bhi thik ha lekin apne hume ese...

dr.s - beta hindustan mein jab koi apna ata ha usse ese hi milte ha..

kabir - apne..

dr.s - areh divya humari ha toh tum bhi toh humare hue na..

both smile..

**_soon they went.._**

**_at night.._**

**_at dinning table.._**

kabir - wah sir apne toh ek din mein case solve kar diya

divya - areh ese thodi na cid mumbai best team ha..

karan - jesa suna tha vese ha app

all smile abhi got up...

abhi - bacho kal taiyar rehna 4 bajae...

trio shocked..

karan- ch..ch..chaar baje..

abhi - ha

divya - le...le..le..lekin kyu bade papa..

mansi - bacho tumne hi toh bhai ko kaha tha training ke liye bhool gae...

kabir - areh nahi nahi hum uth jae ge paka..

abhi - or agar na uthe

divya - toh app utha dena jese app utha te ha..aksar mujhe..

daya - beta abhi tumhara bade papa jese nahi sir jese training dene wala hu toh tum bhool jao yeh pyar se uthana...

trio looked at each other..

**_in room.._**

karan (in call ) - ha ammi sab thik ha...yeh log bahut ache ha maa..

purvi - chalo ek toh khushi hui ki app surakshit ha..

kabir - ammi divya ki maa or sab hume apne jese samjhte ha esa lagta ha ki yeh humara hi pariwarr ha..

divya was passing from there she saw them talking and smilingly enter..

karan - ammi agar app bhi yaha hoti na toh bahut khush hoti khaskar divya ke bade papa se milakr unka nature kafi acha ha

purvi - tum log unhe tang toh nahi kar rahe na

kabir - areh nahi ammi kesi baat kar rahi ha app chahe divya se puchlo vo bhi yehi ha..

divya - areh mein kya..

but they gave phone to her..

purvi - hello..(divya felt happy listning the voice first time )

divya - hello..b..a..aunty..

purvi - kese beta..

divya - mein thik hu..

purvi - yeh kabir or karan zayada tang toh nahi kar rahe...

divya - nahi aunty karan or kabir bhaiya kuch nahi karte infact they had become family members now..

purvi laughed lightly..

voice - divyaaa...

divya - aunty mein apse baad mein baat karti hu mujhe meri mummy bula rahi ha..

purvi - thik ha


	23. ch 23

**_mansi - u had become so close to me same as niharika agar mera koi personal contact hota na toh i am sure mene ab tak tujhse bahut zayada bate share karini thi ek baar bus tum app par id banalo then we can talk personally or ha tumhari demand nahi hoti request hoti ha or usi mein idea chupa hota ha.._**

**_shweta - thanku yarr kuch idea do nai story likhne ke liye ya toh koi song jispar story ban sake_**

**_dhanu - my idea queen where ar u ?thode dino mein khatam hone wala ha rose 2 kuch idea de nayi story ke liye_**

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_gauri20090 - aggar mein kahu ki kuch or hoga toh.._**

**_priya - thanku.._**

**_lucky - i had add in this chapter_**

* * *

**_now enjoy and suggest idea for some thing new..._**

* * *

**_next day.._**

water splash on the face of two handsome boys..both got up with shocking face..and saw divya..

karan - yeh kya kiya tumne..

voice - mene kaha..

both looked back and saw abhi..in black track suit and specs..

abhi - jaldi bistar chodo or taiyar hojao tab tak mein kisi or ka bhi chud wa deta hu..

and he went..

karan (to kabir ) - kis ko baat kar rahe the..

divya - dad ki..

both shocked...

divya - itna shock maat ho daily ka ha..dekho ge..

trio went to dayareya room...and stand outside..shreya was not there

**_in daya room.._**abhi - daya uth ja..

but daya had no empact he was till lazy..abhi tool a jar of water and sprinkle some water on daya's face..but he tillted and chabge his side..

abhi - yeh ese nahi uthe ga..divya

divya - ji..

abhi - bucket with ice..water..

karan (shock ) - itni thand mein..

abhi - bacho yeh hathi ki body ha na garmi na sardi

soon divya came back with water filled with ice cube abhi took and poured at daya..daya got ul from bed...and stood up he was fully dipped with water and was deep breathing..

dyaa - yeh kya kiya tumne..

abhi - tumhe neh la diya

daya - ese kon nehlata ha upar se itna thanda pani..pagal hogae ho agar zukam hojata bacha beemar ho jata beuro na japata toh tumhari madat kon karta file complete karne mein..

abhi - hogaya ab 5 minute mei. ready ho jata nahi toh nashte kare bigaer kheech kar le jauga..

daya - mein bhi !!

abhi - ji wazan dekha ha sahab ne..chalo ab ese mooh maat phallao or 5 minute mein milo..or tum teeno bhi ready hojao..

and he went..

daya - kahdoos (mimicry ) 5 minutes taoyar hojao..

divya (innocent ) - thik bola unhone papa aplog konsa ladji ho jo w ghante lo or vese bhi bade papa ne app teeno ko nehla diya ha ab bus 2 minute ka kaam ha kapde badalne ka..

daya , karan and kabir - hogaya (divya nodded ) apne bade papa ko chamchi..hu

**_after 5 minutes.._**

**_at breakfast tabel.._**

all came down and saw abhi in kitchen...

daya - yeh Kya kar rahe ho...

abhi - omellet bana raha hu abb chup chup chap beth jao..

daya - shreya kaha ha

abhi - use sone ke liye bhej diya..

soon they settel down on the table

daya - chai kaha ha boss.

abhi - daya ajj se chai nahi tumhare samne jo juice pada ha vo piyo ge..

daya - boss yeh !!

abhi - ha orange juice ha..

daya - mujhe nahi pina...

abhi - shukar manao orange juice ha aggar tumne ajj nahi piya toh kal se mein tumhe karele or neem ka juice duga..

all - nahi hum yeh pasand ha..

abhi hide his smile and settel down for breakfast soon they got ready they came out...

abhi - chalo gym chalte ha

daya - mein gadi lekar ata hu...

abhi - gadi nahi bhag kar jae ge..

all shocked..

daya - b..b..bhag kar..

abhi - ha..

daya - boss thoda rehem karo

abhi - chal kiya rehem beach par chalte ha..lekin bhag kar..

and he started running all started following him

**_at beach_**

children and daya came near abhi tiredly..

daya - bus boss or naho dorha jaa raha..

abhi - daya tum bacho se bhi gae guzrae ho..

divya - bade papa hum bhi thak gae ha

abhi - itni si umar mein yeh haal ha very baad tumhe saza milni chahiye..

daya - b..b..boss plz or nahi bahut thak gae ha..or nahi dorh sakte..

but abhi ignore and wisteled..3 dogs came

karan - dogs..

divya - yeh toh humari taarf aa rahe ha..

kabir - bhgoooo..

trio ran...

daya - sorry abhi yeh plan sirf tum unpar ya purvi par hi karsakte ho mujh par nahi..

abhi - tumhare liye mein hi kafi hu..

he took out a snow spray..

daya - no no nahi...abhi nahi...

and he started running abhi ran after him..

**_in way.._**

abhi stop at a way and looked the building he removed he remember

**_20 chakar !!_**

**_bus... sir... mujhse nahi hoga.._**

**_bhagwaan esa teacher kisi ko bhi na de.._**

he smile remembering the tourcehr tear slip from his eye.

abhi - pata nahi tha tuum par kiya gaya yeh julm mujhe itni badi saza dega..

voice - abhi...

abhi turned and saw daya...he wore his specs.

daya - kya hua..

abhi - kuch nahi chalo tum...

and he pushed him..both ran

**_outside the_****_ gym.._**

karan - sir ab or nahi bhag sakte..

abhi - chalo thik ha ab or nahi bhage ge..

all become happy..

abhi - ab hum chale ge upar..he pointed at top floor..all shocked...kabir was going to fall but karan and divya hold him..

kabir - ye ye bus ha..

divya - mein yaha rozz ati hu lekin ajj dar lag raha ha..

abhi - chalo

**_and they went inside.._**

abhi handed dumbles..to kabir he started coughing..

kabir - bapre kitne bhari ha..yeh..

abhi - karan chadh jao cycle par..(to divya ) trade mill par chadh jao..daya push ups..

daya - bach gaya..

all looked at him..he started doing pushups suddenly he felt load on his back

voice - come on kabir uthao isse iss come on..

divya and karan were shocked abhi had made sat kabir with dumbels on daya 's back..daya lied down..

abhi - kyu ab kya hua miya..

daya - abhi utha de iss nahi toh mein uth jauga..

abhi - tum sab ki halat pehle din esi ha toh baki din kya karo ge...

divya - b..b..bade papa baki din matlab areh abhi humari age kya ha hum toh abhi paida hue ha..b..b..bolo karan kabir..

karan - aaa...ha..sir..

abhi expressions were "oh really"

divya - hum log ko toh abhi bada hona ha hum tab practice kare ge

abhi - ok then ab tum jao..

daya also got uo stretched his body..

daya - chalo mein bhi chalta hu..

abhi - ha beuro mein kafi kaam ha..

daya - b..b..beuro..

abhi - ji jara ek nigahe time par daal lijiye 9 baj gae ha..

daya - kya boss..

abhi - kya boss nahi chalo boss..

and he went...

kabir - daya sir toh gae..

divya - tumhe pata ha inspector purvi ko bhi training bade papa ne di thi..

karan - bichari ki kya halat hui hogi ab hum samjh paa rahe ha..

kabir - ha yarr vese ek baat ha chahe humari ammi or inspector ka naam same ha lekin halat nahi kaha humari ammi purvi khan richest person of the arab or kaha vo inspector jo apna sabkuch yaha khokar yaha ae thi lekin mila kya kuch bhi nahi..

karan - chod yarr yeh sab ab chalo nahi toh sir agae toh pakad lege or phirse machino ke sath bandh de ge..

* * *

sorry for the mistake guys..


	24. ch 24

**_oh my god ajj ka episode was awsome taht dialogue of ali sir bina shaadi ke 5 bacho ke baap jesi felling aa rahi ha love it and the end shayri awsome lekin ajj ek pic dekhi thoda dukh hua he was looking tired after the work today i understand how much effort a star do to entertain us i felt more more proud when he allowed fan to click pic with him in this condition also really proud to be cifiains , cidians and adityans_**

**_mansi - dear kabhi kabar insan ke likhne se pata chal jata ha ki vo apke liye kya felling rakhta ha i will wait jab tum ao gi and then we will talk alot_**

**_eman - thanku emaan here is ur chapter_**

**_lucky - thanku lucky for liking it_**

**_priya - thanku dear hope apko yeh bhi acha lage kyuki ek esa jhatka ha jo bahut tagda ha enjoy_**

**_shweta - dear agar milan hogaya toh story kahtam hojae gi.._**

**_gauri - shukar ha koi toh padhta ha chahe story jesi bhi ho.._**

**_gautam - thanku gautam for review.._**

* * *

**_guys chapter chota ha kyuki mein apke dil mein excitment badana chahti hu now enjoy_**

* * *

**_in evening.._**

kabir was sitting sadly when karan came and sat near him

karan - kya hua bhai itna gumsum kyu ha..

kabir - kya baatau yarr ammi ka phone aya tha dant padi..

karan - kyu..

kabir - yarr hum eid ke moke par masjid nahi gae ammi ne kaha tha ki jab bhi wakt mile allah ko yaad jarur karna..

voice - bus itni si baat..

both turned and saw divya..

divya - toh tum log chale kyo nahi jate..

karan - chale jate lekin rasta nahi pata

voice - toh hum le chalte ha

trio turned and saw daya and acp

kabir - sir app

daya - ha toh kya hua..abhi or mein akasar jate ha..

acp - or yo kyu..

daya - abhi ko waha jana bahut acha lagta ha dad khushi ke samy bhi vo vaha jata ha..or dukh or akele mein bhi..or ajj bhi vo waha ha..

acp.- kyu..

daya - pata nahi

divya - chaliye na dad hum bhi chalte

daya - thik ha chalo..

**_soon all went.._**

abhi was sitting on the stairs and looking lostly at the the mosque..he felt a touch on the shoulder..he jerk and saw daya , acp and kids..

abhi - tum log yaha..

daya - akele the toh socha company de de..

abhi - (lostly )akela kaha khuda or yeh akela pan ha na...

divya - bade papa mene suna ha app bahut acha gate ha..

all locked towards her he smile...

abhi - pehle tha ab nahi

divya - nahi bade papa mein yeh vishvass nahi karu gi..jab tak mein khud na dekhlu..

abhi - ahreh divya ..

divya turned her face in anger...

divya - mujhe nahi pata u have to this..

abhi - areh mein ab or vo bhi ese...

daya - areh isme kya ha mein hu na...

karan - kabir - hum bhi madat kare ge

abhi shighted

abhi - nahi yarr mera ganne ka maan nahi ha..

daya - yarr humare liye plz

abhi - plz yarr mujhe akele chod do..

and he went..

divya - inhe kya hua..

daya - akele gunnane gaya ha divya kabhi kabar hum indirectly apne dil ki bata bol dete ha..

acp - daya baat toh clearly kaho

daya - mein dikhata hu dad

and he satrted moving..

_**at ****hill**_abhi was sitting under the tree with guitar and was singing looking at moon

abhi -Main jahaan rahoon main kahin bhi hoon

_Teri yaad saaath hai_

_Main jahaan rahoon main kahin bhi hoon_

_Teri yaad saaath hai_

**_he remembered how both dance in room alone_**_Kisi se kahoon ke nahi kahoon_

_Ye jo dil ki baat hai_

**_he closed his eyes tear skip from his one eye.._**

_Kehne ko saath apne ek duniya chalti hai_

_Per chhup ke is dil mein tanhaai palti hai_

_Bas yaad saath hai_

_Teri yaad saath hai_

**_he remember her laugh her teasing smile.._**

_Teri yaad saath hai_

_Teri yaad saath hai_

**_he open his eyes and look at moon_**

_Main jahaan rahoon main kahin bhi hoon_

_Teri yaad saaath hai_

**_he remember how she made him eat with her hands like a kid when she was going abhi hold her hand and pulled_**_Kahin to dil mein yaadon ki ek sooli gad jaati hai_

_Kahin har ek tasveer bahut hi dhundhli pad jaati hai_

_Koi nai duniya ke naye rangon mein khush rehta hai_

_Koi sab kuchh paa ke bhi ye man hi man kehta hai_

_abhi -Kehne ko saath apne ek duniya chalti hai_

_Per chhup ke is dil mein tanhaai palti hai_

_Bas yaad saath hai_

_Teri yaad saath hai_

_Teri yaad saath hai_

_Teri yaad saath hai_

**_he remember the painful sepration wehn she was going he wanted to stop but he fail...she was hiding her tears in car_**

_Kahin to beete kal ki jade dil mein hi utar jaati hain_

_Kahin jo dhaage toote to malaayein bhikar jaati hain_

_Koi dil mein jagah nayi baaton ke liye rakhta hai_

_Koi apni palkon par yaadon ke diye rakhta hai_

**_lump got in his throat up suddenly he felt a hand nad saw his bro day..who continue.._**

_daya - Kehne ko saath apne ek duniya chalti hai_

_Per chhup ke is dil mein tanhaai palti hai_

_Bas yaad saath hai_

_Teri yaad saaath hai_

_Teri yaad saaath hai_

Teri yaad saaath hai

abhi hug daya tightly...and brust out

abhi - ajj 17 saal hogae ha yarr himat tut chuki ha kya vo kabhi mujhe maff kare gi kabhi vo mere pass ae gi kya...

daya - shant hojao yarr mujhe pura vishvass ha ki tum dono jaldi eksath hoge..

abhi - kab ae ga vo waqt...

daya - jaldi ae ga tu buss har maat maan mein hu tere sath hmm..

voice - sirf tum hi nahi daya hum sab ha..

duo seprated and saw team..all tema hug abhi...kabir and karan were smiling standing at corner..

kabir - yarr hindustan ka dil kitna bada hai na jo bhi ata ha inke dil mein bas jata ha

**_at night.._**

acp , abhijeet and divya were out only daya shreya karan and kabir were there

door bell rang shreya open the door..

shreya - arhe app ahemad ji

ahemad - maff kijiye ga app ko rata mein taklif di

shreya - arhe isme taklif ki kya baat app toh jab marji ae yeh ap hi ka ghar ha..

ahemad - wese karan or kabir...

shreya - wo dono room mein ha..

**_in _****_room_**

karan and kabir were talking on a vedio chat..

karan - ami apko pata ha ki divya ke bade papa ne hum ko itni zabardast training karwai ki hum thak gae (in flow) pata nahi us inspector ne kese jhel liya yeh sab..

purvi - inspector ?

karan bite his tounge...kabir took charge...

kabir - areh ammi kuch nahi hun toh bus...

purvi - mujhse jhoot mat bolo batao kaha ho tum..

karan and kabir looked at each other..

purvi - tum batae ho yah mein ahemad uncle..

karan - nahi amai hum bata te ha..vo maa humne appse jooth bola hum kisi business man ke yaha nahi balki cid walo ke yaha ruke hue ha..

kabir - ammi divya senior inspector daya ki beti ha or hum mumbai cid acp abhijeet ke yaha ruke ha...

(purvi was hell shocked she forget her expression she got confused )

karan - apko pata ha sabhi inspectors ne humse har mannli..

voice - karan - kabir..

kabir and karan looked and saw ahemad...


	25. ch 25

**_mansi - madame tera kya ab sab ka scene cut gaya ha now only abhivi hoga_**

**_guest - sorry for late update_**

**_priya - thanku dear real life mein mere selection kafi kharab ha mujhe acha laga ki pehli barr kisi ne like kiya ab hoga hungama.._**

**_lucky - thanku so much lucky ._**

**_gautam - thanku gautam_**

**_shweta - uske sequal mein nakul mansi , siya or dhruv ki love story idea acha ha try karu gi_**

**_love cid - sorry for short update wese app bhi review adhe dino mein rok dete ho_**

**_jiya - or daya ka hath bhi jo us chor ko pada tha was awsome_**

**_jeet kaur - appne bhi kai dino baad review kiya ha dear and thanks for that.._**

**_guys mene decide kar liya ha i will leave ff..._**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

karan and kabir saw ahemad, ahemad run near them and pushed them and saw purvi lost in thoughts..

ahemad - p..p..purvi..

purvi jerked and looked at him..

purvi - ye..ye...ye kya bol rahe ha u..uncle..abhijeet inse inki ladai..

ahemad took a deep breath and narrated everything abhi 's anger there meet..there was silence purvi was hell shocked she kept her hand on her mouth and closed her eyes tear drop fell from his eyes..

ahemad -.purvi..

but purvi shut down her laptop screen and brust out crying..

**_in india.._**

karan and kabir were hell shocked with her reaction

karan - ahemed uncle..

ahemed - (angrily ) kisne kaha tah tumnse purvi ko yeh batane ke liye ki tum log yaha ho..

suddenly he felt the voice of falling glass he turned and saw daya and shreya..

shreya - app pp..p..purvi ko kese jante ha ?

kabir - yeh baat hume puchni chahiye thi..

daya - kon ho tum log ?

ahemed - koi nahi ha hum log..(to karan - kabir ) chalo yaha se..

and he hold his hand and drag them out but daya came in mid

daya - pehle bataiye app purvi ko kese ja te ha..

ahemed - yeh baat apne pita se puchna..beta agar mene yaha bataya toh purvi zindagi bhar ke liye akeli hojae gi..

and he took them..out of the home...they sat in car and went soon a car enter acp got down..

acp - kya baat ha daya..

daya - dad app...

shreya - dad pehle app andar aiye..

acp got inside shreya locked the door

acp - kay baat ha

daya - ahemad , karan - kabir or purvi mein kya rishta ha...

acp got shocked with sudden question he looked at divya who was standing with her head down..

divya - inhe pata chal gata ha dadu lekin conform apse karna chahte ha...

acp - yeh sab kese..

divya narrated everything..in low tone and concluded.

divya - ab yeh sab kuch sach jana chahte ha..

daya - baatiye dad kya sach ha mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha ha..

acp shighted

acp - shant hojao daya abhijeet ajae for mein tumhe santi se batau ga...

and he went inside is room..

soon abhijeet came acp ordered him to get fresh and came on dinning table...

**_in arab.._**

purvi lied on bed and hide her face in pillow..she was crying silently..suddenly she felt touch on her shoulder she instantly hug the person..

purvi - mene esi mulakat nahi chahi thi sara ki dono ese amne samne ae..

sara - chup hojao purvi..areh tumhe toh kush hona chahiye ki dono baap bete apas mile ha

purvi - 17 saal sara 17 saal mein abhijeet ke bina rahi hu har waqt unka sath pane ke liye tarasi hu jab - jab jab jab unhe abhijeet ki kami hui ha tab bhi mene hi sambhala ha unhe sara 17 saal pehle mein abhijeet se alag hu thi ab mein apne bacho se alag nahi reh sakti..

sara - toh chali jao na hindustan abhijeet or apne bacho ke pass..ya abhijeet ko yaha bula lo

purvi - nahi sara abhijeet yaha ya mein unke pass kabhi nahi ho sakta agar esa hogaya toh arab ke log abhijeet ko jaan se marde ge...yeh julm mein ki usne mujhe dhoka diya ha or paise ke liye shaadi thi...

sara shocked to herd purvi hide her face sara shoulder..

**_at dinning table.._**

abhi was sitting in mid and acp ,divya and daya and shreya

acp - ab jo bata raha hu use thoda dhyan se suna..daya darasal ahemed karan or kabir purvi ke kafi close ha (he looked at abhi who was playing with his fingers and his stare was at the vase kept on the table..he was having no expression or his expression had hide after the specs )

acp - shemad purki ke uncle ha purvi ke father ki death ke baad vo or unki daughter sara waha rehte ha..

all shocked living abhi who was in same position

acp - or or karan - kabir ka rishta sirf purvi or ahemad se nahi balki humse bhi ha kafi gehra rishta ha purvi or abhijeet ke hi bache ha...

all shocked and got up abhi stoped playing with his figer but his position was same..

daya - a...a..abhi ke bache matlab mere bhatije...l..l..lekin apne yeh p..p..pehle kyu nahi bataya h..hum unhe yaha se nahi jane de te rok lete unhe..

shreya - areh kya rokne ko keh rahe ha abhi jaiye or jaha vo ruke unhe vaha se lekar aiye unka hak ha yaha jaiye jaldi..

daya started going

abhi - ruk jao daya...

daya stoped and turned..

abhi - jese ha vesa rehne do unhe vapiss mat lekar ao..

acp - yeh kya bakwass kar rahe ho bache ha vo tumhare tumhara apna khoon ha vo...

abhi - app hi bataiye dad kya vo mujhe accept kar pae ge...(all were silent ) nahi dad 17 saal se door raha hu naa hi kabhi sampark kiya ha uski sabhi zarurat te purvi ne puri ki ha mera koi haak hi nahi ha unpar ha rishta ha ek baap ka lekin kya mene vo kabhi pura kiya ha jo pyar unse mujhe milna chahiye kabhi nahi vo pyar vo protection jo ek baap deta ha vo sab purvi ne di ha sirf purvi hak ha unpar mera nahi..

he got up and ran inside the room

**_on other side.._**

karan - ahemad uncle bataiye na yeh sab kya ho raha ha hum kuch samjh nahi paa rahe ha..

ahemad - bacho plz..

kabir - nahi uncle hum jana chahte ha vo karan jiske karan humari maa ke ankho mein asu ha..

karan - ha aggar apne nahi bataya toh hum maa se phunche ge

ahemad - nahi..plz usse maat kuch puchna mein..me..mein bata hu..

there was silence between them

ahemad - beta jis inspector purvi ko tum itna mahan samjhte ho vo..vo...tumhari ammi ha..or acp abhijeet or koi nahi tumhari pita ha tumhare abbu ha

both son shocked and looked at each other and then back to ahemad..there was silence sons took time to recover from the shock..

kabir - yeh baat hume apne pehle kyu nahi batai..

ahemad - beta purvi yeh nahi chahti thi ki sach jane ke baad tum use chod do ge..jese abhijeet ne chod diya..

karan (crying ) - kya amii ko hum par itna bhi bharosa nahi vo hume itna neech samjhti ha ki hum unhe chod kar us insan ke pass chale jae ge jisne unhe doka diya (ahemad shock to herd )

ahemad - wo dhokebazz nahi ha karan tumhare pita..ha vo unke bare mein ese maat bolo

kabir - vo hi pita na jisne apne desh ke liye ek nirdosh ko sazza di hume saza di vo unhe gaddar ke kalank se nikal sakte hi the lekin unhe nikala nahi taki vo esa karke mahan ban sake..pura hindustan unki jai jai kar ho vo insan bus yehi chahta tha..

karan - uncle hum itne bhi nech nahi ki ek amii jisne hum abbu ka pyar diya kabhi koi kammi mehsoos nahi hone di unhe chod kar kisi or ke pass rahe...(after pause ).kal hum jaa rahe ha smaan bandhlo kabir hum kal jae ge yaha..se

saying this he went..

* * *

**_i am joking kai log khush hoe honge but sorry apko firse udas kar rahi hu... areh ese kese chodu vo stage jisne mujhe thoda honsla diya ha ki i should chosse the writting and direction line..vese mene ek nayi kichdi sochi ha ancient story ab app ke pass do option ha story should be supernatural or normal..._****_itna bata deti hu it is abhivi mad dayareya story.._**


	26. ch 26

**_good evening guys kal gurupurab ha toh mein kal morning mein hi update du gi and guys ajj mujhe rose likhne waqt badi excitment hu i am thinking ki apko kesa lage ga padh kar.._**

**_shweta - thodi bahut chale gi_**

**_supernatural?_**

**_gauri - yes ab agge dekhte ha kya hita ha_**

**_lucky - right lekin kuch zayada badi nahi de di mene ?_**

**_priya - thanku here is ur update_**

**_dhanu - ha bus 2 chapter or_**

**_gautam 1 - thanku_**

**_love cid - wait karwane ke liye sorry_**

**_emaan - sorry for sad chapter_**

**_note- on the occasion of guru nanak dev ji 550 birth anniversary i am going to publish new story i which u will now about my state punjab its on the demand of mansi or ha iss sab story mein apke character bhi honge.._**

**_now enjoy_**

* * *

kabir started going but ahemad stop..

ahemad - agar mein kahu ki use chod dene ko purvi na hi majborr kiya taha

kabir shocked he stop and turned..

ahemad - kabir tumhare pita dhokebazz nahi ha vo insan ne ek ache pita ka firz nibhaya ha kabir aggar vo tum logo nahi chod te na toh ajj jis desh mein tum reh rahe ho vo barbaad ho jata or arab wale iska zimmedar tumhari maa ko samjhte samjhe or vo maar dalte unhe..kabir alag hone se pehle purvi ko ek chithi nahi do chithiya mili thi..ek jisme marne ki baat thi or dusri jisme dono desh ko bomb se udhane ki dhmaki thi..takriban 20 bomb alag alag jagha lagae gae the dono desho mein agar vo blast ho jate toh dono dharam mein civil war shuru ho jati

kabir shocked..

ahemad - yeh baat sirf abhijeet , purvi or mein jante ha agar us waqt hum yeh baat kisi or ko bata te toh dono desho mein jung ki shuruwaat ho jati...

kabir downed his head ahemad came and kept hand on his shoulder

ahemad - asha karta hu ki tumhare maan mein tumhare pita ke liye izzat ha nafrat nahi..

and he went

**_on other side.._**

abhi was sitting at terrace attaching his head with wall looking at the moon he closed his eyes tears escape from his eyes

abhi - tumhe sirf mera pariwarr milta ha pariksha lene ke liye...

**_on other side _**

purvi was looking outside the window it was raining he remembred those blamk eyes when he was lefting her hand..

**_Preet ki latt mohe aisi laagi_**

**_Ho gayi main matwaari_**

**_Bal bal jaaun apane piya ko_**

**_Hey main jaaun vaari vaari_**

**_Mohe sudh-budh naa rahi tan mann ki_**

**_Yeh toh jaane duniya saari_**

**_Bebas aur laachar phirun main_**

**_Haari main dil haari_**

**_Haari main dil haari_**

she touched a the window a drop was comming down..she closed her eyes

**_Tere naam se jee loon_**

**_Tere naam se marr jaaun_**

**_Tere naam se jee loon_**

**_Tere naam se marr jaaun_**

**_Teri jaan ke sadqe mein_**

**_kuchh aisa kar jaaun_**

**_Tune kya kar daala_**

**_Marr gayi main_**

**_Mitt gayi main_**

**_Ho ho ji_**

**_Haan haan ji_**

**_Ho gayi main_**

she remember how they dance with eachother in the room when abhi got romantic both enjoy

**_Teri deewani deewani_**

**_Teri deewani deewani (x2)_**

she remember how he made a hard and serious face while that decision

**_Ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye_**

**_Ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye_**

**_Hanste hanste aashiq sooli chadh jaaye_**

**_Ishq ka jaadu sar chadh kar bole_**

**_Ishq ka jaadu sar chadh kar bole_**

**_Khoob laga lo pehre raste Rab khole_**

she attached her back with window and slided down and started crying she hide her face in her knees

**_Yahi ishq di marzi hai_**

**_Yahi rab di marzi hai_**

**_Yahi ishq di marzi hai_**

**_Yahi rab di marzi hai_**

**_Tere bin jeena kaisa_**

**_Haan khudgarzi hai_**

she remember the teary voice and teary eyes when he was dressing him last time..

**_Tune kya kar daala_**

**_Marr gayi main_**

**_Mitt gayi main_**

**_Ho ho ji_**

**_Haan haan ji_**

**_Ho gayi main_**

**_Teri deewani deewani_**

**_Teri deewani deewani_**

**_Teri deewani deewani_**

**_Teri deewani deewani_**

**_next day.._**

car stop in front of home..the door bell rang divya open the door and shock to see the visitors..

divya - karan kabir..

listning this all came out lefting abhi..

karan - hum yaha apna saman lene or apse vidaa lene ae

acp - vidaa lene ?

kabir - hum vapiss arab jaa rahe ha uncle ke sath..

(all downed there head there was a pin drop silent karan go inside the before going he saw up the door was closed..he shighted and went inside soon came back)

**_outside.._**

ahemad started arranging the bags in car

divya - (crying ) maat jao na plz..bhai..

(and she hug kabir )

kabir - sorry divya hume jana hoga

karan - hum apni ammi ko kisi or ki tarha akele nahi chod sakte (he looked up abhi was standing crossing his arm and was having no expression )

all downed there..

divya - kabhi jarurat padhe toh plz yadd karna ..

karan - chalte ha..

(divya hug them )

daya - karan kabir meri koi galti nahi thi mujhse hakk maat cheeno jate jate ek baar chachu keh jao plz..

karan and kabir hug daya..

karan - hum apko bahut miss kare ge chachu..

daya closed his eyes and brust out crying upside abhi also hide himself attached his back with the wall and started crying..

soon they left..the place

**_the days also got spend all things become normal abhi was same as earlier but hates to talk with some karan and kabir had also become introvert they only talk with there mother suddenly a wind came and shake the whole home of them not only the home but arab.._**

**_one fine day_**

reporter - Arab ke rishte din bhar din dusre desho ke sath kharab hote ja rahe ha isliye..arab meinn garebee cha gai ha jiske shikar amm log ban rahe ha mehengai badha di gai..

purvi - khuda rehma kare arab ke rishte or desho ke sath bigad te hi jaa rahe ha..

suddenly a gaurd came inside...

gaurd - mam crown prince of arab want to meet u..

purvi - allow them..

**_the prince enter.._**

prince - As-salam alaykom

purvi - Wa Alykom As-salam

prince look around and saw gaurds..

prince - if u don't mind can we talk privately in garden..

purvi - ya sure

**_both went to garden.._**

**_in garden_**

purvi - say majesty what u want to say..

prince - purvi as u know present condition of arab is very bad..and relation witj other had also gone weak

purvi - yeha i herd about that

prince - but one rich person has came forwards to help..

purvi - that's nice..

prince - but he kept one condition in front of us not only us but mainly you

purvi - i will full fill it but whats the condition..

prince - the person whats to marry u..

purvi got shocked...

purvi - m...m..m..me..

prince - yes..

purvi - but why ?

prince - he had said that u are his love

purvi - but u know that i have a family more over i am married

prince - then what happen in arab on person get marry more then 4 times..

purvi - then why should i..?

prince - because he want u only...(purvi got silent ) plz for sake of our country

purvi shighted he closed her eyes image of abhi came in front of eyes..

purvi (pov) - mujhse or sehen nahi ho raha abhi..plz ajao or duri nahi seh ho paa rahi..

prince - i think u are ready for it

purvi looked at him with teary eyes

prince - today i will bring him for dinner..at night..


	27. ch 27

**_I am neither Hindu Nor Muslim, I am a follower of god",_**

**_ \- guru nanak dev ji_**

**_on thinking of this i wrote this whole rose 2_**

**_mansi - ajj bada bura hua ajj chuti ha toh nishi ai ha or tera review pada tune toh teri kasar usne puri kardi abhi bhi mere kan mein tu..tu ...ho raha ha_**

**_priya - thanku so much priya i fell happy that u love my story..now enjoy the next part_**

**_gautam 1 - thanku_**

**_shweta - really awsome mind abb yeh bhi andaza laga lijiye kese nahi kare gi sochiye sochiye or bataiye_**

**_dhanu - did u mean india lotne ke baad vo ye sab kare ? dear abhivi hoga or bache bhi honge.._**

**_love cid - kya hua acha nahi laga idea ?_**

**_emaan - thanku_**

**_lucky - thanku here is ur update.._**

**now enjoy**

* * *

at night..

prince came with the man and some gaurd and was sitting on sofa

prince - can u plz call purvi

gaurd nodded and went soon purvi came down through stairs in open hairs and shock to see man

she came down and went near them

prince - purvi meet him he amaan ur would be..

purvi shock to listen that

amaan - kafi kushi hui tumse dubara milkar..

purvi - tum yeh sab ?

and she turned to prince and gave a fake smile

purvi - majesty can we talk alone please

prince - why not

prince came near amaan and patted his back

prince - all the best amaan hope u will fall love with her soon

amaan - we love each other from earlier times

purvi got shocked

prince - thats great them

saying this he went

purvi - kyu ae ho yaha..or kisne kaha mein tumse pyar karti hu

amaan - tumse shaadi karne aya hu mein or mene khud kaha ki u love me

purvi - nahi tumhara maksad kuch or ha kyuki agar esa hota toh tum 17 saal pehle hi mujhse shaadi karlete

amaan - kafi samjhdar hogai ho

purvi - kya maksad ha tumhara ?

amaan - mera koi or maksad hoga bhi mein tu mein tumhe nahi batau ga..wese maana padhe ga ur looks and everyting are same as 17 years before

purvi - tum jante ho ki mere bache ha..or mera pari kon ha yeh bhi

amaan - tumhara pati yaha nahi aa sakta or na hi tum usse contact karke yeh sab bata sakti hi kyuki vo agar yaha toh arab wale use mar de ge or rahi bacho ki baat vo toh mere bhi ha lekin i left him with there mom only for u now its ur turn..

purvi - dekho tum hadd par kar rahe ho..

amaan- tumhe chosse karna hoga tumhara desh jo poverty line ke neeche aa raha ha ya ya tumhare bache..dekho mein tumhare bacho ki puri parwarish karuga jese padhai ka kharcha and other facility..

soon the prince came..

prince - i hope the time was enough for u guys...

purvi - sorry but i don't want to marry this type of guy.

amaan - (fake shock ) what is this majesty..

prince - just a minute (he took purvi aside ) plz purvi don't do like this full arab with die with hunger young children , females plz i promise after the marriage the divorce...then u can set ur life plz think about the country plz

purvi downed her head prince went near amaan

prince - atually she is having habbit of joking she is ready to marry now lets have seat for the dinner..

**_at room_**

**_karan and kabir were playing the PSP_**

karan - kabir is barr mein hi jeetu ga

kabir - nahi karan mein..

suddenly the door knock

karan - come in..

servant enter

servant - mam had call out u for the dinner children..

kabir - we are coming..

servant went..

karan - yarr tujhe ajeeb nahi laga

kabie - ha yarr har bar amii bulane ati ajj servant..

karan - chal chalte ha..

**_down stairs.._**

both came near the table..

karan - amii

all turned towards the brothers..

brothers - As-salam alaykom majesty

prince - Wa Alykom As-salam

amaan stood up went near kids with evil smile

amaan - so u are purvi's apples of eyes..

karan and kabir looked at purvi who was silent

kabir - who ar u ?

amaan - mera naam amaan ha and i am ur would be father kids..

karan and kabir looked at purvi with shock..

karan - ammi yeh kya..

purvi just only nodded...

prince - children ur mother is going to marry mr amaan soon...

kabir - or humara kya amii

amaan - u ar also going to stay with us tumhe ek ache hostel mein dale ge education de ge..

karan - dekhiye app jo bhi plz hum sabse or humari amii se door rahiye samjhiye..

kabir - or ha hume kisi ki bhu zarurat nahi ha ...

amaan - purvi dekho humare bache apne hone wale pita se kese baat kar rahe ha...

purvi stamped her hand on table and got up

purvi - karan - kabir tum bigad rahe ho isi liye u need a father and mr.amaan is suitable for that understand..

(both shocked as they didn't saw purvi's react earlier )

karan (tearly ) - we didn't expect from u mom..

both ran inside the room

purvi - karan - kabir..

amaan - prince i think i should talk with them personally

prince - ya sure..

and amaan went

**_in room_**

karan - sahi kaha kabir hume kisi ki koi zarurat nahi ha nahi abhijeet ki or na hi is amaan ki..

voice - tumhe meri zarurat nahi lekin i need u..

amaan came inside and closed the door..

karan - chale jao yaha se...

amaan - bacho apne hone wale dad se ese baate karna this is not fear..

kabir - u are not our dad...

amaan - matlab abhijeet tumhare dil mein beth gaya ha

karan - shut up humare dad or mom sirf humari ammi ha samjhe .

amaan came near him and hold his face tightly

kabir - chodo ise

kabir came near to seprate but amaan pushed him

amaan - listen tumhari amii ne mujhe kabul kar liye samjhe aggar tumne mujhe kabool nahi kiya toh mein tumhari ammi ko mein maar dalu ga jo mein shaadi ke baad karne wala hu ( both shocked ) aggar tum logo ne mera kaam nahi kiya tab bhi mein tumhari ammi

karan - thik ha hum taiyar ha lekin plz humari amii ko chodo tum jo chaho ge vo hi honga

amaan - tumhari ammi ke bare mein sochna mera kaam ha or ha 2 din pade ha sabhi program shuru hone ko jitna araam karna ha karlo lekin taiyara nahi rukni chahi...milta hu tumse sagaai ke din..

he wore his goggles and went

kabir - ab kya kare karan..

karan - amii ko iski asli maksad batana hoga..

**_in purvi's room.._**

she was looking at the pic it was the pic of matheran that clicked on echo point..tear fall on that pic she cleaned it with thumb door knock..she cleaned her tears kept the pic under the pillow..

purvi - come in..

brothers enter..

karan - amii hume apse baat karni ha

purvi - bolo bacho..

karan - app yeh shaadi kyu kar rahi ha amii janti ha app jise shaadi karne jaa rahi ha vo apko..

purvi - janti hu vo mujhe maar dena chahta ha..

both shocked

kabir - tab bhi app..

purvi - beta jab apka desh samne ajata ha na toh har cheez kam padh jati ha apni jaan bhi..samjhe..

karan - (angrily ) chalo kabir yeh nahi mane gi

kabir - tum jao karan mein kuch time spend karna chahta hu plz...

karan went


	28. ch 28

**_gauri - ok then lets put cherry on cake on this days happy birthday dear from my friends and reviewer hope god fullfil ur our wishes_****_guys plz read ch 27 also_****_now enjoy_**

* * *

kabir came near purvi and kept his head on her lap purvi started creasing his head kabir took out the pic from pillow looked at that..

kabir - wow..

purvi- achi ha na matheran mein khichi thi..

kabir - dad kese the amii..

purvi - dad

kabir show him the pic pointing towards abhi

purvi smile listening dad..

purvi - tum unse mil chuke ho..

kabir - mein apke nazariye se puch raha hu..

purvi - as cop he was angry young man , sharpshooter , strict or cid ka dimag jab tumhare daya chahu or yeh ek ho jate ha na toh koi nahi inhe rok pata.

kabir - or as a husband vo kese the

purvi - as husband tumhare dad kafi caring _( she rember how he feed when she got facture )_ emotional _(she remember the worry hidden behind the anger )_ pyare , cute (she rember how cute he look when he made puppy face )

tumhe pata ha tumhare papa gate bhi bahut acha ha

kabir - really !!

purvi - unke ganna gane mein pata nahi kya tha ki dil karta ki bus unke pass chale jae isi liye jab vo mission par jate the te toh mein vo gana sunti hu mujhe har bar lagta ha ki vo mere apss pass ha...tumhe pata ha jitne vo sharp the utne hi pagal or idiot the _( she remember when he touch the hot soup to taste and after that started blowing his finger )_ she laugh kabir saw her..

kabir - app has kyu rahi ha..

purvi - kuch nahi bus unki pagal panti yadd agaai..

kabir - app haste hue kafi achi lag ti ha isi liye vo fida hue honge

purvi - ulta sochte ho balki fidaa toh mein pehle hu thi _(she remember the basketball court scene ) _badd mein vo hue the..

**_(and the clock strike 12 )_** ab jao apne room mein or araam karo..

kabir got up

kabir - kya mein yeh photo le jau (purvi nodded ) good night

purvi - good night

kabir went

**_in room.._**

kabir enter

karan - samjhaya unhe

kabir - humse nahi manegi vo

karan - ab hum kya kare...

kabir - karan mene kaha humse nahi mane gi vo lekin dad toh mana sakte ha..

karan started laughing..kabir got confused

karan - pagal hogaya ha tu kabir jo insan chahta ki amii usse shaddi kare vo hi unhe mana kare ga..

kabir - mein humare dad ki baat kar raha hu amaan ko nahi..

karan shocked his anger bar raised..

karan - khabar dar kabir jo us insan ka naam liye vo sirf acp abhijeet ha humara koi nahi lagta vo yeh baat bhul ja or agge se agar unhe dad bola toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..samjhe

kabir downed his head karan saw that and got calm..

karan - sorry yarr..jayada gussa hogaya

kabir nodded

**_on other side_**

salim - sir app bachon ko marr dijiye na..kyu itne pathar laa rahe ha raste mein..

amaan - salim aggar unhe mein maar du ga toh shaak mujh par hi aega lekin aggar vo khud hi apne app ko marr de ge toh koi shak nahi ae ga..

salim - lekin vo khud ko mare ge kyu..

amaan - unki halat hi mein ese kardu ga ki vo maut ko tadpe ge or vese bhi vo apne upar atyachar ko kabhi purvi ko nahi batae ge nahi toh bichari udass hojae gi..vese mere meeting ka kya hua

amaam - sir kal dopahar 12: 30 baje apki flight ha US mein..

**_next day.._**

brothers were sitting..purvi came..

purvi - tum log betho mein tumhare liye breakfast lati hu..

she was going..but stop

voice - hello everyone..

purvi turned kabir and karan become angry to see the visitors..

purvi - amaan

amaan - kese ho sab

karan - apse matlab...

amaan - oh shezade naraj ha.

he came near him and pulleed his cheecks..he went near purvi and looked at her

amaan - areh mein toh yaha breakfast karne aya tha socha vapiss jane se pehle apni hone wali begum ko mil lu..

kabir clunched the table cloth in anger

amaan - wese mein tumsab ko kisi se milwana chahta hu..

(he clapped his hand some males and females came )

amaan - yeh yaha ka sara decoration sambhale ge (to males and females ) chalo lagjao kaam par...

purvi ignore him and started moving but amaan hold his hand...

amaan - areh app kaha ja rahi ha

kabir and karan anger bar raised seeing this..

amaan - ap agar kam kare gi toh apke yeh komal hath kharab hojae ge..khana ajj se servant he banae ge..

karan stamped his hand on table

karan (shouted ) - meri ammi se door rahiye...

purvi (angrily ) - awaj neeche karo karan he is ur father now...both children shocked to change in the purvi's action kabir ran to his room..

karan - mom ap badal gae ho app badal gae ho mom...

purvi - apne room mein jao...plz..

karan went

amaan hold purvi from shoulder and came near her ears

amaan - koi baat nahi hota ha bache ha kabool karle ge..

she pushed him little and ran to her room..

_in purvi's room_

purvi enter in room locked it attached her head with the door...and started crying..

purvi - ajao abhijeet plz mein mar jaugi is baar..plz..ajao..

**_on other side.._**

drop fall near the abhi's eyes he cleaned it and saw up wards..daya came and saw cloudy weather

daya - lagta ha barish hogi..

abhi - lekin meeting thodi na postpone hogi

daya - wo toh ha

abhi - chalo nahi toh media or tane de gi...

both sat in car and went

**_in room_**

karan enter and saw kabir dialling phone to some one he become more angry as he knew to whom he is contacting..he came near snatched the phone throw it on bed

kabir - yeh kya..

but he stop after receiving a hard slap


	29. ch 29

* * *

plz enjoy no change

* * *

karan throw the phone but forget to disconnect..so

**_in mumbai_**

**_press confress.._**

abhi was sitting in front of media..

media - sir apne abhi ek khatar nak criminal ko pakda ha uske bare mein app kya kahe ge..

abhi - dekhiye..

but he stop his phone rang looked and shock to see ID

abhi (pov)- kabir mujhe call kar raha ha..(to daya ) daya conference sambhalo plz

he got up and excuse..

**_outside.._**abhi smile..

abhi - kabir mera beta..

he slide the icon and connect..

abhi - hello..

voice - tum pagal hogae kabir us acp ko phone kar rahe ho jise humara koi rishta nahi ha..

kabir - chahe humara nahi lekin humari maa toh ha dekhi ha tumne unki halat uss amman ke ane ke baad (abhi shock to hear the name he removed his specs )

kabir (crying ) - wo humari amii ke sath esa kar raha ha unhe bure khayalat se chu raha ha..

(abhi anger bar raised he broke the specs in his hands )

kabir - tu nahi mila karan lekin main mila hu unse mene dekhi ha unki chupi tum kya chahte ho ki amaan hamari ammii se shaadi karke unhe maar de karan baat samjho vo iss shaadi ke liye zabardasti razzi ho rahi ha ( abhi shocked ) hume unhe nikalna hoga dal dal se..

karan - kabir amii humari baat sunne ko razzi nahi ha or mein nahi chahta ki hum us acp abhijeet se madaat le jisne apne farz le liye humari amii ko us waqt chod diya jab unki sabse zayda zarurat thi..

(abhi closed his eyes tear fall from his eyes )

kabir - toh fir hum kya kare karan..do din baad amaan rehne aa raha ha yaha US se meeting ke baad

karan - hum sirf vo hi kar sakte ha jo amaan karvana chahta ha or kuch nahi kabir ab jo kar sakta ha khuda hi kar sakta ha

abhi downed the phone and cut and went..

**_in conference_**

**_conference was over_**

daya ' s phone rang

daya - abhi..

(he picked )

voice - team ko lekar beuro pauncho jaldi..

daya - hua kya ha..

abhi - sab bata hu tum bus ao..

**_in beuro_**

team enter..and looked abhi in angry man avtar or say normal abhi..

daya - abhi..

abhi turned and saw team acp had also arrived...

acp - kya baat ha abhijeet tumne ese kyu bulaya..

abhi - bata hu sir..pehle kevin mere liye ek nakli passport ready karo salman naam se..daya ab se beuro tum sambhalo ge

daya - lekin tum ja ka rahe

abhi - mein arab jaa raha hu daya

all shocked to herd...

acp - abhijeet tum ja te ho na kitna hungama already hogaya tha ab tak purvi ko begunha prove karne ka koi saboot nahi mila ha or agar arab walo ko yeh baat pata lag gai tum jaa rahe ho toh vo maar dale ge...

abhi - sir mein arab indirectly jau ga..US se

mansi - lekin bhai ese achanak ?

abhi - pura arab khatre mein ha or or purvi or bache bhi

all shocked..

abhi - amaan wapis agaya ha..daya purvi se shaadi karne ke liye..

daya - amaan toh vohi hana jo pehle chod kar chale gaya tha..

abhi - sahi pehchana vo purvi se shaadi karne aya ha..or isse rokne ke liye mein ab khud jau ga arab..

daya - mein bhi chalu ga tumhare sath..

abhi - nahi daya tumhe yaha rehkar ek zaruri kaam karna ha tumhe yeh pata karna ha sabhi desho ke sambandh arab se kyu ese barbad hogae or kya hua tha us time jab esa hua or yeh bhi amaan ka kya chakar ha..

acp - tumhe esa kyu lag raha ha

abhi - sir yeh amaan apni gaddi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta ha jese pehle kiya tha or arab jo kabhi ek amir desh tha ajj esa ha kuch toh gabad ha pir iska ana...

daya - boss tum yaha ki fikar maat karo jab tak mein hu na tab tak tumhe yaha ki chinta bhool jao..

mansi - abhijeet bhai salman..

abhi - ha mansi purvi ka bachpan dost jise vo kabhi nahi mili

freedy - bachpan ka dost bhi or mili bhi nahi...

abhi - i mean uski shifting hogai kahi usne bataya tha uska dost tha kafi acha..mene yeh naam isiliye chuna taki mere jana asan ho..agar mera plan 1 kamyab nahi hua toh plan 2 toh hoga..

daya - plan - 1 ?

abhi - jaldi pata chal jae ga kyuki agar wo plan sucessfull hogaya to amaan mujhe khud apne sath lekar jae ga

kevin - sir mumbai se US ki flight do ghante mein ha or 16 ghante lagte ha iska matlab ap kal pahunche ge..

abhi - thik ha mein jane ki taiyari karta hu..

**_on other side.._**

purvi was seeing the album

**_Tere Jaane Ka Gam_**

**_Aur Na Aane Ka Gam_**

flashback

the day of sepration..

abhi left the hand purvi started walking she looked at back

**_Phir Zamaane Ka Gam_**

**_Kya Karein?_**

_the eyes were down which got locked into her eyes straight_

_then she remember how she looked out through window as she was waiting_

**_Raah Dekhe Nazar_**

**_Raat Bhar Jaag Ka_**

**_Par Teri To Khabar Na Mile_**

_she got up near window and looked outside like still she is still waiting..for him to came_

**_Bahot Aayi Gayi Yaadein_**

**_Magar Iss Baar Tum hi Aana_**

**_Iraade Fir Se Jaane Ke Nahi Laana_**

**_Tum Hi Aana_**

_in mumbai_

_abhi open the drawer and took out the case it was his gun he creased it_

_flashback.._

_abhi was searching his gun but it was hang it in front of it he looked up purvi hide the gun abhi came near him purvi ran abhi followed at last abhi hold her and pulled _

**_Meri Dehleez Se Hokar_**

**_Bahaarein Jab Gujarti Hai_**

**_Yaha Kya Dhup Kya Saawan_**

**_Hawayein Bhi Barashti Hai_**

_both were at different place remembering beautifull time with each other_

**_Hume Puchhon Kya Hota Hai_**

**_Bina Dil Ke Jiye Jaana_**

**_Bahot Aayi Gayi Yaadein_**

**_Magar Iss Baar Tum Hi Aana_**

_purvi remember that pagal panti ha._

_purvi was making food abhi came and was going to touch the hot food.._

_purvi - garam ha but he touch and started dancing and jumping_.

**_Oh Ooo.._**

**_Koyi To Raah Woh Hogi_**

**_Jo Mere Ghar Ko Aati Hai_**

**_Karo Peechha Sada Unn Ka_**

**_Suno Kya Kehna Chaahti Hai_**

_purvi hold his finger and kept his hand under water abhi was seeing her she took out and started blowing it and ask abhi to blow abhi blow but on her face..she looked at him both got eye lock_

**_Tum Aaoge Mujhe Milne_**

**_Khabar Ye Bhi Tum Hi Laana_**

**_Bahot Aayi Gayi Yaadein_**

**_Magar Is Baar Tum Hi Aana_**

_in real life.._

_purvi jerk took the album looked last time and kept in the box in mumbai abhi took the gun and out in his position.._

**_Marjaavaan_**

in UK

plane landed in london..

in pub..

a person with french beard enter and searched the person he got him he went and sat down near him..

man - votka 1 short

man 2 - orange juice

man smile...

man 2 - hey tum hasa kyu..?

man - hindustani ho..

man 2 - baap tha maa pakistan se dono srilank mein rehte the

man laughed..

man - nice sense of humour..

man 2 - tum bhi hindustan..

man - mother only

man 2 - oh..

both's order arrive..

man - kamal ha itne bade hotel mein yeh orange juice peene ae ho..

man 2 - kya kare ab begum ha dhamiki di ha nahi peene ki fir socha chalo sharab va votka na sahi toh juice hi sahi..

both laughed..

man - begum se darte ho..(man2 nodded ) tumhara toh ek sath yeh haal ha mene toh fir bhi 3 rakhi ha or 4 th ane wali ha..

man 2 - acha tum toh bahut bahadur ho naam jan sakta hu..

man - amaan or tum

man 2 - salman.


	30. ch 30

**_ok guys no change jise jesea samjhna ha plz samjhe i will write according to 16 years gap i know agar abhi sab change kiya toh gad bad hojae gi guys kal mera exam ha toh mein apse kal raat ko milu gi sorry and happy children day in advance to all_****_jo soch rahe ha jaldi milap ka vo ajj nahi hoga_****_now enjoy_**

* * *

amaan - oho acha naam ha..vese kaam kya karte ho

abhi - orchestra karta hu or event manager bhi..duniya ki sabse badi shadi ya karvai ha yaha se kal hi free hua hu socha aya hu toh ghoom lu

amaan - phir toh tum sahi jagha ae ho

abhi - matlab ?

amaan - tumne ajj tak kis kis ki shaadi karivai ha..

abhi - vo apne niku ki..

amaan - niku ?

abhi - ha vo nik or priyanka ki or tumhe pata ha donald duck i mean donald trump bhi ki shaadi mere abbu ke abbu ne karwai thi..

amaan - agar esa ha toh meri bhi shaadi ka arrangement tum kardo sara islamic style hona chahiye sari rasme bhi..

abhi - thik ha fir wese bhi apki or meri ab dost ho hi gai ha toh mein apko 40 percent discount du ga..vese apki hone wali begum ka kya naam ha

amaan - purvi arab ki sabse amir ladki ha vo..

abhi - areh wah is baat par toh mein tumhe 50 percent discount duga

amaan - wo kyu

abhi - bhaijaan purvi ka maein bachpan se bahut acha dost hu lekin wo shayad mujhe bhoolgai hogi lekin mein use abhi tak yadd karta hu

amaan - isme kya badi baat ha tum shaadi mein mere dost bankar chalo or purvi ke best man bhi banjana shadi ke din or kya pata vo tumhe mil le ek kaam karta hu ajj hi tumhari ticket book karta hu kal nikle ge

abhi - kal ? kyu apki shadi ki rasme parso se shuru ha

amaan - vo prince ne party rakhi...ha

abhi - prince ?

amaan - prince of arab Mohammad bin Salman bin Abdulaziz bin Abdul Rahman bin Faisal bin Turki bin Abdullah bin Mohammed bin Saud

abhi - kitne log prince ha ?

amaan - ek hi ha unka pura naam ha..

abhi - jese hindustan mein south ki side ha..

both laughed and cheers..and gulped the drink in one go..

amaan - chlo bhaijaan ab hum chalte ha ye lo mera card..

abhi - or yeh lo mera card ?

amaan - ek kaam karte ha milte ha dinner par park plaza mein..

abhi - why not ?

**_in karan and kabir's room_**

karan and kabir enter in room and shock to se senerio people were throwings things outside through..

karan - aplog yeh kya kar rahe ha yeh humara kamra ha..

salim came

salim - tuhara kamra tha ab nahi ha samjhe

kabir - app esa nahi kar sakte hum kaha rahe ge..

salim - tum log ab warehouse mein raho ge samjhe or ha mehmano or ha tum log bahar se jaruri saman lekar ao ge samjhe

karan - hum yeh sab nahi kare or na hi us khandar mein rahe ge..

salim - thik ha mein amaan ko boldeta hu fir vo tumhari amii ke sath kya kare ga mein kuch nahi keh sakta..

kabir - nahi uncle plz hum reh le ge lekin amii ko kuch mat karna..

salim - ab ae na line par..(to servant ) chalo kamm karo jaldi..

and he went

karan (sadly ) - kabir yeh baat amii ko mat batana vo kafi dabaw mein ha already or ha vo humari amii unke samne khush hi rehna nahi toh vo jan jae gi..ki hum pareshan ha..

kabir - sahi kaha karan ab humari zindgi khatam yarr

both came out and looked at the closed door of purvi's room..both felt sad and started moving..

**_in warehouse.._**

kabir - kabhi socha nahi tha yaha bhi rehna padhe ga..

karan - humare hath bandh chuke kabir ab humare pass or koi rasta nahi ha..

kabir - bhai amii ne himat harni nahi sekhai toh kya hua hum ladhnahi sakte lekin amaan ko amii se door rakh toh sakte ha...

karan - ha koshish kar sakte ha

**_on other side_**

abhi was looking at pic

abhi - wada karta hu tumhe jaldi chudau ga chahe mein marr bhi jau..

suddenly his phone rang..he took out and looked at number a smile came on his face he accept the call

abhi - hello

daya - kya kar rahe ho boss..

abhi - hotel mein hu

daya - plan A success ful ya plan B se kaam chalana padhe ga..

abhi - mote plan A successful hogaya..

he herd a voice of laughter..

daya - kya boss phone speaker par tha tumne mota bodiya..

abhi - areh jo sach ha vohi boluga

daya - huh baat karna hi bekar ha ab phone rakho balance lag raha

abhi - mein nahi rakhu ga..

daya - rakhte ho ki nahi..

abhi - acha narzz mat ho rakhta hu

daya - ek minute boss

abhi - ha bol

daya - welcome back

abhi smile he know why he is saying like this..

abhi - thanku panda..

he herd laugh again he bite his teeth..

daya (angrily ) - boss..but he herd a beep sound..he cut the call

abhi went to window and remember that haply duo moment

**_flash back.._**

voice - mein tumhe chodu ga nahi abhi..

abhi - kya mote real life mein agar temple run jitna bhagta na toh paka patla ho

but he stop after receiving a pillow on his face..

abhi - daya ke bache..

daya - yeh punishment ha mera record todne ki..

abhi - tu ajj gaya..

daya ran inside is room and closed the door on abhi face..

abhi - ouch..daya darwaza khol mein tujhe chodu ga nahi..

daya - isi liye toh nahi khol raha

abhi - dekh daya..

daya - sorry lekin darwaza band ha mein nahi dekh sakta..

abhi - thik ha betha reh andar

and he went..

**_after sometime _**

daya - gaya kya..

he open the door and suddenly a cake came on his mouth..it was abhi who was standing with cake..his face covered with white cream..abhi started laughing

abhi - white bear

daya - tu gaya ab he went near the fridge and took out the ice cream

abhi - daya ..(warning )

daya - yes abhi

and the chase started again..

**_flashback out.._**

abhi laughed...

abhi - daya ajj shayad tu na hota na toh mein na hota..

suddenly his phone started ranging again..

abhi - amaan..

he accept

abhi - hello

amaan - salman teri or meri ajj raat ki ticket book kardi ha kal koi flight nahi ha

abhi - koi baat nahi

**_next day.._**


	31. ch 31

**_''HAPPY CHILDREN ' S DAY TO THE THE CHILD HIDDEN IN US ''_**

mansi - **_thanku dear for review _**

lucky - thanku

boney - welcm back dear hope apke exam ache hue ho

eman - ye lo ji

shweta - thanku

gauri - enjoy the next chapter dear

jiya - abhi sir safe honge and thanks for the wishes

dhanu - ek bat batau jo prince ka naam ha na vo asli ha vo full name ha arab ke crown prince Mohammad bin Salman jo feb mein india visit ke liye ae the..

love - mene vo same hi rakha change nahi kar rahi hu

shweta - request accepted

* * *

**_guys 2 question ha_****_Q1 . kya mein thoda punjabi style mein my state likhu toh chale ga.._****_Q2. jung ke baad mein kya likhu_****_A ) jung 2 B ) past and present C) My state_****_guys my state ko agar na na vote mila tab bhi vo sundays ko update hoga_**

* * *

kabir - 5 kilo pyaz , 20 kilo atta, 7 kilo tamatar bhai itna sara saman kese uthae ge..

karan - pata nahi karan lekin karna padhe ga..chalo ab nahi toh yeh khana nahi de ge..

both brothers went out and shock to see scenario salim was beating workers with the hunter..

salim - next time i not need any mistake understand (to all ) and u do ur work fastly sir is arriving soon (his eyes fall on kids ) tum waha khade khade tamasha kya dekh rahe ho jo bola ha karo utha o saman..

karan and kabir went near the cart and started picking up karan picked up flour and kabir other things suddenky karan foot stambled and he fall down...kabir ran near him..

kabir - kara tu thik ha..

voice - yeh kya kiya tumne bith turned and saw salim..

salim - kya kisi ne kaam karna nahi sikhaya

karan - dekhiye hume yeh kaam karna nahi ata plz leave us plz..

salim - tumhari maa ke karan humne tumhe yaha rakha ha varna kabka maar diya hota lekin koi baat nahi maar nahi lekin marne wali halat toh bana sakte ha..

and he came near holding hunter

kabir (crying ) - nahi uncle plz..

salim pushed kabir aside he was going to fall when suddenly someone hold him..kabir looked up and saw abhijeet on other side salim picked hunter and was going to attack but someone hold from back..salim turned and saw abhi karan also saw him..

(both children couldn't identify him )

salim - kon ha be tu

(abhi pulled hunter towards him )

abhi - iss khuda ke bande ko salman kaha jata ha..lekin tera kya naam ha shaitan ki aulad..

listning this salim anger bar raised..

voice - salman..

all turned and amaan..

amaan - kya baat ha salman..

abhi - apka yeh admi in pyare bacho par zulm kar raha ha..

amaan looked at kids..

amaan - yeh bichare nahi ha salman yeh afat ha afat..isi liye inhe yeh kaam.diya naukar bankar humari sewa karne ka..

listening this abhi's anger bar raised his gripped on hunter become tight

salim - sir yeh kon ha ?

amaan - salim yeh salman ha ajj se yeh hi sare functions dekhe ga..or yeh kafi acha dost bhi ha mera..

salim - sir agar yeh sab kare ga toh mein..

amaan - tum jab tak accounts dekho ge..or meetings bhi or guest list bhi ab chalo (to abhi ) tumhe jo karna ha in sab ke sath tumhe hakk ha or ha in bacho ka khas dhyan rakhna samjhe...hum tumse kal subha milte ha party mein

he wore his goggles and went

kabir went near karan and helped him to stand

kabir - kya tu thik ha karan..

karan - ha kabir..

abhi also wanted to came he step

karan - wahi ruko..

abhi - areh beta mujhe dekhne do kaha chot lagi ha..

kabir - ha karan inhe dekhne do..

karan - nahi kabir isme inki chaal ho sakti ha yeh bhi toh amaan ke admi ha ..

abhi bend to there height..

abhi - agar mein kahu ki mein amaan ka nahi lekin apki amii yani purvi ka dost hu salman..

kabir - humari amii ?

abhi - ha beta mein unka bachpan ka dost hu mere abu ka transfer hogaya tha isi liye hum alag hogae or fir kabhi mile nahi mein yaha kisi kaam ke liye aya tha lekin mujhe amaan milgaya or usne mujhe order de diya is event ka..

karan - ek minute apko kese pata ki hum apki dost purvi ke bete ha..

abhi (pov) - areh baap reh inse bachke rehna padhe ga bahit chalak ha vese isse saff pata lag raha ha ki yeh cid officer ke bache ha..

kabir shaked him..he jerked...

kabir - kaha kho gae ?

abhi - kahi nahi (to karan ) beta tumhari yeh jo shakal hai na vo bilkul purvi par gai ha jab vo choti thi esi hi lagti thi..

kabir - dekha karan mein na kehta tha ki yeh ache insan ha or yeh toh humari ammi ke dost bhi ha..

karan - sahi kaha kabir sorry uncle..

abhi - its ok beta..vese ab kya hum dost bansakte ha..

and he forward his hand..kabir with smile forward his hand both hands touch but kabir took it back..

kabir - ahh..

karan - kya hua..

kabir - kich nahi bhai bus kal ki chot ha..

abhi - zara dikhao..

and kabir forward his hand ..

abhi - yeh jalne ke nishan..

kabir - darsal kal amaan uncle ne hume khana nahi diya toh mene socha ki mein khud bana lu lekin mujhse nahi ban pai...

abhi - toh tum apni amii ko kehte

karan - amaan uncle ne mana kiya ha unhone kaha ki agar hum amii se mile toh wo unhe maar de ge.

kabir - or amii ko bhi dhamiki di ha ki agar vo unse bina puche room se nikli toh hume nikal de gi..vo isi liye bus room mein rehkar roti rehti ha..

karan - yeh sab us amaan ki wajha se

abhi got anger he looked at back to the hands..

abhi - ek kaam karte ha hum andar chalte ha hmm mein dawai laga deta hu..

abhi started moving towards the bunglow..but karan stop

karan - uncle waha nahi yaha (he pointed at ware house ) hume ghar se nikal diya ha..

abhi 's eyes become teary..listning that..

**_in ware house.._**

abhi made kabir sat on stool and himself sat on knees..

abhi - karan cream dena

karan passed on the cream...abhi started applying cream softly

kabir - ahh

abhi - s..s. sorry

he started blowing his eyes become teary..after sometime he done..

abhi - hogaya..wese tum logo ne kuch khaya..

both nodded in no..

abhi - mein kuch bana deta hu..

and he made some food for them..and gave them..

abhi - khakar batao kesa laga hmm..

kabir looked at his hand abhi understand..

abhi - ek kaam karo tum betho mein tum dono ko apne hath se khilata hu..

abhi started feeding both..

abhi - kesa laga..

karan - bahit acha ha

kabir - app bhi khaiye na..

abhi - nahi beta apko khilakar mera pet bhar gaya..

karan - (teasing ) pet bhara hua ha ki apko apke khane par bharosa nahi ha..

abhi ( fake sadly ) - matlab mein acha khana nahi banata..

karan - areh uncle esi baat nahi ha mein toh mazzak kar raha tha

abhi - acha mazak kar rahe the and he staryed tickling both both started laughing after sometime both stop

abhi - ab bahut hua ab so jao hmm..

abhi also started making his bed on floor

karan - uncle yeh app kya kar rahe ha app hotel mein rahiye na

abhi - bacho ajj se mera hotel yehi

karan - uncle.app ese acha nahi lagega.

abhi - beta hotel.mein mujhe akele rehne se dar lagta ha yaha mujhe company miljae gi or tumhe bhi ab so jao..

and he lied down..

kabir - lekin amaan uncle gussa kare ge

abhi - amaan meri jeb mein thodi na rehta ha jo use sab oata chal jae ga or vese bhi vo yaha is khandar mei kabhi nahi ae ga..ab so jao tum dono..


	32. ch 32

**_so so sorry guys for late update_**

**_guest - mien apko nahi bhooli hu_**

**_mansi - nahi change kiya khush_**

**_emaan - jung 2 kal aa raha ha get ready_**

**_gauri - sorry kafi late hogaya mein jung likhne mein busy hogai thi_**

**_shweta - yarr mein khud confuse hogai thi ek review se sab kuch ulata pulta hogaya_**

**_jiya - thanku_**

**_gautam - thanku_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_guest - as ur wish_**

**_dhanu - dear just go to website and my name there near the story click that and then option PM will came just click that and send message_** **_and in review i didn't got ur id so don't worry_**

* * *

**_now enjoy sorry for late update_**

* * *

**_next day_**

in morning

karan got up and saw salman no were..

karan - kabir uth

kabir - kya hua karan..

karan - lagta ha salman uncle chale gae ..

kabir sighted

kabir - jana hi tha akhir kon iss khandar mein humare sath..

voice - kisne kaha ki salman chale gaya ...

both looked abhi enter in

abhi - mein bus bahar gaya tha tumhare amaan uncle ne bulaya tha...ab chalo yeh kapde dal lo..

karan and kabir looked at dress it was the royal dress..

kabir - yeh kyu..

abhi - amaan ne kaha ha ki ajj royal party jo prince ke ghar mein ha uske liye ha tumhari amii or vo shaadi mein horahe jo bhi function ha unke bare mein batane jaa rahe ha..

both become sad listning this..

abhi - kya hua bacha itne udass kyu hogae..

karan - uncle humari maa yeh shaadi nahi karna chahti unhe majboor kar rahe ha..

kabir - ha uncle uss bond ne humari amii ko majboor kardiya ha..

abhi - toh esi baat ha koi baat nahi bacho ab mein hogaya hu na mein wadata karta hu ki tumhari amii ko tumhare pass lekar au ga..hmm lekin mujhe tumhari madat chahiye..hogi..karo..

but he stop and karan and kabir hug him both brust out abhi closed his eyes tear skiped from his eyes but he controled

karan - thanku uncle..thanku so much..

abhi rubbed both's back

abhi - shh..bus ab rona nahi hi be brave or mera sath do ..hmm..chalo ab taiyar hojao kyuki agar tum nahi gae toh tumhari ammi phir udass hojae gi hmm..

both got clothes...and went

abhi - ab tum bhi reh jao abhijeet nahi wo amaan mujhe nahi chode ga..

soon karan and kabir came and looked at abhi and shocked he was Radiant Blue Indo Western and abhi looked at them they were karan was in green with golden work and kabir was in grey

kabir - wow looking awsome uncle

abhi - tum log bhi kafi ache lag rahe ho..

karan - agar ap dono ne ek dusre ki tarif karli toh chale..

abhi / kabir - tumhe / tujhe bahut jalan ho rahi ha ...

both laughed karan shocked..

karan.- uncle app bhi..

abhi - sorry ab chale..bade miya

karan smile and nodded..

**_at _****_purvi's place_**

rio enter amaan looked at them..

amaan - agar salman or tum chuze bhi...

abhi - ha amaan mein agaya..

amaan (to children ) - ae chuzzo chup chap us cone mein chale jao chalo niklo..

abhi was felling anger..

amaan - chal salman tujhe milwata hu..kisi se or vo tumhar is decoration ko kafi tarif kar raha ha..

and he drag him..and took near prince..

amaan - mylord he is salman and salman meet them the prince of arab..

both shake the hand

prince - really salman ur decoration walha walha

abhi - thanku...

prince - were is purvi amaan..

amaan - mejasty i want my would be the main attraction of today's party so some girls are making ready..abhi saw a girl playing piano..abhi went near her..

**_upstairs.._**

purvi was lost in thoughts

her eyes fall on ring which abhi giffted her diwali..tear slept..she kept the hand near her heart

purvi (low ) - abhi

**_she opened her eyes with jerk listning the piano voice like she got hypnotize she got up unwilligly and got and saw abhi singing the song and helping girl to play of piano abhi looked up and saw him only a single word she herd from her mouth_**

purvi - (wisspered) abhi

she was shocked to this

abhi -_Dabi dabi saanson mein suna tha maine_

_Bole bina mera naam aaya_

**_she again looked at but didn't recognize him but got hypnotise with voice_**

_Palkein jhuki aurr uthne lagi to_

_Haule se uska salaam aaya_

**_all couples came on floor_**

**_girls brought her down abhi got up went near and kissed her hand and twisted_**

_Dabi dabi saanson mein suna tha maine_

_Bole bina mera naam aaya_

_Palkein jhuki aurr uthne lagi to_

_Haule se uska salaam aaya_

**_purvi went to amaan but she was seeing abhi only who was dancing with someone else_**

_purvi -Jab bole woh, jab bole_

_abhi - Uski aankh mein rab bole_

**_both sons were shocked..looked at each other_**

_purvi -Jab bole woh, jab bole_

_abhi - Uski aankh mein rab bole_

_purvi -Paas paas hi rehna tu_

_Aankh aankh mein kehna tum_

_abhi - Dekha tumhe to aaram aaya_

_Dabi dabi saanson mein suna tha maine_

_Bole bina mera naam aaya_

_Palkein jhuki aurr uthne lagi to_

_Haule se uska salaam aaya_

**_soon the patners exchange purvi came to abhijeet both shared eye lock purvi had a smile..on her face she was imagining she and abhi dancing in empty hall but she came back to world the patners again changed she went to the person standing near abhi but her eyes were still on abhi and abhi also with smile_**

_abhi - Roz hi dil ki aag utha kar haath pe le kar chalna hai_

_purvi - Tere bina bina tere boondh boondh ab raat raat bhar jalna hai_

**_the patners again exchange purvj went to other side but she was looking at abhi_**

_abhi -Tum mile na mile, ye haseen silsile_

_Waqt ke saqt hai ab ye katt te nahi_

_Haan tere bina saans bhi chalti hai_

_Tere bina dil bhi dhadakta hai_

_Yaad nahi that yaad aaya_

_Dabi dabi saanson mein suna tha maine_

_Bole bina mera naam aaya_

**_the patner again twisted abhivi again come together abhi rolled inside she could feel the breath of his she closed her eyes and tilted her neck..abhi rolled her out the patners got again changed.._**

_purvi -Din ki tarah tum sar pe aana, shaam ke jaise dhalna tum_

_abhi - Khwab bicha rakhey hain rah mein soch samaj ke chalna tum_

_purvi - Neend ke chahon se, tum dabbe paon se_

_Yun gaye woh nishan ab to mitt te nahi_

_abhi - Tere liya chaand bhi rukta hai_

_Tere liya roz theharti hai_

_Yaad nahi that yaad aaya_

**_the patners got exchange again_**

_Dabi dabi saanson mein suna tha maine_

_Bole bina mera naam aaya_

_Palkein jhuki aurr uthne lagi to_

_Haule se uska salaam aaya_

**_now abhi didn't looked at her he concentrated on his patner but purvi was still looking at him_**

Salaam aaya, salaam aaya, salaam aaya

**_soon the dance was but purvi was still looking at abhijeet..aman snaped his fingers near her she jerk and looked at her_**

amaan - dhyan kaha ha tumhara..

purvi nodded in no..abhi came near them..

amaan - purvi tumne pehchana isse..

purvi was carefully looked at the person but she didn't recognize

amaan - chalo mein tumhe baata deta hu salman ha mera khas dost..

purvi - sal..man

abhi - as-salaam 'alaykum

purvi - wa-Alaikumussalam

amaan - salman yeh ha tumhari hone wali bhabhi jaan..

abhi (pov) - kya din aa rahe ha abhi tere isse pehle yeh teri permanent bhabhi hojae iss bhaga le..

amaan - yeh humari shaadi ki sari rasme handle kare ga kal sagaii ha taiyar rehna..

purvi down her abhi saw a tear fall on her hand he sighted..

abhi - chinta maat karo sab thik hojae ga..

purvi looked at him..amaan also looked at him

abhi - matlab app nervous maat hoiye shaadi ke baad sab thik hojae ga..

amaan expressed in oh..

abhi (pov) - purvi plz ro maat varna mein kuch gadbad kar bethu ga..

amaan - chalo ab khana kha lete ha..

purvi - nahi meri tabiyat thik nahi ha mein room mein jaa rahi hu..

and she went amaan become angry

**_in cabin.._**

salim - sir agar purvi bina kuch khae piye rahe gi na toh shaadi tak khud hi marr jae gi..

amaan - jo mein nahi chahta..kyuki agar vo marr gai toh property or uska sara paisa trust mein chale jae ga...

salim - usse sabak sikhana hi hoga..

**_at night_**

**_in warehouse.._**

abhi was helping kids in feeding due to the problems in hands..

abhi - chalo khao..

but kids were silent and looking sad

abhi - kya baat ha bacho kha kyu nahi rahe ho

kabir - bhook nahi ha..

abhi - dekho bacha esa nahi ho sakta uss amaan ne toh subha se tumhe kuch khane nahi diya toh tumhara pet kesa bhar gaya bolo ?.

karan (angrily ) - ek bari keh diya na bhook nahi ha toh nahi app kyu zabadasti kar rahe ha..

abhi (pov ) - ab pata laga log mere gusse se kyu darte ha..

abhi - beta ab toh mujhe paka yaki hogaya ha ki tumhe bhook lagi ha kyuki insan tension mein ho ya bhooka ho gussa karta hi ha..or jis tarha tumhara guss ha use dekh kar pata lagta ha ki tumhe dono ha ab bata o kya baat ha..

both were silent..

abhi - dekho bacho tum log mujhe apna dost samjh kar batao kya baat ha kya pata mein kuch madat kardu..

karan - uncle humari amii ne bhi kal se kuch nahi khaya hogana..

abhi looked down..

kabir - kyuki vo har barr humare sath beth kar khati khati ha..or jab hum nahi hote toh vo khana peena bhool jati ha..

abhi think something..

abhi - dekho beta mein tumhe tumhari amii ke pass beth kar khana toh nahi khila sakta lekin unse milva sakta hu..

both become happy..

karan - kya sachme..

kabir - lekin amaan

abhi - use yeh salman dekh lega..

both hug him

kabir - thanku so much uncle

karan - u are the best uncle..

abhi - and u are the best children..


	33. ch 33

**_shweta - shant yarr pehenchan jae gi_**

**_emaan - here is ur update_**

**_gauri - thanku dear_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_dhanu - i didn't found_**

**_DOSTI FAN - dekhiye pehle apna naam change karo dosti ki jagha dushmani rakhlo or ha ki mene chori..or isse sirf apko bakwass lag raha ha or kisi ko nahi mene apke kehne par ek kahani essi ha delete kardi my first story...but now i will delete no story u so i request to stop reading my story..plz ._**

**_mansi , priya , jiya were u guys missing ur review_**

* * *

amaan was going towards purvi's room with plate when abhi came and saw him

abhi - oh shit..

he ran near him and blocked his way..

amaan - salman tum..

abhi - kaha ja rahe ho miya

amaan - apni hone wali biwi ke liye kuch khane ke liye lekar jaa raha hu..

abhi - khaana !!

amaan - itna shock kyu ho rahe ho..tumhe pata ha jabse mein yaha aya hu usne kuch bhi nahi kahaya

abhi - or kabhi khae gi bhi nahi

amaan - vo kyu ?

abhi revolve his arm around his neck and started moving away from the door

abhi - miya jab mein chota tha na purvi ki amii khana banati thi aha waha suhan allah kya khana tha wo isi liye

purvi ko bahar ka khana pasand nahi tha or jab bhi vo khati ha na tab vo bichari bemaan hojati ha or kabhi kabar hospital admit karne ki nobaat ajati ha

amaan - toh mein ab kya karu..

abhi - hmm purvi ko bhooka rakhna nahi sakte ek kaam karo tum khud khana banao..

amaan - mein or uske liye..

abhi - miya dil ka rasta na pet se hoke jata ha or kya pata tumhare hath ka khana khakar vo khush hojae or phir tum donk

amaan - samjhe gaya tu sachme kamal ka banda ha..lekin ek baat ha mujhe khana bana nahi ata

abhi - yeh salman apki madat ke liye har waqt taiyar ha..

**_on other side.._**

**_in room_**

purvi was sitting on bed with lost mind..

amii..

purvi jerk turned her face and shocled she looked karan and kabir..

purvi - karan kabir..

she got up and went near them both hug her she also hugged them

purvi - tum logo ko yaha nahi ana chahiye tha bacho tumhare dad ne agar dekh liye..

karan - hume apki fikar ho rahi thi..

purvi - karan tumhare dad

kabri - amii vo humare dad nahi ha..isi liye app plz..

purvi - mein janti hu tum dono ke dil mein kya chal raha ha..lekin tumhe ane wale waqt ko swikar karna padhe ga

karan - amii hum ane wale waqt ko dekhte hue hi keh rahe ha...

kabir - ha amii jab tak hum hai na tab tak apko koi hath nahi laga sakta...

karan - or salman uncle bhi huamre sath ha..

purvi - salman ?.(suddenly her eyes fall on bandage tired on kabir 's hand )

purvi - yeh tumhare hath par kya hua..

kabir - kuch nahi amii bus thodi chot lag gai khel raha tha..

purvi - kya sachme ..

**_on other side.._**

amaan was crying..

abhi - amaan miya app ro kyu rahe ha..

amaan - ro nahi raha hu mein pyaz kaat raha hu..

abhi (pov) - beta tu pyaz kaat kyuki yehi pyaz tere ankho se ansu nikale ge jese tume purvi ke ankho se nikale

**_in room_**

karan - a..ha amii yeh sab chodona amii kya apne khana khaya..

purvi downed her head...

kabir - amii app kha linijiye na khana

purvi touch there face

purvi - agar bache bhooke ho toh ek maa kese kha sakti ha..

karan - humne kahana kha liye ha maa..

kabir - ha maa hume salman uncle khilate ha khana..

purvi - beta thoda dhyan se yeh salman amaan ka dost ha..

karan - lekin unse kafi alaag ha.

kabir - amii ab app shant hojaiye humari fikar maat kariye..

karan - ha amii hum apse wada karte ha ki sab kuch sahi hojae ga..

purvi - tum dono apne dad par gae ho beta..

karan - amii firse amaan

purvi - mein amaan ki nahi abhijeet ki baat kar rahi hu karan (in losted tone ) tum jante ho vo bhi jo ek baari waad karte hai na toh kabhi nahi todte the..

(both saw each other and become sad both sighted )

karan - agar esa hi tha toh unhone yeh bhi wadaa kiya tha ki apo ka sath de ge..har mod par..toh vo kyu nahi nibahaya abhi tak...

purvi - kisine kaha tumse ki vo mera sath nahi ha vo har pall mere sath ha karan or rahi baat wadee ki toh unhone yeh bhi wada kiya tha public se unki janta ki sewa or raksha ke liye ha janta jo chahe gi vo kare ge..

**_both looked at each other and downed the _****_head..sudden karan 's phone started ringing_**

karan - chalo kabir chale amaan aa raha ha salmaan uncle ne signal bheja ha..

purvi - amaan.

karan - amii hum logo ne khana kha liye ab aoo bhi kha lijjye plz humare liye.

and both went outside through window..

amaan ooen the door and enter and closed the door

purvi - tum yaha.

amaan - tumhare liye kuch laya tha...

he uncovered the plate

amaan - mene khud banaya ha..ab toh kahalo..ya mein khila du...

purvi - n..n..nahi mein kha lu gi.

amaan - good...

purvi took the plate and had a bite she went to past..

**_flashback.._**

purvi - wow pata nahi tha kafi ache cooker ha app

abhi - madame foren se app ha or apko itan nahi pata ki cooker nahi cook hota ha..

purvi - lekin apke guse ki dekh kar mein cooker hi kahu..

abhi become cute anger..

purvi - cooker toh gas par chadgaya..

abhi - dekho

purvi - areh bapre cooker ki sitti baj gae...

abhi - purvi..

purvi - acha sorry..

abhi - sorry se kaam nahi chale ga..

purvi - no abhi .

she got up but abhi hold

abhi - punishment toh milegi

and he pulled her

purvi - no abhi

abhi - kyu control nahi hoga is garam cooker ko chukar..

purvi - abhi plz...koi ajae ga..

abhi - daya shreya gaya hua manali , dad gae hue ha delhi raat ke 12 baje mein or tum akele

purvi - abhi plz hall ha..

abhi picked her in bridal style to bed room mein chalte ha

**_flashback out_**

**_she came out from flashback with voice_**

amaan - kesa tha

purvi looked at amaan and the her plate it was empty purvi nodded..with small smile amaan smile evilly..he was coming near her but the phone rang..he picked out and saw the call he smile

amaan - ha bol salim ...aa raha hu..mein.

he kept

amaan (to purvi ) - see u later

and he went..

purvi smile..

purvi - tum bahut yaad aa rahe ho..

abhi was seeing he from outside.

abhi - tumhari muskurahat ke piche jo dard ha mein samjh sakta hu waada karta hu ki tumhare samne jaldi au ga..


	34. ch 34

**_hey guys here is next update_**

* * *

karan and kabir came back to ware house

karan- yeh salman uncle kaha gae..

kabir - shayad amaan ke sath hi ho..

suddenly karan's eyes fall on pic..he become angry..

karan - yeh photo yaha kya kar rahi ha..

and he show him abhivi pic..kabir downed his karan throw the pic the pic got crack

kabri become sad

karan - khabardar agar kabhi iss insan ki shakal dikhai thi..

kabir - (shouted ) bus karan pita ha vo humare..

karan - (shouted ) vo hi pita jisne humari amii ko esi halat mein rehne ke liye chod diye...

kabir - (crying ) unhone nahi maa ne majborr kiya tha karan

karan shocked and looked at him..

kabir - (crying ) agar vo ajj alag na hote toh koi na bachta karan (shouting ) tu janta ha kya halat the uss waqt tune nahi karan mene suna ha apni amii se tujhe un par garv hona chahiye ki unhone apne rishte se pehle jo desh ka rishta ha unke sath vo nibhaya..lekin tu toh...

karan - i am sorry kabir..

karan downed his

karan - lekin mein unse khafa hu..

kabir looked at him..

karan - tu janta ha karan yeh baat puri duniya jaan chuki ha ki arab ki sabse amir ladki purvi jo humari amii ha vo dusri shaadi karne ja rahi ha US ke sabse amir politician amaan se lekin kya iss baat asar us abhijeet par hua hoga

kabir - izzat se naam lo vo hamare pita ha

karan - vo tumhare liye ha mere liye nahi jis insan ne upni shakal nahi dikhai isnsab ke baad uss insan se mein koi umeed nahi rakh sakta..

listning this kabir went aside and sat in corner with anger karan nodded in dissapointment

**_on other side.._**amaan was sitting on chair lost and smilling

amaan (lostly ) - tujhe pata ha salim ajj purvi pehli barr hasi ha mere samne uske vo smile

salim - yehi moka boss..

amaan - kesa moka ?

salim - kal apki sagaii ha jo sirf thode waqt ke liye or fir uske baad hum apko or purvi ko akele chod de ge ghar par or issi moka faiya da uthaiye samjhe gae na app

amaan - samjh gaya salim sachme kafi shatir dimag paya ha tumne

**_some one was also listening from the hidden place_**

abhi - amaan mere hote hue tu meri purvi ke sath kuch bhi nahi kar pae ga..

**_in warehouse. (2 floor small building )_**

kabir was sitting on stair still angry abhi enter in and saw he was going near him but stop and saw karan came near kabir

karan - acha sorry kabir chal ab gussa fenk...dekh tu thak gaya hai na laa teri thakan door karne teri malish kardeta hu

and he sat on up stairs and started massaging abhi smile kabir started felling suddenly karan left his head light as abhi had started messaging

karan - yeh app kya kar rahe ha uncle

abhi - aggar kabir thak gaya ha toh kya tum nahi thak gae honge

karan - nahi uncle mein nahi thaka..

abhi - phir bhi mein kardeta hu..

soon he started messaging karan...karan was enjoying the message

karan - ek baat bolu uncle

abhi - bolo..

karan - kabhi kabar mujhe samjh nahi ata app humari taraf kyu ha

abhi - jis taraf pyar hota ha mein wahi hota hu tumhar beech mein sacha pyar ha isi liye mein tumhari taraf or amii ka pyar sirf dhoka ha iss lea mein uski taraf nahi hu

karan - sahi kaha uncle karan or amii mujhse bahut pyar karte ha

abhi - ek baat yaad rakhna karan pyar ki taqt ke samne sab jhuk jate ha

karan (serious ) - or agar sab nahi jhukte toh

abhi - toh vo sacha pyar nahi ha

karan (lost ) - iska matlab humari ammi ko sacha pyar kisi ne bhi nahi kiya..

abhi stop messaging

abhi - esa kyu bol rahe ho tum

karan - uncle agar esa hota na toh vo alag nahi hote..balki unke pyar ke samne desh jhukta

abhi - desh ka sar jhukane wale gadar hote ha or rahi pyar ki baat toh deshprem sabhi pyar se upar hota ha uske samne sabhi ko jhukna padta ha..samjhe ab chalo sojao kal engagement ha

karan - engagement ! uncle

abhi - mein hone nahi du ga chinta maat karo..bus meri madat kardena..

karan smile..

**_an engagement day_**

amaan smiling and laughing abhi was just giving fake smiles

abhi (pov) - huh pehle bhi apni rasme karvali or ab bhi karva raha ha...

prince - lets start the engagement

both amaan and purvi came face to face purvi's head was down..abhi signalled karan and kabir both understand...amaan hold purvi's hand and looked at her suddenly light went there was dark..

amaan - salim

salim- abhi jata hu sir..

and he ran

abhi (pov ) - tu beta mere sath engangment kar

abhi made ring wear in his hand..and made him wear ring

amaan (pov) - kafi jaldi lagti ha isse koi baat nahi jaldi hi meri bhi tamana puri hogi..

abhi looked at purvi he removed the ring which amaan made him wear and throw..

he took out one more ring from this pocket and made purvi wear..purvi also made him wear thinking amaan..

abhi smile..

**_soon the lights _****_came_**

prince - hey you guys u had changed the ring so earlier..

amaan - actually time was going on wasting so we decide not to waste this precious step .

prince - thats good then..

amaan smile purvi was only silent suddenly her eyes fall on the ring she shock she shock to see the owner

purvi (pov ) - yeh ring toh amaan ke hath mene honi chahiye the ye salman ke hath mein kya kar rahi ha..

**_soon all guest started moving now only amaan , purvi, abhijeet , salim , karan and kabir were left.._**

amaan - salim and salman jao kaam sambalo (and he came near purvi )

amaan - tk baat batau ajj mera birthday or mein chahta hu ki tum apne hatho se cake banao plz


	35. ch 35

**_sorry everyone network problem tha toh late hogaya_**

* * *

**_thanku mansi , priya , jiya , lucky, shweta , dhanu for review missing gautam and emaan.._****_guys mein kuch nahi bolu gi last 3rd chapter ha enjoy_**

* * *

abhi was walking in garden

abhi - pehle pati hu jo apni hi biwi ke dusre shaadi ke liye sab pandap saja rahe ha..(to god ) hey bhagwaan ky dushmani ha mere sath..teri

he nodded in no and started walking..suddenly he stop and saw purvi walking in kitchen he hide and smile purvi was working hard her hairs were falling on her face..abhi lost in her beauty but he came back to reality seeing amaan coming amaan came from back to the purvi and hold her from waist purvi was trying free herself

purvi (angrily ) - amaan leave me plz

amaan leave her purvi turn

amaan - areh hum toh apke diwane ha or upar se ghar mein akele hum - tum moka acha ha

purvi - dekho amaan door raho mujhse.. samjhe

amaan came closer to her..

**_outside.._**abhi was furming with anger..

abhi - meri biwi se romance kare ga..

he saw a football...he picked and kicked it..**_inside_**

amaan came closer to her and hold her from waist..suddenly ball came and bounce on the flour the flour flew in air and directly fall on amaan face..

purvi shocked she turned and saw salman...salman indicated to go..purvi ran and to her room hurridly..

amaan cleared his face abhi instantly hide behind the trees amaan was angry..

amaan - (angrily ) kisne kiya yeh sab kisne..

his eyes fall on ball which was in kitchen...he become angry and throw the ball outside...

amaan - (pov) ek minute yeh ball kisine toh mari hogi jo koi bhi ha bahar hota lekin yaha koi nahi hs..bacha to ane se rahs matlab koi ha jo hume dekh raha tha..lekin kon..

amaan picked up the phone and dialled

amaan - hello salim pata karo ki mujhpar or purvi par kiski nazzar ha

salim - baat kya ha sir..

amaan told him everything..

salim - sir app esa kijiye purvi ko bahar lejaiye..akele khali jagha par samjhe app..

amaan - (evilly smile ) samjh gaya abhi usse uthata hu..

**_on other side.._**

**_in room_**

purviwas sitting on bed

purvi - yeh salman ha kon kyuki jise mein janti hi vo toh kuch saloo pehle marr gaya tha hadse mein toh yeh kon ha..

voice -.purvi..

purvi turned and saw salman..

purvi (shock ) - tum...

abhi smile.. his eyes become teary..

purvi - tum adar kese ae..

abhi.- khidki se..

purvi - karan or kabir kaha ha..

abhi - warehouse me..

purvi - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

abhi - tumse milne aya hu..

purvi - kon ho tum ?

abhi - (teasingly ) salman..

purvi - tum salman nahi ho kyuki salman marr chuka ha..batao kon ho tum...

abhi hold her hand and kissed..

abhi - apke ashiq..

but he recived a slap..

purvi - (tearly ) mein koi khilana nahi hu kabhi amaan toh kabhi tum..mein sirf abhijeet ki hu samjhe..or door raho pass ae toh mardalu gi

abhi smiled purvi shocked..

purvi - kitne batmezz ho tum hass rahe ho..

abhi (pov) - tumhara yeh ek hath purvi meri us galti ki sazza ha jo mene satra saal pehle ki thi..

purvi - tum yehi ruko mein abhi amaan ko bulakar leakr ati hu

she was was going but abhi hold her and pulled towards him

abhi - purvi pehchano mujhe mein aona asli chehra nahi dikha sakta plz..

he removed his specs purvi looked into his eyes..

purvi - ye ankhe...

abhi - pehchano purvi..

but there contact broke when they herd a knock..

abhi - shit..

abhi ran and jump downed to window..

amaan enter..

amaan - purvi chalo mere sath

he hold her hand and started dragging her..

purvi - yeh kya kar rahe ho amaan chodo mujhe..

amaan - chup chap chalo or ha bhoolna mat ki arab or bacho ki zindagi mere hath mein ha..

and he started draging her made her sat in car..karan and kabir also saw that..soon amaan went abhi came on running..

kabir - ab kya kare salman uncle amaan amii ko kahi lekar gaya ha..

abhi - don't worry purvi ke sath raat bitna chahta hai na ab yeh raat bed ki bajae jail mein bitae ga.

karan - vo kese..

abhi - bus mera sath do..or ha mujhe shortcuts batao jaldi..

**_and they took the car and went.._**

on other side..

amaan stop the car purvi saw it was a silent corner..

purvi - yeh tum mujhe kaha lao ho amaan..

amaan hold her hand she took it away...

amaan - daro nahin yaha koi nahi ha sirf mare or tumahare alawa

amaan came near closer purvi tried to open the door

amaan - darwaza band ha koi nahi dekhe ga...

and he pulled purvi was trying to get free..

soon they listen a knock sound both turned and saw a cop (abhi )amaan downed the window

cop - come out...

amaan came out..

amaan - yes..

cop - shakal se hindustani lagte ho..

amaan - ji hindi ati ha..

cop - yeh gaddi mein kon ha...

amaan - meri hone wali biwi..

cop - hone wali biwi abhi hui nahi na..(shouted ) boys

two boys in cop dress covering ther face with police cap..

cop - jara madame ko unke ghar chod ao..

amaan - oh hello ek minute app logo ki problem kya ha apne hume pakad kyu ha..

cop - vo islea miya ko apke pass driving licence nahi ha..

amaan - mere pass ha..

and he started his pocket..

amaan - oh shit lagta ha mein ghar parr bhool gaya..

cop - issi liye u are under arrest..

amaan - what nonsense tum jante ho mein kon hu..

cop - tum jante ho hum kon ha hum ha inspector. haji jisne ajjat swikar nahi ki kisi ki arji..kyi boys..

boys - hanji - hanji..

amaan shighted and took out money..

amaan - yeh lo paise or mujhe jane do..

haji - areh agar ese kamana hota toh apne desh mein kama leta yaha na ata..ab chal tu..mere sath and boys madame ko ghar chod ao or ha wahi se khud bhi chale jana..

boys went near purvi..

boy 1 - (in purvi 's ear ) chaliye amii ghar chalte ha aaj amaan yehi rahe ga...

purvi shocked to herd the boys but boys drag..her..

**_in evening_**

**_in jail_**

amaan - yeh police waha par kese agai..

suddnely cop came and open the door

cop - u are free mr. amaan..

amaan came out and saw salim completing formality..

amaan - bel karvane ke liye shukriya

salim - baat pata chali ha jaldi office cahlte ha..

**_in office_**

salim - boss yeh sab salman ka kiya gaya h..

amaan - what

salim - sir mene phone records nikale the jaha apka phone tha waha uska bhi tha..

amaan - usse iski saza mile gi salim usne mujhe jail mein bheja ab mein usse bheju ga..

salim - lekin kis bases par..

amaan took out gun and shoot on salim's head salim died on spot

amaan - teri maut..ke basis par bahut wafdar raha ha tu lekin kya kare paisa hoti hi esi cheez ha ab kal ek taraf shehnai baje gi or ek taraf is salman ki cheekhe gunje gi


	36. ch 36

**_i know everyone is excite agge kya hoga guys thode dino mein yeh story khatam hone lagi ha so tab tak sirf isi par dhyan du gi jung 2 ka update mein saturday ko du gi..ajj 2 chapter update karne ke 2 karan ha.._****_* this is my favorite chapter_**

**_* cool down reader's excitment_**

* * *

**_plz read ch 35 which i update today _****_now enjoy_**

* * *

**_next day_**

abhi was cutting onions and tears were in his eyes..karan came near him

karan - app ro kyu rahe ha..

abhi - ro nahi raha hu koi rula raha ha mujhe..

karan - kon..

abhi - pyaz..

karan brust out laughing..abhi smile..

karan - kya uncle app bhi bacho jesi harkate karte ha..

abhi smile suddenly his eyes fall on the pic..which was broken..he hold..and remember the scene..

abhi - iski yeh halat kisne ki..

karan saw this pic the smile got mdissappeared he become angry

karan - mene todhi ..

abhi - kyu..

karan - iss insan kr karan jo meri amii ke sath kahada ha ..jante ho yeh humari amii ka pati ha..jisne unhe patni banaya lekin jabb amii bane ki bari ai toh chod diya inhe yaha dakhel diya..(abhi downed his head ) jante ha app isne ek barr bhi amii se milne ki koshish nahi ki..or ajj bhi dekho pata nahi kaha betha ha..

abhi - (in low tone ) itni nafrat karte ho agar samne agaya toh..

karan - (angrily ) marr dalu ga..chahe mera yeh kuch bhi lagta ha lekin isne meri amii ke sath itna sab kuch kiya mein isse maff nahi karu ga..or na hi amii ko inke pass ane du ga...

karan...

both turned and kabir..

kabir - karan chup karo samjhe humare dad ha vo tum samjhte kyo nahi ho

abhi - kabir (both looked at abhi who was standing with head down ) .

abhi - karan ne sahi kaha..usse saza milni chahiye vo jeene ke layak nahi ha..usne galti ki ha isi liye 17 saal wo apne pariwar se door raha...uss waqt use purvi ka sath dena chahiye tha or usse roklane chaiye..lekin nahi roka paya sab kuch ese hua ki mano hath se koi rassi chut hai ho..

(both looked at them with teary eyes suddenly there was a bang on the door all turned and shocked to see it was amaan with the police cops)..

amaan - his the mudrer who muder salim my patner..

police came and hold the collar of abhijeet..and put the hand cuffs

karan - hey just leave him..

kabri - what are u doing ?

police - stay away kids..

abhijeet - just leave...me..

police took him out and pushed in garden..listning the noise purvi also ran outside..and shock..

purvi - salman..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi - what are u doing..

cop - tell the reason why killed salim..

all shocked to herd that

abhi - i didn't kill

but he stop as the cop hit rifile back in his stomach..

cop - every criminal saw this after getting caught...

abhi - really didn't know..

cop 1 picked him from collar a cop 2 show him fighting video.

cop - now speak.

abhi - sir this vedio is false..

but he stop he recived a hard ounch he fall to the other cop other cop also gave him a punche..he was flat on the land..

cop 1 - i thnk he will open the mouth at staintion only...

he hold his collar and drag him..purvi saw amaan similing..she came near him and hold his collar..

purvi (angrily ) - yeh sab tumne kiya na bolo

amaan - ha..(kids and purvi shocked ) mujhe apne raste par ane wale kante passand nahi ...ab jaldi se taiyar hojao kyuki ajj raat se tum meri ho..

purvi eyes filled tears karan and kabir were angrily..seeing him..amaan went

karan and kabir came near

kabir - kya hum kuch nahi kar sakte amii

purvi hug both of them

purvi - bacho meri ek baat manoge..apne dad ke pass chale jao hindustan...

both shocked and seprated themself..

karan - nahi amii hum unke jese nahi ha jo apko musibaat mein chod de..

purvi - amaan tumhe maar de ga bacho tumhe sirf abhijeet hi bacha sakte ha..

kabir - hum marne ke liye tayar ha..

and they went..

purvi (crying tone ) - chahe jo marji ho jae abhijeet ana maat nahi toh humare sath sath tum bhi mare jae go..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi was still in his getup specs and frence beard..change was that his head and lips were ozzing blood he got up and went near window

abhi - kya tere ghar diwano ki yeh kadar ha...agar tujhe yeh hi sab karna tha heer - rajha , sohni - mehwal ki marna hi tha toh kyu banaya ye payar tune..

**_Jo Bandishein Thi Zamane Ki Tod Aaya Hoon_**

**_Main Tere Waste Duniyaa Ko Chhod Aaya Hoon_**

the car stop at the mosque..purvi got down in bridal dress

**_Aaya Tere Dar Par Deewana …(2)_**

**_Aaya Hoon Aaya, Aaya Tera Deewana_**

amaan came and hold his hand and both started moving kids were also there

**_Aaya Tere Dar Par Deewana …(2)_**

**_Tera Deewaanaa…(3)_**

purvi enter and down to pray before entering..kids also did this

**_Aaya Tere Dar Par Deewana …(2)_**

**_Tera Deewana, Tera_**

**_Teraa Deewana, Deewana …(2)_**

**_Tera Deewana…(3)_**

both enter inside purvi saw people singing the qwalii

**_Aaya Tere Dar Par Deewaanaa…(2)_**

**_Ye Hai Tera Hi Saudayi_**

**_Ye Hai Teraa Hi Shahdayi …(2)_**

her eyes become teary she forwarded her face and started moving to prayer place..started praying tear felt from her eyes

**_Tere Ishq Mein Hai Ise Mar Jaana_**

**_Aayaa Tere Dar Par Deewaanaa…(2)_**

kids amaan and maulvi place the sheet on the prayer place

**_Tera Jalwa Jo Paoon, Main Har Gham Bhool Jaoon_**

**_Tera Jalvaa Main Jo Paoon, Main To Har Gham Bhool Jaoon_**

tears were rolling down from purvi's eyes fastly she spread both her hands on her face..

**_Yeh Aansoo Jo Hai Bahtey, Bas Itna Hai Ye Kahtey_**

abhi wad moving to and fro in room

**_Kahaan Tu Aur Kahaan Main, Paraayaa Hoon Yahan Main_**

suddenly his eyes fall on the keys the cop left..he think and instantly picked he looked out

**_Karam Itnaa Agar Ho, Ki Mujh Par Ik Nazar Ho…(2)_**

he open the handcuffs and door wore the coat and and started running out carefully

**_Jaan-O-Dil Waar Doon Main,_**

**_Zindagi Haar Doon Main_**

he moved out and saw it was evening and moon was shinning

**_Jaise Shamma Par Marta Hai Parwana_**

**_Aayaa Tere Dar Par Deewana…(2)_**

he started running on other side cops ebter and saw abhi no were..

cop - he ran away..go caught him

cops also started running

**_Aayaa Tere Dar Par Tera Hi Deewana… (2)_**

**_Deewana Tera…(11)_**

**_Aaya Tere Dar Par Deewana, Deewanaa, Deewana_**

in home

amaan was sitting on one side purvi came down from stairs from other side kids eyes become teary seeing no expression her face

**_Aayaa Kis Mod Pe Afsana …(6)_**

on other side abhi was running fastly and cops were chaising him

purvi side

purvi was made sat on opposite of amaan there was a bid gap and flower sheet between them..

**_Yeh Sitam Ka Riwaj Kyun Hai_**

**_Jaisa Hai Ye Samaaj Kyun Hai_**

**_Yeh Duniya Ki Hai Rasmein_**

**_Main Hoon Ab Inke Bas Mein_**

the maulvi started prayering

**_Yeh Jo Duniyaa Ki Hai Rasmein_**

**_Main Hoon Ab Inke Hi Bas Mein_**

purvi closed her eyes tear were rolling down from her eyes fastly on other sid abhi was near to the place

**_Na Poochho Kyaa Gila Hai_**

**_Mujhe Gham Kyun Milaa Hai_**

**_Tumhein Main Kyaa Bataaoon_**

**_Mohabbat Jurm Hai Kyun_**

**_Koi Rotaa Hai Kyun_**

**_Aisaa Hotaa Hai Kyun_**

soon abhi enter in everyone's eyes fall on him

kabir - salman uncle..

he was covered with blood..purvi felt pain

**_Kyun Dil Se Hai Har Ek Anjana_**

**_Aayaa Kis Mod Pe Afsaanaa …(2)_**

abhi removed his specs purvi was looking at his eyes abhi was also looking at her she got up.amd move towards him like a magical pull

both had the eye lock..they can see the tear in each other eyes..

**_Yeh Kis Maahol Mein Ham Hain_**

**_Khushi Ke Bhes Mein Gham Hain_**

**_Kise Apna Kahe Kise Beghana_**

**_Aayaa Kis Mod Pe Afsana…(2)_**

abhivi were face to face abhi removed his specs and beard all shocked amaan , kids , purvi and public also as they saw abhijeet in news..

**_Aayaa Kis Mod Pe Meraa Afsaanaa…(2)_**

tears were rolling down down from purvi's eys fastly..not only but abhijeet also

**_Afsana Mera …(14)_**

purvi hug him toghtly and brust out crying abhi also hug her back his tears were rolling down silently..

**_Aaya Kis Mod Pe Afsana, Afsanaa, Afsana_**

**_Aaya Kis Mod Pe Afsanaa …(4_**)

purvi (tearly ) - mujhe pata tha tum ao ge ...

abhi (tearly teasing ) - bahut achi bhavishvani karti ho tum..

purvi (tealy ) - iss moka par toh chod do...

abhi - ab bhul kar bhi nahi chodu ga tumhe..

suddenly he herd a clapping sound both seprated and saw amaan clapping..

..


	37. ch 37

**_mansi - i am different mujhe gussa nahi ata jaldi_**

**_priya - sab thik jae ga_**

**_gauri - thanku , here is ur update_**

**_emaan - thanku, here is ur update_**

**_dhanu - thanku_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_shweta - thanku_**

**_priya - thanku_**

**_guys mein story bada rahi hu mind maat karna.._**

* * *

amaan - wah abhijeet ek baat bolu tum kabhi sath nahi ho sakte tumne toh mission pure karne ke liye team ka sath choda hua ha..(abhijeet ke attet ka razz ) apne desh ke liye apni biwi ko chod diya..apne bacho ko chod diya..

abhi was going to gave answer but purvi gave

purvi - apni galat fehmi chod amaan sath inhone nahi mene choda tha inka...apne desh ke khatar or apne bacho ke (kids got shocked ) khatir...ilzam mujh par lagao jisne arab ki parwah ki or ek ese desh or ek sathi ko chod diya jo shaadi ke baad sab kuch ta mera..

amaan - hindustan ke liye gaddari tumne ki lekin inlogo ke liye gaddari abhijeet ne kiya..ha..

both shocked

amaan turned to prince

amaan - did u know who is he... he is acp abhijeet cid mumbai more over purvi's first husband and an indian..he belongs to that country where u are known as traitors ( the anger filled in the arabians ) he is that person who gave to the team to send muslim brother to the jail...would u let him go like this prince u tell..

prince - kill him...( abhivi and brothers shocked ) i gave order to the kill this indian...

all gaurds pointed the gun towards abhivi

karan- amii..

abhi left purvi..and started moving forward

purvi - ruk jaiye abhijeet..yeh kya kar rahe ho app

abhi stand in mid of the hall gaurds got around him pointing the guns..

purvi - abhi plz vapiss aiye..

abhi - nahi purvi mene tumhare sath 17 saal phel jo kiya tumhe tab chod diya jab tumhare meri sabse jayada jarurat thi iski sirf ek saza ha **_saza - e - maut.._**

karan looked at him tearly he remember what he said

**_agar vo mere samne ae toh mein usse khud he marr daluga usne meri amii ke sath 17 sall pehle jo kiya uski saza hogi.._**

he came out seeing the present situation..

he shocked purvi moved forward hold abhi 's hand...

abhi - yeh kya kar rahi ho tum..

purvi - 17 sal pehle decision mere the sirf apki isme koi galti apki yeh thi ki apne uspar amal kiya isi liye saza dono ko milne chahiye..prince i request u to shoot us..

kabir - karan plz roko inhe...

**_suddenly gun shoot in air..all turned and saw ahemad , daya and acp..the gun was with acp.._**

acp - jisne bhi abhijeet ko hath lagaya use kabka pahuncha diya gaya..

ahemad came near..prince

ahemad - majesty the case that was hang had solved by cid mumbai..the tag of traitors had removed on us..and did u know who is the real clupter..

amaan started skipping silently abhi saw become angry..

ahemad - he is non other than purvi's would be amaan.. (all shocked )

suddenly abhijeet came in from amaan

abhi - kaha ja rahe ha..app amaan

amaan - (started laughing ) tu mujhe mare ga jo in 17 saal mein khud ko ek punch se nahi bacha paya vo mujhe mare ga..

( daya become angry he was going near but abhi stop by showing his hand and asked to move back..acp and daya understand and smile )

daya - ajj abhi bahut gussa dad chances kitne ha

acp - mujhe toh 0 lag rahe ha..

kabir - kis cheez ke chances..?

daya - beta jab tum india ae the na toh us waqt abhi normal tha ajj vo agg bangaya..kafi gusse mein ha..

acp - daya sidhi baat bolo na bachi confuse ho rahe ha beta hum tumhare amaan uncle ke bachne ke chances calculate kar rahe the..

karan - vo kyu..

ahemad - dekh te jaiye..

**_abhi side.._**

amaan - tu mera kuch nahi bigad pae ga..teri ankho ke sath sath tum bhi kamjor hoga ho isi liye raste se haat jao..samjhe...

but he recived a tight punch on his face..

abhi - yeh meri 17 saal ki chupi ka jawab ha

amaan become angry he was going to attack abhi but abhi abhi hold his arm and hold him from waist and throw him back..

abhi - yeh meri purvi ko mujhse alag karne ki saza..

he hold his collar and made him stand..and punched out his abdomen amaan split out some blood .

abhi - teri wajha se mein apne bacho ka bachpana nahi dekh paya

(karan and kabir looked at him with tear eyes both remember the time they spend in ware house laughing , he made them eat, always care about him )

abhi punched amaan 's face..amaan fall down..

abhi - teri wajha se mein apni sudbhud kho betha or divya se door hogaya..

daya closed his eyes tear fall from his eyes..

abhi again picked him and punched his abdomen..

abhi - teri wajha se mere pariwar ki khushiya chale gai..

abhi punched on his face straight..

abhi - teri wajha se purvi ne bina baat ke saza jheli

purvi - ruk jaiye abhijeet vo marr jae ga..

all shocked and saw amaan in bad condition..but abhi was very angry..abhi again punched his stomach..

abhi - teri wajha se najane kitne hindustani or arabwasi bewaja maare gae..

acp - daya vo pagal hogaya roko use..

daya ran near abhi..and hold him but abhi pushed him and hold amaan 's collar and gave him punch..purvi ran near him abhi again started going near amaan but purvi came in between abhi saw her teary eyes his all anger melt the eyes turned into teary..purvi hug and brust out..abhi also realsed he silent tears..

acp (to cops ) - plz take the cluprit..

cops started moving taking amaan saw a gun with cops

amaan - (pov) mein toh jail jaa kar dukh jhelu ga lekin tujhe bhi dukh dekar hi jau ga...

he took out the gun and pointed at the karan and

abhi - karannnn

two bullets shoot abhi and karan landed on floor and amaan was also at floor..the bullet hit his heart and died...

**_flash_****_ back.._**

amaan took out the gun abhi and kabir saw abhi ran towards the karan..

abhi - karannn

amaan shoot kabir took the gaurds gun and shoot amaan the bullet hit abhi's shoulder ...

_**flashback..ov****er..**_

* * *

**_chinta maat karo hospital nahi jae ge_**


	38. ch 38

**_Priyaz - sorry for late update_**

**_shweta - padhni chaiye thi amaan ko_**

**_dhanu - thanku_**

**_lucky - thanku_**

**_eman - thanku_**

**_jiya - thanku so much jiya for two reviews mujhe acha laga ki apko stories pasand aarahi ha_**

**_gauri20090 - sorry_**

**_guys mein story badha rahi hu 2- 3 chapter now enjoy_**

* * *

purvi and daya ran near abhi daya picked abhi..

daya - tum thik ho

abhi - mein thik hu..(to karan ) tum thik ho karan

karan nodded..purvi came near..

purvi - abhijeet mujhe keh dete..

abhi - (taunting ) ha tum arab ki iron lady ho na..

purvi punch him playfully..

abhi (in pain ) - ahh..

purvi - sorry

abhi nodded...acp saw prince in tension he went there karan left the place no one saw him except kabir he also went after him...

acp - you are so tensed majesty..?

prince - amaan had spoiled the relation of arab with other countries and now who will help us..to recover the condition of arab

acp - i think u hadn't read next page of the file..sir india has annonced to gave help of 200 million dollars to arab and as saying sorry

prince - thats great then..

acp - majesty now can we take my daughter in law and grandsons to india back..all indians are waiting for them..

prince - sorry but i can't allow this

all shocked to herd that

abhi - but why..?

ahemad - abhijeet purvi abrahim ki wasiyat ki malik ha..or ese wasiyat ko chod kar nahi ja sakte..or agar purvi ko lekar jana ha toh papers ke according vo wasiyat bacho ki hogi fir bacho ko yaha rukna hoga..or vese bhi yeh wasiyat akhri nishani ha abrahim ki

abhi become sad listning this

abhi (low ) - thik ha jese app lage...purvi yaha apne bache ko sath ye hi rahe gi daya india vapiss jane ki tickets book karo ..mein hospital jaa raha hu..

he started moving but someone hold his hand he turned and recived a hard slap all shocked...the slap was given by none other then purvi

daya (in ears ) - dad lagta ha ajj abhijeet pitega...

acp - sahi kaha

**_abhi side_**

abhi downed his face..

purvi (tearly ) - kya app mujhse jara sabhi pyar nahi karte (abhi down his head ) 17 saal pehele jo pyar tha kya vo intne saal ki duri ke baad khatam hogaya...mera toh nahi hua lekin shayad apka..

abhi (instantly ) - nahi purvi..

purvi - kyu ae the app ? mujhe bachane ki amaan ki asliyat samne lane

abhi downed his head

purvi - jab jawab mil jae toh ana ..warna yehi se chale jana meri lash lekar

abhi looked towards her with shock purvi went and inside her room

daya - abhi jo 17 saal phel kiya vo galti phirse karo ge kya..(abhi downed his head )

acp - ese sir jhuka ke maat khado or usse manao jao..?

abhi nodded and went to upstairs

**_in room._**

abhi enter inside..and went near

purvi turned angrily

purvi - jawab..

but she stop as abhi kissed her lips purvi also response both seprated..

abhi - mil gaya jawab..

purvi (tearly ) - toh tum mujhe kyu chod rahe ho phirse..

abhi - chahta hu mein ki tumhe insabse door le jau lekin yeh wasiyat tumhare pita ki akhri nishani ha..

purvi - dad ki akhri nishani yeh ghar nahi tum ho abhijeet ( abhi looked at her ) akhri baar unhone hum dono ko ek dusre ke hath mein sonfa tha bhoolo mat

abhi - purvi agar tum mere sath chale gae toh karan or kabir ko yaha rukna padhe ga..(purvi become sad ) purvi 17 saal se tumse door hu or mein apne bacho se bhi ab mil raha hu..isi liye vo mujhse itna pyar nahi karte jitna vo tumse karte ha ab socho kya vo reh pae ge tumhare bina bolo..

purvi - mere pass ek idea ha..abhijeet agar hum yeh waisyat kisi or ke hath mein sonf de..

abhi - lekin iske liye hume karan or kabir ki bhi ha chahiye or jis tarha karan mujhse nafrat karta ha usse lagta ha vo kabhi mujhe maff nahi kare ga..or na hi mujhe apnae ga..

purvi - kya mein unse baat karu..

abhi sighted

abhi - koshish karlo phir dekte ha kya faisla karna ha

purvi - lekin vo ha kaha ?

**_on other side.._**

**_in ware house_**

kabir - karan tu kabse shant betha ha asu baha raha ha kya hua ha bata toh sahi..

karan - yarr mene inko ko kafi galat samjha na..

kabir - vo toh ha..

karan - kya mein unse nazzre mila pauga kabhi...

kabir - kya baat kar raha ha karan vo dad ha humare

karan - kabir jis insan ko humne 17 saal se dekha nahi uske sath ek zindigi ka important rishta isse time chahiye..

kabir - vo baat toh ha karan..

karan - or kabir ab unke ane ke baad kya humari value rahe gi

kabir - mein kuch samjha nahi..

karan - amii unse bahut pyar karti ha kabir ab vo sara time unhe hi degi..hum unse door ho jae ge..

**_they didn't know someone was else was also listning this who was standing with shock.._****_it was none other then..purvi_**

she remember..

**_kya karan or kabir mane ge.._**

**_karan ke maan mein sirf nafrat ha..purvi_**

**_kya vo mujhe accept kare ge..._**

purvi came out from thoughts and took a deep breath and went inisde

karan and kabir stood up

purvi (fake smile ) - karan - kabir..tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho..chalo.na sab waha ha tumhare chachu , dadu..or..tumhare d..dad bhi...

kabir - amii hum aa rahe ha..

purvi - kya baat ha koi problem ha kya

kabir - nahi amii koi problem nahi ha..

purvi - agar hui toh bata dena mujhe ya apne dad ko

both brothers looked at each other..

purvi - karan - kabir mein tumse puchne ai hu tum log india jana pasand karo ge..ya yehi rehna.

karan - amii app bura maat maniye ga hume - hume waqt chahiye thoda...

kabir - amii app kaha matlab app india ki arab..

purvi kept hands on there cheeks - jaha meri jaan hogi waha..

karan - (hidding his eyes ) lekin amii unka kya..

purvi got fakely confused

kabir - mtlab dad ka kya...?

purvi - unhe iss baat se koi fark nahi padta ha..vo bhi chahte ha ki jaha tum raho waha mein rahu..or wese bhi hum mein se kisi ko toh wasiyat ka dhyan rakne ke liye yaha rehna hoga

both looked at each other..

karan - hume iss bare mein sochne ke liye waqt chahiye amii

purvi - take ur time..ab chale


	39. ch 39

**_sorry for late update guys as i was busy_**

due to some reason telecast stop today

* * *

\- zack sir

* * *

in abhi 's room..

abhi was lying and doctor was checking his wounds...

dr. - i am sorry but i can't allow the travelling now

abhi - plz doctor i want to go back..

dr. - sorry..

daya - abhijeet yeh jail thodi naha tumhara sasural ha

abhi - daya meri presence important ha upar se beuro..

acp - uski chinta ke liye hum ha abhijeet tum yaha hi raho ge .

abhi - dad plz aplog kab tak..

daya - yeh ese nahi mane ga sir bramhastr...

acp - abhijeet its an order...

abhi - sir..

acp - chup !! (abhi made a crying face )

daya - sorry abhi lekin blackmailing nahi chale gi or vo bhi esi halat mein or vese bhi bhabhi or karan or kabir ha na..

abhi - thik ha ruk jata hu khushi

both smile purvi was standing on door a nd listning

acp - chalo daya chalte ha..flight ka time ho raha ha...

abhi - ajj hi

daya - hum ruk jate lekin kya kare kaam ha..lekin ha thode dino baad mein hi lene au ga sab ko..samjhe...

abhi - thik ha ajana khush..

acp - ab chale..

daya - dad mein vo..mein..unse ek minute i mean

acp smile..abhi also..

abhi - ja mila unse..

daya ran..purvi enter..

acp - purvi ji sambhaliye ab apni amanat sachme isse yah toh daya ya toh tum sambhal sakti ho...

purvi looked at abhi who was half sitting on bed he was having bandage on head and arm...he was smiling purvi also smiled fakely..

acp - acha hum chale te mein bhi apne do shehzado se mil lu and he went

downstairs..

daya - karan kabir..

and he hug them..both also hug him back..

kabir - yeh kya chachu app ja rahe ha...

daya - ha or tension maat lo tum sab ko wapiss lene auga mein..

karan - phir bhi thode din ruk jate

daya - agar ruk gae toh tumhare wapissi ka swagat kese kare ge..

both looked at eachother

acp - kya sari baate chachu se karni ha hmm areh apne dadu se bhi toh mil lo..

both kids touch his feet..acp hug him..

acp - bahut khush hu ese honhar heere paakar..

karan - hume bhi khushi hui..

acp - ek baat bolu karan tumhe mein pehli mulakat mein pahunchan gaya tha..

trio looked at him with shock..

acp - karan tumhara yeh gussa , soch bilkul abhijeet se milti ha..or kabir tumhara nishana abhijeet se or shant rehne wala sabhav purvi se kafi milta ha..kabhi kabar lagta ha ki tum dono chote abhijeet ho..

daya - tumhe pata ha bacho ajj muskurahat jo abhi ke chehre oar thi uske liye humne 17 saal intezar kiya..ha...uski sharate , haqte sab ajj 17 saal bahar ai ha..or ab jab tum log india aoge toh uske ye san permanent hojae ga

karan - agar hum india nahi ae toh ?

daya shocked with this question

kabir - kya vo amii ke bina jee pae ge ?

acp smile and spread hand on karan's head

acp - jiye ga lekin ek lasho ko zindagi tumhare dad rishta bana ab seekhe ha ha unhe ek baar moka zarur dena..plz..

both started going but kabir stop..

kabir - ek.minute chachu..

he handed him a gift box..

daya - yeh kya ha ?

kabir - psp 4..

daya become happy really...kabir nodded with smile daya hug him and kissed him both brother shocked..and hide there big smile

daya - i promise jab tum ao ge na tab him milkar khele ge..ok..

and he went..acp nodded in no..

acp (to kids ) - dekha ise iske bhai yani tumhare dad ne bigad rakha ha..issiliye isse chachu kam apna bada bhai ya abhijeet ka bada beta samjhna

and he sat in car.. both went

kabir - chal aa karan ander chale sone raat kafi hogai ha..

karan - hmm..

**_in room.._**

purvi was looking at outside..abhi came from back and hug from waist..purvi felt uncomfortable

purvi.- abhijeet plz leave me and she pushed his hands..

abhi - kya baat ha..

purvi - kuch nahi buss ese hi thoda thank gai hu...

abhi - toh chalo so jao na..

purvi - thik ha mein jaa rahi hu sone

and she started going out but abhi hold her hand and pulled herself and hold her from waist purvi freed herself but sbhi hold her wrist

abhi - yaha hi sojao..na..mere sath..or vese bhi yeh tumhara hi room

purvi - tumhe problem hogi mein guest room mein jati hu

abhi - mujhe tumhare sath hone se kab problem hone lagi..( purvi downed her head )

abhi - chalo yehi aram karo..

voice - amii..

both turned and karan and kabir..sons saw abhi holding purvi hand

karan - amii kya hum apke sath i mean app humare sath so sakte hs..

purvi looked at abhi sbhi left her wrist and nodded to go with smile

kabir - we are sorry..

abhi - areh isme sorry ki kya baat ha..(to purvi ) tum jao..

purvi - sorry abhi..

abhi - kya yarr phir sorry areh bache ha i understand..the love of kids jao tum..

purvi went with kids...

**_in room.._**

karan - amii app mana kar sakti thi hume...

purvi - parents ki choice bache hote ha fir hum..understand

both smile soon they all slept


	40. ch 40

**_i know sab kafi gussa ha isi liye review bahut kam kar rahe ha...chalo fir ajj mein rose 3 ke 3 update de deti hu happy now_**

**_but i need one review for singal chapter means u have to review 3 timez._**

gauri20090 - due to some reason it stop .

priya - thanku

jiya - jelous.

dhanu - ek baat yadd rakho ks ki story mein no sadness.

shweta - as she herd the children talks

guest - updated 3 chapter

mansi - network problem phas gaya tha.

now enjoy.

* * *

**_next day.._**

purvi wake up smile on her both kids and ruffled there hairs..there sleep got disturbed...

purvi - disturbe kiya

kids - nahi bus ankhe khul gai..

purvi - chalo ready hojao...

she got up started moving out kids also came out and saw abhijeet in kitchen..

purvi.- abhi..

abhi turned..

abhi - areh uth gae tum sab..

purvi - yeh tum kya kar rahe ho...

abhi - mein jaldi uth gaya tha lekin dekha ki tum log so rahe ho toh socha mein ready hokar breakfast bana du..abb tum teeno ready hojao breakfast ready ha..

his phone started ringing..he took out and smile ..

abhi (to purvi ) - daya..

she amile

(and he kept on speaker )

daya - good morning abhi

abhi - good morning (teasingly ) kya baat ha ajj golkonda ka pura zila jaldi uth gaya..

(he herd a laugh sound and turned towards trio kids were hiding there laugh )..

daya - (teasingly ) kya kare zila mein bang dene wali murgi arab mein bethi ha..

trio blast laughter..abhi glare them trio shut got but hiding there laugh...

daya - boss tumhara na vo bed bath kafi miss kar raha tha...

abhi - ain ?.karan and kabir looked at each other and remember how he walk uo them for training..

daya - ha isliye mene dad ko bola wese uthae lekin unhone jaldi utha diya..

abhi - yeh baat phone kyu kiya ...

daya - guess what ?

abhi - kya ?

daya - mein kal raat arab ke liye nikal n raha hu..tum sabko lene..

all got shock...

abhi - e..e..ek minute daya mujhe call aa raha ha mein tujhse baad mein ya raat ko baat karta hu mujhe jana bhi ha..

daya - oo ho family time enjoy enjoy...ek or baat abhi dad ne tumsab ke anne ki khushi mein or tumhari 18 th anniversary ke liye ek party rakhi ha..yeh baat surprise tha lekin mere pet mein kuch pachta nahi u know...acha bye..shreya bula rahi ha..

abhi - bye..

**_and he kept the call.._**

abhi kept the call..and sighted turned towards the kids and purvi

abhi - ready ho jao mein breakfast laga deta hu..

and he went..purvi also started going but kabir stop

kabir - amii hume jana ha taiyar hokar ajj sohal ka birthday ha usne hum sab ko party par bulaya ha..

purvi - thik ha

and she went kids got ready to got up and had breakfast..there was silent..during breakfast and kids went..abhi went but purvi stop

purvi - abhi..

abhi turned and saw her

purvi - mujhe kaam ha isi liye mujhe bhi jana hoga

abhi nodded..and silently went to room..

**_in party.._**

karan was sitting silently

**_chalo mein tumhari massage kar deta hu.._**

**_sss..kafi dard ho raha ha..kya ?_**

**_teri himmat kese hui bacho ko hath lagane ki..._**

**_teri wajha se mein apne bacho ka bachpana kho diya_**

sohal (pov) - karan tujhe yaha bulana ek bahana tha tujhse badla jo lena tha..

sohal - kya baat ha karan kafi shant nahi lag rahe ho..

kabir - kuch nahi bus uski tabiyat thik nahi ha..

sohal - ek kaam karo karan yeh try karo..

kabir - hum drink nahi karte karan

sohal - drink nahi yeh tob dard par dawai ha..

kabir - phir bhi..

but he stop and shock karan drank whole glass in one go..

kabir - yeh tune kya kiya..

karan -or do..

sohal smrike evilly and forward a bottle karan drank all kabir was shock..

sohal - kese laga

karan (drunk tone ) - acha laga..

sohal - chal tujhe or enjoyment karae..

he got up karan also got up with shivering steps sohal put his arm around his neck..

sohal - vo dekh zoya dekha kitni khubsurat ha..

karan - ha yarr..

sohal - ja uske sath thoda enjoy karan..

kabir - karan ruk ja wahi..

sohal - dekh karan tere bhai ko tujhse kitni jalan hoti ha teri enjoyment ke bich mein aa raha ha...

kabir - karan vo prince ki beti ha vo tumhe chode ge..

but he recieved a hard slap and fall

karan - beech mein maat ao u f*

sohal - well done karan..ab jao hum dekhte ha..is kabir ko..(karan went )

sohal - iske bhai ko party se nikalo...

the gaurd pushed out the kabir..

kabir - ab kya karu ? amii ko bataya toh vo dukhi hojae gi..ab bus ek admi ha..

**_in abhi's room_**

abhi looked at pic purvi hugging karan and kabir..

abhi - shayad mein tumhare pariwarr ka hissa nahi bansakta..

after sometime

voice - abhijeet

abhi turned and saw purvi..

purvi - mein jaa

but she stop as abhi's phone started ringing..he took out and saw

abhi - kabir mujhe phone kyu kar raha ha..

purvi - kabir ?

abhi showed her...and picked..

abhi - hello..

kabir told everything..abhi become angry he cut the call..and started walking.

purvi - abhi kaha jaa rahe ho or kya bola usne..

abhi - mein thodi der mein atta hu tum kahi matt jana..

and he went..

**_outside...the hotel_**

kabir was waiting soon a car came and stop abhi got down..

abhi - kaha ha vo ..

kabir got fear seeing him angry..

kabir - a..a..andar..

abhi went inside..kabir also followed..they enter and saw karan dancing with girl and trying to hug girl was pushing him..abhi saw sohal making vedio..abhi he went near him snatched the phone and gave hin a puched..and deleted the vedio the music stop as all eyes went there karan was still dancing..

abhi - karan ko gadi mein bithao..

kabir - ji..

kabir went near karan started draging him

karan - chod mujhe...

and he pushed him seeing this abhi aldo came both drag karan to car and made him sit at front..karan was still bambling...

making abhi more angery

**_in home.._**

abhi slapped karan in anger his eyes were red purvi was breathing heavy and trying to control tears and kabir was standing aside with fear


	41. ch 41

* * *

**_plz read previous chapter to understand this chapter i will be updating 3 chapters (41 , 42 , 43 ) _**

* * *

abhi (shouting ) - kis khushi mein tumne pi rakhi thi ...(karan was silent ) bolo..(karan was still silent ) yeh toh kuch bole ga nahi kabir tum bolo kya keh kar isne pi thi vo..

kabir (in low ) - dard ki dawai samjh kar..

abhi - agar koi problem.thi karan toh apne bhai ko bolte ya apni amii ko batate yah mujhe bata te..

karan (angrily ) - kya samjh kar bata mein

abhi - baap hum mein tum logo ka ...

karan started laughing kabir was shocked...

karan - wahi baap na jiska 17 saal se hume kuch nahi pata tha..jisne apni shakal nahi dikhai u know what app sirf naam ke baap ha humare lekin baap ki bhoomika app nahi nibha paenge..or ha pee mene sharab usse dard se chutkara pane ke liye jo meri amii ne hum dono ko palte hue jheli thi...(but he shut up after receiving a hard slap it was purvi who's eyes were wet )..

karan smile..

karan - wah amii aj apne jise karan yeh hath uthaya ha mein samjh gaya ki abb app apne pati ki taraf ha humari taraf nahi ..

kabir - karan...

karan - tubhi inhi ki side ha kabir..mera koi nahi ha..

and he went..

kabir - karan ruko karan..

and he went after him

purvi turned to abhi..who was standing..

abhi - mujhe chodo or usse ja kar mafi mango...

and he went in his room..purvi looked at him but went after kabir

**_in garden _**

karan was sitting with angry and hurted face near fountain kabir and purvi came and sat..near him..

kabir - sorry karan..

but karan was silent.

purvi - (jolly mood ) hey karan naraz ho..

kabir - ammi mujhe pata ha iska mood kese thik karna ha..

he took out a box wrapped...and gave to karan

karan throw up and got up kabir hold his hand and started singing

**_kabir - Chalo Jane Do., Ab Chodo Bhi._**

_he got up and went near him_

**_Chalo Jane Do., Ab Chodo Bhi._**

**_Ithna Bhi Kya Ghusa Karna, Kuch Apni Kaho., Kuch Meri Suno.._**

he hug karan from back

**_Yu Chup Chup Rah Kar Dil Hi Dil Mein Kya Kudhana._**

karan jerk his hand and started moving

**_Chalo Jane Do, Ab Chodo Bhi_**

**_Chalo Jane Do, Ab Chodo Bhi_**

_kabir started following him_

**_Ithna Bhi Kya Ghusa Karna, Kuch Apni Kaho., Kuch Meri Suno._**

**_Yu Chup Chup Rah Kar Dil Hi Dil Mein Kya Kudhana._**

**_Chalo Jane Do, Ab Chodo Bhi_**

_kabir came near him and bend down holding his ears with cute face..karan turned and started moving to different direction_

**_Tumhi Mujse Rooth Gaye Tho Kisse Baat Karoon Mein_**

**_Jee Utta Hoon Mein Tumse Milke, Tum Jo Ho Tho Hoon Mein_**

**_Tumhi Mujse Rooth Gaye Tho Kisse Baat Karoon Mein_**

**_Jee Utta Hoon Mein Tumse Milke, Tum Jo Ho Tho Hoon Mein_**

kabir again hug karan from back but karan pushed

**_Mujse Is Pal Ho Moo Phere, Phir Bhi Ho Tum Mere_**

**_Dekho Nahin Accha Hota Hai Ithna Chidna..._**

**_Chalo Jane Do., Ab Chodo Bhi._**

**_Chalo Jane Do., Ab Chodo Bhi._**

_kabir looked at purvi purvi smile and come near karan and hug_

**_purvi -Mere Dil Ke Tukde Mere Nanhe Se Shaizade_**

**_Mujse Yu Naraaz Na Ho, Ithni Na Mujhe Saza De_**

**_Mere Dil Ke Tukde Mere Nanhe Se Shaizade_**

**_Mujse Yu Naraaz Na Ho, Ithni Bhi_**

**_Mujhe Saza De_**

karan avoid her and started moving she started moving but suddenly some one hold her hand she turned and saw abhi..

karan turned purvi jerk abhi hand and open her arms for karan

**_Dekho Kab Se Tumhe Bukaaye Meri Tarsi Baahein_**

**_Aao Pyar Karoon Mein Bahut Hua Ladna Bhidna._**

karan ran and hug her kabir also came and hug purvi..

**_Chalo Jane Do, Ab Chodo Bhi_**

**_Ithna Bhi Kya Ghusa Karna, Kuch Apni Kaho, Kuch Meri Suno_**

**_Yu Chup Chup Rah Kar Dil Hi Dil Mein Kya Kudhana_**

_karan and kabir looked at abhi who was smiling..they were shocked..to see the smile..abhi went from there_

**_Chalo Jane Do, Ab Chodo Bhi_**

**_Chalo Jane Do, Ab Chodo Bhi_**

in home..

karan and kabir enter and saw purvi with a man

purvi -karan kabir plz tum log abhijeet bula lo ge..

kabir and karan looked at each other

kabir - thik ha..

**_both moved towards the room and stop at the door ...listning something. abhi was sitting on bed his back was towards kids_**

acp - beta daya ajj raat ko lene aa raha ha or kal morning ko tumhari flight ha..

abhi - dad app plz vo party wagera cancell kar dijiye...jo apne humare liye rakhi ha..

acp - kya baat ha ?

abhi - dad vo purvi or bache nahi aa rahe.

acp - what !! lekin kyu kya hua...

abhi - kuch nahi hua ha dad infact vo sab toh india ana chahte ha hum sabke pass kehte ha dadu ke pass rehna ha chachu ke sath khelna ha divya ke sath masti karni ha, mere sath time spend karna chahte ha ...lekin mene mana kardiya

acp - vo kyu ?

abhi - vo darsal bacho ke exam pass mein ha toh vo yaha par padhna chahte ha..or fir ab bache akele thodi na rahe ge isi liye purvi ko bhi yaha chod raha hu..

acp -nahi abhi baat kuch or hi ha batao kya baat ha beta..

now abhi was not having any control he disconnect and throw on bed..he covered his face with palms and started crying.. silently brothers can herd sniffing sound..

abhi herd a door knock he instantly clean face and turned with smile...

abhi - karan - kabir tum log

kabir - amii apko neeche bula rahi ha

abhi - mein ata hu..

karan and kabir started going..

abhi - karan ek minute..

karan stop..

abhi - kabir tum jao...

kabir went

abhi - i am sorry karan mujhe tumpar bewajha gussa nahi hona chahiye tha..

karan - its ok

abhi - plz kya tum mujhse ek waad kar sakte ho ?

karan - kesa wada ?..

abhi - jab tumhe koi dukh ya kisi baat ka dard ho toh apne bhai ya amii mein se kisi ek batao ge..promise

karan - promise..

and he went..


	42. ch 42

**_plz read previous chapter to understand this chapter i have update 3 chapters ( 40 , 41 , 42 ) plz read and review last chapter is last_**

* * *

abhivi and kids were downstairs..

lawyer - so what u had decided..

purvi - we would be giving property to karan and kabir..

both son shock...

karan - matlab app india jaa rahi ha..

abhi - chinta maat karo sirf mein hi jaa raha hu..tumhari amii nahi vo tum logo ke sath hi rahe gi..

lawyer - plz sign this..(to abhi ) mr.abhijeet u also..

both sign the papers..

lawyer - now the whole property belongs to mr.karan and mr. kabir..(to purvi ) hope we meet soon (he shooked hand with abhivi )

and soon he went..

purvi - karan - kabir tum log kuch khaoge..

karan - nahi..

purvi (to abhi ) - app

abhi - ek cup coffee plz ..

and she went in kitchen..abhi went to his room..

**_in kids room.._**

kabir got up...

kabir - karan mujhe property nahi chahiye mujhe pariwarr chahiye..

karan - tum toh ese keh rahe ho ki property ke peeche mein bhag raha hu..

kabir - karan mein - mein india jana jata hu...

karan shock...

karan - kabir tu pagal hogaya ha

kabir - pagal tu hogaya ha karan tu uss amii ke pyar ko batne par tula ha jiska pyar ajj tak hum dono mein nahi bata.. karan yaha sirf amii ha lekin hindustan mein , chachu honge , divya hongi , shreya chachi ,mansi masi , kevin uncle or sabse badkar dad..

karan - isi liye toh kabir hum nahi jaa rahe ha..

kabir - kyu.tu unse naraz ha unse...isi baat ke liye unhone 17 saal pehle humari amii ko kyi choda..isi baat ke liye na...

karan down his head..

kabir - karan tu smajhta ha he can't be father but i think he is the best father then others...(karan looked at him with shock ) tujhe pata ha karan jab tujhe lene gae the na party mein se toh dad ne sabse phel sohal par hath uthaya tha or usse phone chinkar jo teri vedio bana raha tha use delete kiya tha..vo jante the ki uska baap unke sath kuch bhi kar sakta...tab unhone yeh kadam uthaya taki teri bezitte na ho ...amaan tujhe jab goli marne vala tha tab vo beech mein agae...humare zakhmo par maham lagae humari amii ko bachaya or ajj yo humare khatir alag ho rahe ha kya yeh sab enough nahi ha ...

(karan down his head )

kabir - tujhe pata ha karan hum kitne bade sefish ha ajj hum apne amii pyar ke liye unka pehla pyar nana ji ki akhri nishani se door kar rahe ha.. lekin mein esa nahi hone nahi dunga karan unhone humare liye bahut kuch kiya ha ab meri bari ha..

kabir started going but karan hold his hand.

karan - kabir meri baat sun

kabir - sorry karan plz mein nahi rukne wala...

karan - ek barr yarr...

kabir - sorry lekin nahi

karan - mein bhi chalu ga..

kabir smiles both went..

**_in room.._**

purvi and abhi were seeing outside together..and sipping coffee..

purvi - kya tumhe lagta ha humara faisla sahi ha

abhi - bache kush ha is faisle se..toh mein bhi khush

purvi - or mera kya ?

abhi - maa ho unki tumhe bhi khush hona chahiye..

purvi - tim bhi toh unke pita ho..

abhi - vo hakk bhi tumhara mein sirf ek acp ban sakta hu purvi jo sirf apne desh ke liye jeeta ha i can't be a father..

voice - kisne kaha apse

both turned and shocked to see both kids..both kids run and hug abhijeet tightly..abhivi shocked..

karan - ajj pehli bar ek acp galat soch raha ha..or ek baap bhi dad..

abhi closed his eyes to fell that word made of three words. purvi was also having tears

kabir - hume pariwar chahiye paisa nahi

karan - hume daya chachu chahiye, divya chahiye , masi , chachi , dadu or app..

kabir - hum hindustan jana chahte ha dad

karan - hum vo galti nahi karna chahte jo 17 saal pehle smaj ne ki thi..

purvi closed her eyes tightly remembering the painful day..

kabir - le chalo ge na hume hindustan app ?

voice - agar yeh bhaisahab na lekar gaya na toh hum utha le jae ge..daya ki baju mein ab dum ha

all turned and shock to see daya

brothers - chachu..

both run and hug daya..

abhivi looked at each other..

abhi - ru kab aya

daya - jab mere bache mere bade bhai ki akal ko thik jagha par laa rahe the..

abhi - tu nahi sudhrega...

suddenly abhi 's laptop started ringing

abhi - dad ka vedio call...

and he sat on chair and got connected..his family also came up..

karan - yo dadu kese ho ...!

all started laughing..

acp - hmm matlab sab kuch sahi ha ab toh aa rahe ho india..

daya - dad app bus swagat ki taiyari kariye hum parso nikal rahe ha..

abhi - parso kyu..

daya - yarr hafte ko chuti mili ha toh plz kam se kam ek din toh arab mein ghoomne do..

abhi.- matlab pocket khali karvani ha...

four - haaaa..

abhi patted his head..acp laughed..

acp - all the best acp abhijeet ji..

abhi - dad ye acp thoda kamjor ha pariwarr ke samne har manjata ha..

acp - pata ha ab chalo kai dino se chain se soe nahi ab so jao..

and they disconnected..

purvi - chalo ab sab neeche dinner ka time hogaya ha..

all went down and soon they sat on the table..servant bring the food purvi serve..the food all eat with enjoyment..soon the finish..

karan - amii hum ajj chachu humare room mein sath so jae..

abhi - agar daya vo tumhare sath so ga to tumhari amii kaha soe ge..

kabir - apke sath dad or kaha..(and hr winked )

abhivi started coughing..daya instantly gave water to them..

daya - kamal ga dono ko eksath gale mein kuch atak gaya..

all laughed..

daya - chalo bhai mujhe toh need aa rahi ha mein toh chala sone..

bother - chaliye phir

went trio..

purvi was going when abhi hold her hand and pull

purvi - kya kar rahe ha app

abhi - areh ab toh permission milgai..

purvi - for ur kind information room ko use karne ki mil ha hall ko nahi..

abhi picked her in bridal style purvi shocked .

abhi - chaliye fir..

purvi - tum bhi na..


	43. ch 43

**_yeh ha ek happy ending_**

* * *

next day..

**_purvi was sitting on sofa with popcorn and concentrate on tv..abhi and kabir enter in house after walk..and karan and daya had got up.._**

abhi - tumhari mummy itne kis baat par dyan de rahi ha..

kabir - sahi kaha agar itna concentrate app par diya hota toh shayad meri ajj behen bhi hoti ha..

abhi hit newspaper on his head..

kabir - ouch

karan, daya and kabir , abhijeet came near purvi..

karan - ohh shit ajj toh match tha india v/s england..

abhi - areh isme kya dekhne wala india hi jeete ga..

kabir - sahi kaha .both share hi - fy..

daya - oh hello ajj ka match england jeete ga dekhna..

karan - sahi kaha chahu..

kabir - areh bhai puri duniya janti ha india jeete ga..

karan - dekh kabir england jeete ga..

abhi - india..

daya - england

abhi , kabir - india

karan , daya - england..

purvi put the popcorn bucket irritated on table and got up..glaring four ...all gulped the fear..purvi nodded in no and went..

four again started..

abhi - ek minute..daya agar england jeeta toh ajj ko shopping ka kharacha (he took out his credit card and kept ) mein uthau ga..

kabir - yes..

daya - or agar india (he took out **his** credit card and kept ) mein du ga karcha..

abhi - ab toh india ko jeetna hoga..

daya said something in karan in ears karan first shock and started laughing he turned his face to hide the laugh..

abhi - yeh hass kyu raha

daya - ek bari england jeet jae phir batau ga..

four sat..

**_after sometime_**

four were watching it carefully tv..purvi open the door and nodded in no and went outside..for walk..

commentary - and here is a sixer..

abhi and kabir - yess..woho..yo...

daya - kya yarr..

karan - chachu..kya hua england ko..

daya - beta agar mujhe pata hota toh mein khud chale jata match ko thik karne..

**_after sometime.._**

commentary - and the 5th batsman is out..

abhi - o ho...

daya - yes yes..

karan show his tounge to irritated kabir.. kabir took pillow and hit on his face..but karan caught it..kabir made a crying face..

**_after sometime.._**

commentary - and the match is tied between both the teams...

four - awww...(all made crying face )..

purvi came at the center of sofa..

purvi - so decide hogaya shoping ka kharcha kon utha raha ha..

duo looked at each other and instantly put the card on card place d at center..but kabir and abhi were fast..the picked daya 's card and there card also..daya nad karan were hidding there laughter...

abhi (irritated ) - yeh kya ha daya..

karan and daya brust out laughter...

kabir - kya baat ha dad..

abhi - khud hi dekho..

and he showed the card..kabir brust out laughter..

abhi - haso teeno haso..

trio started laughing more...

abhi - huh..

abhi sat with irritated face..

purvi - kya hua..

abhi showed her cards..and she brust out laugh

purvi - abhijeet yeh dono toh ap hi ke cards ha

abhi - huh..

purvi - kya abhijeet mera dewar itni door se safa karke aya ha tumhare liye or tum itna nahi kar sakte..

daya - dekha bhaibhi tujhse zayada samjh dar ha..

but he stop abhi throw a pillow abhi got up and soon duo tom and jerry fight started

**_at mall_**

abhi was sitting with irritated face holding a tab he was on vedio call the person was laughing..

abhi - dad app has rahe ha

acp - or kya karu ek card tumne hi toh diya ha use..or ab khud hi pactah rahe ho..

voice - abhi madat kar..

abhi turned and saw daya struggling with bags..

abhi - dekha dad..

acp - mujhe nahi dekhna mujhe toh bus kal tum logo ke ane ka intezzar ha ab kal mile ge...and he disconnect the call abhi nodded in no..and saw karan , purvi and kabir ran near daya to help..

karan - chachu itne sare bags

daya - areh yeh toh sab logo ke liye ha...

kabir - lekin hume laga app apne liye le rahe ho isi liye humne bhi sab ke liye gifts le liye...

abhi - liye toh liye mera kharacha kitna hua yeh bhi bata do...

purvi - 50,000 bus...

abhi started coughing

abhi - (tearly ) bus..

karan - ha dad..

kabir - movie chale..

daya - ha chalo abhi..

abhi - areh kya chalo yarr bhasha atti ha..yaha ki

purvi - fikar not english dekh le ge

trio - yessss...

purvi - chalo phir

trio staryed moving purvi was going to movie...but abhi pulled..

purvi - kya kar rahe ho movie shuru hojae gi

abhi (filter ) - areh apko movie abhi dekha dete ha diffrence yeh hoga movie mein hero romantic ha

purvi - abhi..

but they herd cough sound..turned and saw trio standing with naughty smile abhi instantly leave purvi..

karan - dad i think itni movie kafi thi

abhi - vo..b..b..

kabir - ha dad iss movie ki story ki bhi kafi achi lagi ha sabko twist bhi...or phir apka..

purvi (instantly ) - i think hume chalna chaiye..

abhi - ha ha chalo..

abhivi moved trio laugh...

**_next day.._**

**_mumbai plane landed_**

on TV

report - ajj acp abhijeet apne pariwar ke sath wapiss aa rahe ha..unhone yeh faisla liya ha ki arab mein mr. abrahim ki zaidat par hospital or schools , colleges khule ge jaha sirf aurte kaam kare gi or ek museum bhi bane ga jaha hindustan ke sabhichar ko dikhaya jae ga..

**_in ACP home.._**

karan - achi party di hai dadu ne...

kabir - sahi kaha..

divya - shukar ha tum log ae nahi toh yeh sab enjoy karne ko nahi milta

voice - hello divya..

trio turned and saw a girl was looking beautiful..karan heart beat stop there only..

divya - siya..

siya came and hug divya..

voice - mujhse bhi toh milo lo..

four turned and and saw a girl kabir got lost

divya - roshni..

she hug the girl..

divya - meet them my brothers karan and kabir..

siya , roshni - hi..

karan , kabir - hayeee..

siya - uncle kaha ha

divya - vo vaha ha jao mil ao..

(both went )

divya - (to brothers )yeh tarrika aunty ki betiya ha..(in ears ) jinke sath tumhare papa ka breakup hua tha shaadi se pehle..

karan - acha ha inka break up hogaya

kabir - ha bhaiya nahi toh humara number nahi lagta...

divya nodded in no..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was again looking at purvi who was in red saree talking with guest he was trying to go but some one came agin in his way..

divya saw that

divya - bichare..

karan - kinhe keh rahe ho..

divya - areh bade papa ko anniversary ke din dono guests mein phas gae..

kabir - uske liye idea ha..just wait and watch..

**_kabir took mike.._**

kabir - good evening guys may i have ur attention plz...

all looked at him..

kabir - itna badiya pyar wala mahol bana hua ha..toh kuch romantic toh hona chahiye na..kyu karan...

karan - ha bhai kyu nahi..

kabir - toh dad shuru hojaiye..

and he throw mike abhi caught it.. abhi shocked and looked at acp

abhi - areh mein ab yaha vo bhi..

karan - dad salman uncle toh yeh moka dhundte the ab kya hua..

all laughed abhi looked at acp

acp - abhijeet tab permission dhondi thi jo ajj dhond rahe ho..comes on my son shuru hojao..

abhi went near piano..he started playing it lights got dim and fall on abhi and purvi

abhi - Roshan Hai Yeh Zameen

Aasmaan Sab Ishq Ke Dum Se

Dhalteh Hai Din Aur Raat

Ishq Ke Hi Dum Se

purvi came near abhi singing

purvi - Khushiyon Ke Beshumaar Behisaab Se Sikke Khanke

Dil Ki Ab Har Muraad Ishq Ke Hi Dum Se

**_abhi got up and hold purvi from waist and other hand in his hand.._**

abhivi -Tu Hai Mera Khuda, Ab Na Hona Juda

Karde Karam Ke Dil Yeh Chain Paayega

Maula Maula Re, Shukar Tera Maula Re

Rubaru Hua Hai Mera Yaar

Hoo Maula Maula Re, Shukar Tera Maula Re

Rubaru Hua Hai Mera Yaar

**_all couples join karan went near siya and offered his hand siya looked and tarika who nodded..both went dayareya , kevinsi , kabir roshni and karan siya were also there.._**

abhi - Ho Sajde Mein Tere Hi Jhook Jaaun Main Sadaa

Teri Hi Bahoon Mein Ho Jaaun Lapata

Chayyian Ho Dhoop Ho, Rasta Bhi Ho Naya

Humko Ab Kaisa Darr, Sang Jo Hai Tu Chala

Ho Ab Tere Saare Hi Gum Hai Mere

Ab Meri Khushiyan Teri Hai Sada

**_all got back and and left couple on the stage only_**

Tu Hai Mera Khuda, Ab Na Hona Juda

Karde Karam Ke Dil Yeh Chain Payega

abhivi - Maula Maula Re, Shukar Tera Maula Re

Rubaru Hua Hai Mera Yaar

Hoo Maula Maula Re, Shukar Tera Maula Re

Rubaru Hua Hai Mera Yaar

abhi - Roshan Hai Yeh Zameen Aasmaan Sab Ishq Ke Dum Se

Dhalte Hai Din Aur Raat Ishq Ke Hi Dum Se

purvi - Hoo Khushiyon Ke Beshumaar

Behisaab Se Sikke Khanke

Dil Ki Ab Har Muraad Ishq Ke Hi Dum Se

abhi - Hoo Tu Hai Mera Khuda, Ab Na Hona Juda

Karde Karam Ke Dil Yeh Chain Paayega

abhivi -Maula Maula Re, Shukar Tera Maula Re

Rubaru Hua Hai Mera Yaar

Hoo Maula Maula Re, Shukar Tera Maula Re

Rubaru Hua Hai Mera Yaar

**_all clapped..._**

karan - guys now its time to take a family pic ..

and he took out the pic..all gathered dayareya , kevinsi , acp , salukhe , abhivi tarika - rohan , roshni , divya , siya..

karan - ready 1 , 2 and he clicked the pic

* * *

**_toh yeh thi ending rose 2 ki thanku si much guys mere pass dono stories ko mila kar 673 reviews hue ha..thanku mansi , shweta , jiya , priya , gautam , emaan , learning pen didi , adya didi , gauri , Cracresta , lucky , abhi , anam , dhanu , dosti fan , guest and secret readers for reading my story and those who reviewed once time thanks to them also or jo mujhe daily review karte rahe unko bhi toooo much thanku.._**

* * *

**_now i will concentrate on the story "present and past "_**


End file.
